The New Legend Reboot Season 2
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The adventures of your favorite Kung Fu team, the New Legend, continues as they defend China, face challenges, and bond together.
1. Return to the valley

**Alright, guys! It's the great moment we've all been waiting for! It's time for Toka, Koji, Alena, Suya, and Neyo to reunite and continue their adventures together!**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on this warm day in the Valley of Peace. Things didn't changed that much in the last few months during which Master Shifu managed to keep the village safe from bandits on his own during the absence of his students. Speaking of which, the old red panda was missing all of them, from the Dragon Warrior to the Furious Five, the New Legend, and the Elemental Five. Not that he hated Zeng's company, but the Jade Palace felt so empty and calm without them.

Luckily for him, things were about to change...

At the village's entrance, four familiar figures justly arrived and on of them felt specially excited. "Great! The Valley didn't changed at all!" The bug had a dark blue exoskeleton, an arrow-shaped horn, purple trousers that fitted well with his trademark purple Samoan facepaint. He had another one that was ice blue and shaped like a ray over his back. His yellow eyes filled with excitement, the beetle lifted a fist. "Watch out, everyone: Koji and his friends are back!"

"Do you really have to shout it off?" Crane asked with rolling his eyes. The avian member of the Furious Five didn't changed at all in term of appearance outside of an ice blue Samoan pendant hanging on his neck.

"Come on, Crane! We haven't been here for months! It's great to be back!" Yang, the snake kid happily responded. The young turquoise white-bellied snake didn't really changed in term of appearance since the last time we saw him. The same was for his best friend, Tongo Tonga, the big orange snake with yellow globes for eyes and green back scales.

"What do you guys we should do now?" He asked.

Koji tapped on his chin as he though about it. "Should we go see if the others have came back as well, or should we get a quick snack at Mr. Ping's noodle shop?" He then shook his head. "Who am I kidding! We check for the others of course!"

"And looks like we won't have to look too far." Yang said and pointed at the sky from where a familiar female snowy owl dressed in a black top and shorts landed on the ground.

"Suya!" Koji exclaimed as he rushed to greet his girlfriend with a hug which he gladly returned.

"Koji! I'm so happy to see you! How are you doing?" He asked after breaking up from the hug. Soon, two more people arrived: a grape green-coloured snake with tattoos all over her back and a penguin with ice blue and white feathers that was dressed only in white bandages.

"Viper! Tanchi!" Yang exclaimed as both he and Tongo Tonga went to hug the two girls.

"Hey, Yang!" Viper said and happily rubbed his head with her tail. "How you doing?"

Back to the two New Legend members, they looked at the difference in appearance of each other. "That's a new tattoo? And where are your training bracelets?" Suya asked.

"Yes, I got it during my time in the islands of Samoa." Koji responded. "As for my training bracelets, my body became strong enough, so I didn't really needed them anymore."

It was only then that he noticed that despite having her normal clothes and feathers, Suya was different in term of size for her...well, female assets.

"Hum, Suya? What happened to your, hum...?" The snowy owl quickly understood.

"Oh, you mean my chest, hips and rear? It's because of a fruit I ate in Egypt. You won't believe how it happened. I propose we go get a good meal to talk about it."

* * *

So, the seven friends headed to Mr" Ping's noodle shop, with this last one being super-happy to see the young ones again, and ate some noodles and tofu while chatting about their adventures and everything they learned. Koji shared everything that happened during his time on the Samoan islands **(If you don't know what happened, go read "Koji's Story")** and also said that Kaiba and the half-demon bugs decided to live in campaign for a while as they weren't sure about coming to a village yet.

Suya, on her side, told her friends how she, Viper and Tanchi teamed up with Medjays and some of their friends to save Egypt from the Pharaon as well as how she found herself with larger assets. "...And then, I used the Seal Evil technique to lock him away once and for all." the snowy finished and ate some of her noodles.

"That was awesome!" Koji said in excitation. "What happened next?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know more too." Said an intruder's voice.

Everybody turned to see a female black panther standing at the entrance accompanied by a female eagle and male mantis. The panther had a ruby vest top along with a hoodie which was currently on and pants, gloves and boots of the same color.

"Alena!" Suya happily beamed as she ran to wrap one wing around the panther's unprotected midsection and the other around her hooded head, pulling her into a hug. She was a bit surprised by the gesture, but returned it to her owl friend.

"Hey, Suya. Glad to see you again." She said before breaking the hug and looking at Koji. "Same for you too, Koji." This last one came and exchanged a fist-bump with her (the first they ever had).

Viper and Crane were also happy to see Mantis again as Yang, Tongo, and Tanchi gladly reunited with Kasaiori. Alena catched up with her two friends after ordering some bean buns, talking about her fight against Orochi's forces and the friends they met. She also didn't missed to remark Suya's largest assets and Koji's new tattoo.

Soon, the group's fun was interrupted by a loud noise followed by a crashing one. Quickly, everyone rushed outside and found a rather odd scene: a four-wheeled vehicle driven by Neyo, Monkey and Mizufusen had crashed between two houses and the trio looked like the impact affected them.

"I should have though about where to park the Tacos in the Valley..." Neyo said with rubbing his head.

"NEYO!" He turned his head as Koji rushed toward him.

"KOJI!" He said and came down to receive an hug from his beetle friend. "How are you? Been a while!"

"Yes! I'm so glad to see you again!" The beetle said before looking at his hedgehog friend's completely new look. He was now wearing Grey pants with red pockets on the sides with a brown belt on which were tied his Chi sticks. He had a brown protection tied on his shoulder which he damaged many times by the past as he didn't wanted to expose it to any more risks. His still had his silver glove which could give him his Chi bow on his left hand and a brown one on his right hand with a boomerang tied through his belt which also held an handle. Finally, a yellow plaster was applied on his nose and he still had his yellow bandana tied on his arm.

Through all this, Koji noticed another detail. "Say, didn't you muscles became almost as big as mine?"

Neyo rose an eye brow and showed his bicep muscled which he compared to Koji's. "Hey, you're right! I did work a lot during my time with the Hedgehog Clan."

Koji invited Neyo, Mizu and Monkey to come eat with them and tell their story. The hedgehog told all the work he went through for months, how Xie Zhen killed his friend, Tiankong, and how he challenged and defeated the leader in a death duel. "I'm sorry for your friend, Neyo." Suya said in sympathy with putting a wing on his shoulder.

"It's okay. She died for what she believed and I'll never forget her." the young hedgehog whipped his tear away.

After they were done eating, the group of warriors left the restaurant and waited for the remaining ones to arrive. they waited for around twenty minute or so before a trio came walking toward them in the distance. The Dragon and Phoenix Warrior as well as Master Tigress all arrived back at the Valley at last. However, they were all different in appearances.

Toka was now wearing a small jade green jacket that had no sleeves which he left open along with pants of the same color and some bandages on his forearms to replace his gloves. Po had pants similar to his usual ones but in red and with more exposing sandals and a red headband that had golden dragon patterns on it. Tigress, however, was wearing something a bit unexpected. It was a triangular red top that left her shoulders exposed along with red pants and sleeves. The only unchanged aspect was that she had the same sandals.

As soon as they came into view, they gave huge smiles. "TOKA!" Koji shouted as he rushed to be greeted by the wide arms of his best friend for a hug which the three others soon joined. The Furious and Elemental Five, New Legend as well as Po all shared a big group hug, happy to all be back together. Mr. Ping even joined in, glad to see that his son was alright.

"What's with this dress though?" He asked, looking at Po's new outfit.

"Well, Tigress, Toka and I lost our clothes while going to the island with Master Yoshi and we needed new ones." Po explained with rubbing the back of his head.

"Speaking of which, how's Master Yoshi doing, Toka?" Neyo asked his snow leopard friend.

"Oh, he's still in form. He taught us many new tricks."

"Like what?" Koji asked his best friend.

"I'll show them to you soon, if you want." He then looked up at the mountain. "Now, what do you say we go to the Jade Palace and announce our return to Master Shifu?"

Everybody agreed with this idea and all made their way toward the palace. As always, the thousand steps drained most, if not ALL of Po's energy. Decidedly, he will never get used to those steps. However, the group was surprised to see their old master waiting for them at the entrance with a smile.

"Master Shifu!" They all said.

"How did you knew we were coming?" Toka asked. "You sensed it with your master powers?"

"No: Zeng flew up and warned me upon seeing you." He responded, pointing at the goose beside him who gave an innocent smile. "It is good to see you all again, dear students."

They all bowed to him in respect. Sure, technically, Po was charged to train now, but that didn't made Shifu less of a master and a Kung Fu veteran.

He invited everyone to get in and they all spent the day around the dining table to share their adventures with each other and having fun. By the time night fell upon the valley, they all left to their chamber to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

The next morning, after the cong rang across the whole valley and our heroes awoke, they got ready and gathered in the training courtyard where Master Shifu and Po were about to give everyone their training for the day.

"Excuse-me, masters." Toka said and lifted one paw. "If you don't mind, I'd like to make a suggestion. You remember the first training we had upon coming here?"

"Yes: you faced the Furious Five in a match." Po said.

"Which we won." Mantis whispered, making Monkey chuckle.

"Well, how about we get a rematch to see the progresses we made?" Toka suggested which surprised everyone.

Po and Shifu exchanged looks and though about it. "Actually, I think it could be a good idea to see everything new you've learned." The red panda nodded.

"Yeah, it would really cool-Er, I mean wise for you ti have a rematch. You're on!" Po said.

* * *

 **The New Legend is back together and ready to take on new challenges starting with a rematch against the Furious Five!**

 **Also, the reason the other side characters from the other stories didn't came to the Valley is because I don't want the place to feel overcrowded.**


	2. New Legend vs Furious Five match 2

**Time for New Legend vs Furious Five match 2!**

 **To the Grey Coincidence: Gotta believe the person who gave words to Alena was wrong XD. As for the PST, sorry, but I'm not sure I wanna do another one as I only receive negative comments, no matter how hard I try. And I don't want to waste time writing something people won't like.**

* * *

With the match made official, the New Legend went to one side of the training courtyard while the Five went to the other half. It was decided that Mantis and Koji would start things off.

"Alright, time for me to show them why I'm so strong." The mantis said with stretching a bit. Kasaiori suddenly came and gave him a kiss on the cheek which surprised everyone.

"Be careful and try not to hurt yourself too much, alright?" Everybody was surprised by this statement.

"Wait, you two...?" Viper said.

"I know: this surprised me too." Alena nodded.

Once the surprise had passed, both Mantis and Koji stood in fighting stance against each other while their partners remained behind the lines. Soon, Master Shifu lowered his hand, officially starting the match.

As expected, the two bugs rushed forward and engaged a close combat with Mantis relying on his quickness to avoid Koji's attacks. The beetle clearly became better in hand-to-hand fight as he actually managed to dodge and block most of Mantis' yet fast attacks. Eventually, he opened his bug's wings to take off in the air and shot secretions with his mouth which Mantis avoided.

"Gross, dude!" He beamed and suddenly plunged a pincer into a small bag on his back that Koji didn't noticed before and took a small firework out of it. Using his other pincer, he turned the wick on fire and sent the firework toward Koji who managed to dodge it in time.

"What was that?" He asked after landing back on the ground.

"It's a gift that has been given to me by Tamaya, the creator of fireworks, back in Japan. It's a bag that can produce fireworks to an unlimited quantity." He explained with a smirk.

"Huh, I though Gongmen's Royal Family created the fireworks?"

"I thought it too, but he denied it." Mantis shrugged before resuming his attack with many fireworks which Koji tried to dodge with little-to-no difficulty. Eventually, Suya called for him.

"Koji! Give me the tag!" She said and the beetle obeyed, giving her a tap in the wing, allowing her to get in the fighting zone.

"Eager to start, are you?" Mantis said with overconfidence.

"Oh, I just wanted to try my new technique I learned in Egypt." The snowy owl responded with a smirk and started moving her body in slow motion, performing dancing moves. Viper quickly realized what she was doing.

"Mantis! Don't look at her!" She shouted, but it was too late: the little bug was under her trance and couldn't get his eyes away from her. While dancing, Suya used her Petal Chi to shoot a huge jet of flower petals which directly struck Mantis, sending him flying away to the other side of the courtyard.

"Master Mantis is unable to continue! He is therefore eliminated!" Master Shifu called the first elimination. The Five groaned in deception.

"What was that technique anyway?" Monkey asked.

"It's called the Hypnotizing Dance. It makes a person fall under the user's charm and prevent him/her to fight back. I learned it too." Viper explained as she got in the fighting zone to face Suya while Kasaiori picked her boyfriend in her wings to take him to the infirmary.

The two girls were standing in their respective fighting stance, looking into the snake's jade and the bird's yellow eyes. They then released a whistle/screech as they charged and started a close combat. Exactly like last time, Suya had the upper hand thanks to having wings and talons while Viper could only use her tail.

Eventually, Viper used her Wood Chi to summon two vines from the ground which she used as ribbons to fight back while Suya used her Petal Chi to fight on equal level. As she shot a jet of petals that Viper avoided, the snake made vines jump from the ground and grab the owl to hold her on the ground which gave her the opportunity to also wrap her body around her. She smirked and got to her ear. "Surrender: you have lost."

That she though! Suya managed to bring her wing to her Pearl of Hope and turn into her Tree of Life mode which allowed her to push Viper back and break free from the vines. The snake quickly went back on the offensive by swinging her ribbons at the avian who dodged before taking some step back and summoning three of her tree monsters to attack. Viper had to use her Wood Chi to take a big trunk out of the ground and slam it with her tail to destroy the three monsters in one shot.

However, it gave Suya the opportunity to summon her plant and shoot a Plant Beam which sent Viper flying high into the air. "And now, the finishing touch!" She said with taking off in the sky, lifted one wing and shot a Cherry Blossom Dance that touched Viper and sent her crashing hard on the ground. the snake weakly tried to get back up, but ultimately laid down in defeat.

"Master Viper is unable to keep the battle: I have to eliminated him from the match!" Master Shifu called out.

"Damn! They really got stronger!" Monkey remarked as Tongo Tonga and Yang helped Viper to go to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Suya decided to take a little break and gave the tag to her hedgehog friend. Crane decided to take the tag for his team. "Come on, Neyo; show them the results of the Arritochan's training!" Toka though.

The hedgehog started by grabbing needles from his back (which he could now do without any risk of injuries thanks to his gloves) and shot them at the master of Crane Style who expected it and took off in the air. Summoning his Chi bow thanks to his silver glove, Neyo started shooting Chi arrows at the avian who dodged them all with swift moves. He then dived down toward the hedgehog as his Chi arrows who so easy to dodge that he could openly attack. Or so he though...

Smirking, Neyo suddenly did faster moves and started shooting many Chi arrows which ended up touching Crane, making him fall to the ground. He shook his head and repositioned his hat before looking in surprise at Neyo. "H-How did you do that? Did Xie Zhen taught you that?"

The hedgehog shook his head. "You remember that scroll about ninjas' history that Karasu gave me in the other world? While reading it, I stumbled across many techniques and I decided to learn this one that allows me to shoot arrows in a faster fashion." He explained.

Monkey decided to tap his bird mate to take the tag and grabbed his bo staff, ready to continue the fight. Neyo smiled and regained his Chi bow before taking a Chi stick in his hands. However, before he could release it, Monkey charged forward and delivered many smashes with his staff before kicking Neyo into the chest, sending him flying back. Then, using his Wind Chi, he sent air palm strikes toward the hedgehog who countered them with air palm strikes of his own.

Every time the attacks connected, it created small wind explosions that forced everyone around to hold down. Eventually, Monkey decided to jump high, ready to strike his opponent with his bo staff once more.

SLASH!

Next thing the primate knew, his staff was cut in two. But how? It was only upon looking at his opponent that he got his answer: Neyo was holding a sword. But not any sword. One that was made of Dark Chi.

"Hey! I know that sword!" Toka called. "It's Xie Zhen's Jinshu Jian Jiao!"

Neyo nodded. "Yes: since I faced and defeated him in a death duel, his sword now belongs to me. though with all the wrong it caused, it could take some time before the blade becomes golden again." He said before taking a fighting stance with it. "Now, how about we continue?"

Now knowing that attacking in close combat wasn't a good idea, Monkey shot air palm strikes again which Neyo easily cut with his sword. Eventually, he counter-attacked by throwing some kind of boomerang with his other hand. Monkey avoided it and laughed. "Missed!" However, he failed to see it coming back and crashing into the back of his skull before returning into the hand of the hedgehog who finished by shooting an air palm strike right in his face to knock him out for good.

"Master Monkey is no longer able to fight! He is therefore eliminated!" Master Shifu called once again.

Tigress and Crane exchanged looks of concern: three of their team has already been eliminated, yet, they didn't took down any one of the New Legend members. "They really became stronger." Crane pointed out to which Tigress simply nodded. "I'll go!" He said and immediately jumped in the fighting zone with taking his stance.

Neyo, however, regained his weapons and tagged Koji as he was a bit tired. "Cool, I can't wait to see what the Sea Pendant my dad gave you can do!" the beetle said with enthusiasm as he got in his Samoan Fist stance.


	3. New Legend vs Furious Five match 2 pt 2

**To Greay Coincidence: I'm really glad you enjoy everything so far. Also, when do you think you'll start this story we talked about with my team?**

* * *

Koji and Crane wasted no time charging forward and engaging a close combat. they were on equal levels and Koji soon backflipped before flying to the sky and going for a dive kick which the avian dodged by back-pedalling and went for his own kick at the beetle who ducked it. The two warriors went on it for minutes with neither gaining the advantage over the other before backing up.

"Instead of warming up forever, what do you say we go for it?" Koji proposed.

Crane smiled. "Sure, why not?" Doing moves with his wings, he created some water thanks to his Water Chi. Meanwhile, Koji took a small badge of steel that had the shape of a beetle and was tied to a small rope which made it possible to use it as a necklace out of his trousers.

"WIs it the badge he talked about at the noodle shop?" Suya asked with a curious look to which Toka nodded.

Suddenly, red and black Demon Chi came out of Koji's badge and took the shape of a propeller. Needless to say the others were surprised by the new weapon he now possessed. Crane started throwing water balls which Koji blocked with his Chi propeller before throwing it at the avian who ducked under it and replied with a beam of water from his two wings. Koji dodged by taking off in the air, followed by Crane and they engaged an aerial fight with wings, talons, fists and feet.

Unfortunately, Crane was way better in air fights and managed to get the upper hand over Koji with strikes and kicks before sending the beetle to crash on the ground with a water beam. not taking any risk, the avian also created a big water ball and shot it right where his opponent landed to make sure he was finished off.

Once the dust caused by the explosion cleared off, Koji was now revealed to be wearing what seemed to be a ninja outfit made of his Demon Chi. Also, his badge was no longer there, but he was holding in his hands a Demon Chi blade that looked like a large dagger.

"So this is the new half-demon powers he told us about!" Neyo said, impressed.

Using the power of his Second Stage Half-demon, Koji charged upward with an impressive speed and delivered a violent knee strike into Crane's stomach, making him spit saliva, followed by an axe handle smash that sent him crashing back first on the ground. As Koji dived down toward him, he tried to stop him with water balls, only to be dodged and Koji landed on his stomach, holding his dagger to his neck.

Recognizing defeat, Crane smiled. "I surrender!"

"Master Crane is eliminated via forfait!" Master Shifu announced before koji helped his avian friend back up.

"I hope I didn't went too hard."

"It's okay: this was a fight after all." Crane assured before leaving.

Tigress realized she was quite in a hard position: she was now alone against all five members of the New Legend. Her chances of winning were pretty low, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. Stepping up in the fighting zone, she got in her Tiger Style stance as Koji lifted his weapon.

Using his bug's wings to take a boost, Koji charged at Tigress and swung his dagger, looking for a strike that will keep her down. However, he was rather shocked, when she managed to block his attack with only one paw which got no scar whatsoever from the blade. The beetle remembered too late that she had paws as solid as iron before she delivered a strong knee strike in his stomach followed by an uppercut that sent him flying back.

"FIRE STAR!" Shoving the pain away, Koji got back up in time to see Tigress using her Chi to shoot a star-shaped fire blast. He though he could block it with his dagger, but realized that it was a bad idea as the attacked exploded and burned him a bit after making contact with his blade. Once the fire passed away, Tigress immediately finished her offensive by hitting Koji with a Double Palm Strike that sent him crash into the courtyard's wall, knocking him out and making him return to his normal form.

"Koji is no longer able to continue: he is eliminated!"

Suya went to pick the first member of their team to be eliminated as Alena entered for the first time and took her own fighting stance. "I do not recognize the white flames Tigress uses." Neyo though. "So this is the famous Sacred Fire Chi Toka talked about?"

"FLAMETHROWER!" Tigress shouted before spitting a big jet of fire from her mouth. Alena blocked the attack with a jade-colored shield which had a circular form and some flames floating around it.

"This shield is called Shensheng Taiyang Qiang (Divine Sun Shield). It was used by the Sun Goddess to fight off evil and bring light to the world. I received it from Sakuya, the Spirit of Forests." The black panther explained. "She also gave me this!" She added with taking her Yueguang Huajia (Moonlight Painter) Brush in her paws and tracing a line to use her Power Slash technique which Tigress managed to dodge, but still got a small scar on her shoulder.

For the next minute, they exchanged attacks which Alena dodged or blocked with her shield and Tigress avoided with her feline agility. As they were on equal level, the to feline girls were getting a bit tired, panting in exhaustion. Alena decided to spice up things a bit by turning into her Eclipse form, her body turning half-white with red markings and half-black with purple ones.

"ECLIPSE BURST!" Alena shot her strongest attack right off the bat. Tigress frowned and created Sacred Fire with her paws.

"SACRED FIRE BLAST!" She shot a big blast of white fire that connected with Alena's Eclipse Burst and caused a huge explosion that once again forced those around to hold down to avoid getting blown away. Once the smoke cleared, both female felines were panting in exhaustion.

"Alena! Give me the tag! I'd like to show another trick too." Suya called with her wing extended. Alena hesitated for a moment before returning to her normal state and tagged her owl friend in.

"What's that trick you're talking about?" Tigress asked without releasing her fighting stance.

Suya simply gave a smile and poked the Pearl of Hope which started shining a light that took over her whole body. Once the light faded away, Suya's look had changed again. Along with her strong aura, she was now dressed in a Egyptian dancer's top that was made of gold coins along with a skirt of the same material that was open to show her leg. Her Pearl of Hope also changed as it now had extra parts resting into all four corners of her belly button while the central part remained normal. Needless to say all the boys around gave looks of awe (even Master Shifu for a brief moment).

"This is the First Gear! The fruit of a long and hard training where I had to sit in front of a pearl and focus for twelve hours! But as you can see, it was worth it!" She said with a smile as she got back in a fighting stance. "Now let's see what I can do: FURY BRAND!" She shouted a red energy surrounded her body for a moment. "This will make my attacks stronger."

Tigress simply attacked her with her Flamethrower technique. Suya simply rose one wing. "SEAL EVIL!" She summoned a light portal that sucked the fire attack. "This technique makes me an attack thrown at me." She then lifted both of her wings and charged her petals, but Toka called her.

"Wait, Suya! I'd like to fight a bit before this match is over." Suya nodded and tapped his paw to give him the tag and let him get in the match. "Sorry for entering only now: it's a bit cowardly from me to wait that you tired yourself out."

Tigress simply shook her head. "It's okay: I still got tons of energy in reserve for you!"

"Good: you're gonna need it!" With that, the snow leopard charged and engaged yet another close combat. To everybody's surprise, he was actually on the same level as her with neither managing to push the other back. That showed how hard Toka worked during the last months.

After dodging and blocking each other's attack for a few minutes, Tigress decided to step back a few feet and shoot a Sacred Fire Blast which the snow leopard avoided unlike his beetle friend and fought back with his Huo Yun (Fire Cloud) technique, spitting a lot of black smoke and snapping his fingers to put it on fire. Tigress jumped out of it with some burning marks and charged for her Double Palm Strike.

Toka simply charged too and went for his Iron Fist which collided with Tigress' attack and send both of them flying back many feet away. Following this shock, the two felines stood up while panting, Tigress more than Toka.

"What kind of training did they had with Master Yoshi?" Kasaiori asked with an impressed look.

"I don't know, but it must have been hard." Tanchi remarked.

"Alright, time to show one of my new attacks!" Toka happily though as he cracked his knuckles before lifting his fists. "FISTS STORM!" He suddenly started swinging his arms so fast that it looked like he was sending many punches with many fists **(Think like One Piece's Luffy's Gum Gum Gatling)**. Tigress couldn't dodge them all, so she had to try and block. However, the punches were too numerous and she was eventually pushed back by the storm of hits.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Koji in awe.

The snow leopard then lifted a paw in the air. "Come to me, Huángyúnfāng (Yellow Cloud Fang)!" Suddenly, a giant sword appeared in his paw. It had a very large silver blade with a yellow handle (think about Cloud's Buster sword from Final Fantasy 7, but with different colours). Everybody was impressed by Toka's impressive new weapon before Tigress charged for a kick which he blocked with the flat part of his sword and pushed her back.

He then swung it at her, but its huge size caused it to be a bit slow and Tigress could easily dodge it and counter attack, much to Toka's disadvantage. Seeing that his sword was not very helpful, he decided to make it disappear and instead focused his Chi around him which started taking a jade colour. His Chi then formed a phoenix above him and Toka's power grew up quickly, meaning that he was now in Phoenix Warrior mode. Tigress looked surprised before giving a smile.

"It's okay, I had enough: I surrender!" Everybody was surprised by those words as Tigress wasn't the kind to give up like that.

"Oh, hum...Fine, Master Tigress is eliminated via forfait! This means that the New Legend team are the winners!" Master Shifu announced.

All the young warriors cheered in joy before going to hug Toka after he complimented Tigress and told her not to feel bad for loosing. "They really became stronger since the day we faced them..." She though before leaving for the infirmary to tend to the small injuries she got from her fight.

* * *

 **We'll stop here for now. I hope you enjoyed the fight as well as all the new capacities, powers and skills our heroes got. Once again, if you don't know where they come from, just go read "Toka's Story", "Koji's Story", "Alena's Story", "Suya's Story" and "Neyo's Story".**


	4. Day-off

**We're gonna take a break from the action and go for something softer for this chapter.**

* * *

Two weeks after the heroes returned, the training has been going well and the criminals were too afraid to try and do anything crazy with the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five, the New Legend and the elemental Five in the Valley. Due to this, Master Shifu decided to give the New Legend members a day off to spend together, like they used to. Neyo proposed that they spent it at a lake called Blue Orchid where they could relax without any trouble.

Neyo led the team out of the Valley into a rainforest that overlooked the area that surrounded their home. The numerous mountains that cascade the landscape and the clouds that floated above it was making it a marvellous sight to see. The heroes were glad to take this trip off. Well, until Neyo lost them. Again.

"Please, Neyo, can we ask for for direction?" Koji asked, irritated that his hedgehog friend got them lost in the middle of this place.

"We don't need to: I just have to find the position we're on and refigure our direction with my compass." He said, his head plunged into his map of the region.

"Okay, dude, give me the map." Toka demanded, but before he could put a paw on it, the hedgehog swiped it away.

"Don't touch it! It's the only map of the region I have and it took me months of work to get it done. I don't want you to ruin it with your claws." He protested, like a kid defending his toy.

"That smell..." Alena suddenly said with an unusual smile on her face. She suddenly started running between the trees like a predator following her prey. The four others exchanged looks before following their friend.

"What has gotten into her?" Suya asked. the others looked at her in confusion, not knowing what to answer.

As they kept following Alena, the panther suddenly stopped in front of a cliff. The others caught up with her and noticed that her eyes were open wide.

"What's wrong, Alena?" Toka asked. She simply lifted her paw and pointed toward the horizon. They looked toward where she was pointing and fell into the same trance as her.

Blue Orchid Lake, vast green plains stretched for miles while the sparkling water of the lake reflected the sun's rays. Trees stood in the area, providing shade for any visitors. In short, they understood why Alena rushed toward this place.

"Whoa! You picked up a good spot, Neyo!" Toka said as the three others nodded their head in agreement which made the hedgehog smile, all proud of himself.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun!" Suya exclaimed and they all ran toward the wonderful zone.

They decided that they'll eat lunch after swimming in the lake a bit. For the time being, everyone went to change in their swim suits. Toka, Koji, and Neyo quickly changed into their swimming suits and dove into the water. It eventually turned into a huge water fight with all of them having fun while the girls stayed on shore.

"Alena? Are you coming out soon?" Suya asked as she finished putting on a pink bikini outfit that perfectly complimented her curvy shape.

"Hum...I don't know if I want the others to see me like this." The panther shyly said from behind bushes where she went to change with Suya.

"Oh, come on, Alena. What's wrong? You started wearing a top hoodie that shows a lot of your skin since the last months. It can't be worst."

"Okay, promise me you will not laugh and tell anyone I will ask you this."

"I promise." Suya said with a wing on her (round) chest. "Now come out."

The panther stepped out of the bushes she was hiding in and Suya was stunned by her swim suit. The purple bikini outfit had yellow lily designs and the bottom piece even had a yellow Yin/Yang symbol. This made her look absolutely beautiful, even next to Suya.

"Wow..." She muttered.

"I know..." Alena growled and blushed a bit.

"Sorry, but what it is that you wanted to ask?"

Alena gulped and blushed a bit more as she stuttered her question to her friend in embarrassment. "D-Does this suit makes me look...fat?"

Suya remained in silence for a moment before giggling cutely. "What's this question? Of course not! Every guy especially Toka would die upon seeing you like this." The owl complimented her friend.

Alena smiled at her avian friend as the two made their way back to the lake where the guys were playing together like kids.

"You better not mention this, or I will unleash my devine powers on you when you'll less expect it." Alena threatened in a joking tone.

"Don't worry: my beak is sealed." Suya responded, passing her feathers on her beak like a zip.

The three boys continued having until they saw the girls arriving and gave stunned looks. They came out of the water to greet them. "Whoa, Alena, I..." Toka said and blushed a bit.

"W-What?" Alena asked and blushed, feeling the need to hide herself right now.

"Sorry, it's just that... I never saw you in a swim suit before. And I think you look great." This compliment made both felines blush and look away from each other.

Meanwhile, Koji was stuck looking at the beautiful figure of his snowy owl friend who noticed him looking. This made him quickly look away and blush, but Suya giggled. "Koji, I'm your girlfriend. I don't mind you looking at my body. Now let's play in the water!" she said and wrapped her wings around Koji's arm which made him blush hard as it made contact with Suya's chest.

So, for the rest of the day, the five friends played in the lake, ate lunch and simply enjoyed each other's company. When the night fell and the sky got filled with thousands of shining stars along with a beautiful full moon, the group sat around a camp fire, eating some food made by Po's father before leaving.

"Awww, what a delicious night, isn't it?" Toka asked as he relaxed with his two paws behind his head.

"Yup, you said it, bro." Koji nodded. He was eating his food near the fire while laying on the grass with Suya snuggling against him.

"You remember when we used to go at the beach and watch the sunset every day?" Alena asked while eating her own food.

"Yeah. It's crazy how time flies quickly. I feel like it was yesterday." Suya said and rested her head on Koji's chest. This made him wish he had fur like all of his friends instead of an exoskeleton that was hard and dry.

"This only makes our time together more enjoyable." Neyo cited as he was making a drawing of the sky on a paper scroll, using his needle and some ink.

"Yeah." Toka nodded. "We're so focused on becoming stronger and defending China that we almost forget to spend good moments like this." Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. "Hey, Neyo, you brought your guitar, right? What about you sing a little song to immortalize this moment?"

"Okay." the beetle got up from the grass and went to pick up his guitar and started playing a soft song.

 **(Tonight In Babylon by LoverushUK and Bryan Adams)**

 _ **We'll be celebrating, dancing until dawn,**_  
 _ **Come on dry your tears now, put your dark glasses on,**_  
 _ **Tonight in Babylon**_

 _ **Gonna be a revolution, a change is gonna come,**_  
 _ **Gonna be a new beginning, gonna shine on everyone**_  
 _ **Tonight in Babylon, tonight in Babylon**_  
 _ **Tonight in Babylon, tonight in Babylon**_

 _Koji started playing a beautiful solo during which all the others smiled at him_

 _ **Everybody feels alright**_  
 _ **Everybody feels alright**_  
 ** _Tonight in Babylon_**

 _ **Maybe we should go out dancing, put the red light on,**_  
 _ **Everybody knows it's over, we knew it all along,**_  
 _ **Tonight in Babylon, tonight in Babylon**_  
 ** _Tonight in Babylon, tonight in Babylon_**

 _He played another beautiful solo and everybody, even Alena smiled as his song was beautiful and could almost make the stars dance_

 _ **Everybody feels alright, yeah**_  
 _ **Everybody feels alright**_  
 ** _Tonight in Babylon_**

 _Koji ceased his beat and took a soft almost sad tone_

 _ **Maybe we should go out dancing, put the red light on,**_  
 _ **Everybody knows it's over, we knew it all along,**_  
 _ **Tonight in Babylon, tonight in Babylon**_  
 ** _Tonight in Babylon, tonight in Babylon_**

 _He then resumed it slowly, but surely and then stronger than before. At this point, the others started singing with him_

 _ **Everybody feels alright**_  
 _ **Everybody feels alright**_  
 ** _Tonight in Babylon_**

 ** _Tonight in Babylon_**

 ** _Everybody feels alright_**  
 ** _Everybody feels alright_**  
 ** _Tonight in Babylon_**  
 ** _Tonight in Babylon_**  
 ** _Tonight in Babylon_**

 _The last notes were finishing and Suya came hugging Koji as Neyo let out a tear while Alena just smiled and Toka looked up at the sky._

"Together forever..."

* * *

 **Man, I almost cried upon writing this chapter of our heroes having fun together! I strongly recommend you to go listen to this song: it's beautiful but so underrated.**


	5. Through the heart

**To Grey Coincidence: Yeah, Neyo's not perfect, but he really enjoys his friends' company.**

* * *

In the Spirit Realm was a great palace that worked as the head quarter for the Spirit Realm Army as they were called. It looked like the Tower of Scared Flames from Gongmen City, but way more sinister and floating on a rock. In the inside was a reunion table long enough for at least twenty person, but for the moment, there was only eleven ones sitting around it with their leader, Zhan Jun, sitting at the very end.

The leader was a mix of a phoenix and a peacock with primary black feathers and the secondary ones such as his crest ones were of a burning orange. The five tail feathers behind him were unusually large for a peacock and were decorated with a strange orange symbol. His eyes were blood red and seemed uninterested. He was dressed in a dark kimono which was barely visible because of his already black feathers.

"...That's all. I hope everyone understands." He finished the reunion and allowed his ten disciples to leave. However, there was one that slammed his paw on the table to get everyone's attention.

"I have enough!" He shouted. It was none other than the disciple #5 Cris Zhu, an abnormally muscled blue bear who had four arms, each with a black glove, a black open vest on his shoulders, a golden belt and black pants, giving him the look of a wrestler. "It's been months since we're stuck in here with nothing to do! When are we gonna have the chance to go in the Mortal Realm and fight?!"

 **(For those of you who don't know how they all look, go read the 40th chapter of my other story "Power Struggle Tournament" as it is there that I introduced them all)**

Zise Jiao, Zhan Jun's commandant, some kind of purple goat with bronze horns who was wearing circular silver glasses around his eyes and a fire-themed kimono, gave a glare (which was invisible). "How dare you talk to our lord this way?"

However, the phoenix/peacock hybrid lifted his wing to calm him down. "Don't get mad, Zise." He then looked at his disciple. "It is true that I've kept you locked in here for very long. What it is that you want to ask me, Cris?"

"Let me get in the Mortal Realm and kill some masters, my lord! Let me gave them a pre-taste of our army to show them they aren't nothing compared to us!" The bear asked.

Zhan Jun though about it for a few seconds before giving his answer. "As you wish. You can go and have a little fun, but bring your three subordinates with you."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Mortal Realm, it was a peaceful day at the Jade Palace. Po left to go work at his father's noodle shop, Mantis and Kasaiori went to the former's village to present his girlfriend to his mother, Monkey went to meet Kaiba so that he could learn the Trance technique with Tongo Tonga and Yang going with him so that they could see their friends again, Viper went to shop in her town and insisted that Tigress and Mizufusen come with her, and Tanchi went to share all the cooking things she learned in Egypt with Mr. Ping while he was working. This left the New Legend members alone in the palace.

The five young warriors were justly in the training courtyard doing small hobbies. Neyo was sitting in his corner, reading a book; Alena was meditating on a rock; Suya was taking a nap on a tree branch; Koji was composing a new song while resting against a tree, and Toka was sitting on the wall to admire the beautiful horizon.

"That's a very beautiful song you made there, Koji." He complimented his bug friend, looking down at him.

"Thanks, Toka. It's not completely finished, but I'm adding the finishing touches." The beetle smiled before taking a more serious tone. "You know, I informed Yang about Mrs. Yun's death, this morning. The poor kid was very sad as he liked her a lot."

Toka turned his happy face upside down. "Yeah, I liked her too. Unfortunately, things most sometimes happen, even if we don't want them to."

At this moment, Master Shifu suddenly came rushing into the courtyard which made everyone quickly gather before him. "My students! The Musician Village is under attack! A massive one that is! You need to go help the villagers!"

"Finally, some action!" Koji happily said and cracked his knuckles. "I was getting a bit bored. Let's go!" He said as the team started running away, but Master Shifu called Toka.

"Toka, wait! Aren't you going to bring your Jade Phoenix Statue in case someone might get hurt?" He asked in concern. Toka though about it.

"Nah, no need; we'll finish this up even before anyone can get hurt." He assured and waved to his master before running after his comrades.

* * *

Later on, our heroes arrived at the Musician Village where it was chaos. Houses were destroyed, people were running and screaming in panic and there was an evil aura coming from the middle of the town. The New Legend rushed right there and found four people destroying everything. There was a big four-armed blue bear (Cris, duh) with a small red bull wearing a flame-themed mask and wrestling attire, a strange being who had the upper body of a purple bird with a yellow tummy while the lower part was that of a grey fish. He was wearing a loincloth and had a small harpon. The last one was a strange reptile being who clearly was not a snake (it's a dinosaur).

"Hey! I recognize them!" Neyo exclaimed and pointed at the four intruders. "They were with all those guys who attacked us at the PST! It's Cris Zhu, Ospreay (the mermaid-bird), Ligero (masked bull) and Rampage (dinosaur)!"

"Glad to see you remembered our names." Cris remarked with a smirk.

"I also remember that you gave me a violent punch which I did not forget!" Koji angrily pointed out and stepped forward, but was held back by Neyo.

"Wait, Koji! If my memory is correct, this guy is the Disciple number 5. Or the fifth strongest of the gang that attacked us. If that's the case, we need a plan as attacking without thinking could be dangerous."

"Neyo's right." Toka nodded. "Here's what I suggest: you guys neutralize the three dudes while Koji and I take care of this four-armed freak. Okay?" All the others nodded and got ready to fight. "Let's go!"

So they all split up to pick on the enemy. Neyo got Ligero to whom he tried to shoot Chi arrows, but the bull dodged with agile moves before catching the hedgehog by the sides and applying a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. "Ouch! Hey! It's called "Kung Fu Panda"! Not "Wrestling Panda!" He angrily shouted before kicking up and pressed on his attack.

Meanwhile, Suya ended up facing Ospreay whom she though she could take on forward and charged, only to receive a fish tail slap in the face. The hybrid then grabbed and threw his harpon at her, but she dodged it. However, it suddenly came back flying at her. "What the heck?!"

"I can control this harpon with my Chi and send it in the direction that I want!" Ospreay said with a smirk.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to go hard on him." The snowy owl though while using her Petals Chi to push back the harpon.

On the other part of the village, Alena was busy avoiding the sharp claws and teeth from Rampage who actually managed to land a cut on her cheek that made her bleed.

"You bastard!" She growled as she summoned her Divine Shield to block the attacks and then used her brush and the Power Slash technique to push him back.

Finally, Toka and Koji took their fighting positions against the four-armed bear. "I defeated you in one blow, so I can do it again with or without your little friend!"

"First, it's only because I was tired from my previous fight! Second, I've became way more stronger since!" Koji replied.

"Let's go!" Toka shouted and charged with his best friend toward the enemy, starting the combat. Despite their months of hard training, Cris revealed himself to be strong enough to resist to them simultaneously in close combat. That was mainly because of the fact that he had four muscled arms.

After a few minutes of trying without success, the two heroes jumped back and went for Chi attacks. "Huo Yun!" Toka screamed and spat smoke to put it on fire while Koji grabbed the badge around his neck and shot a Chi propeller. However, once the smoke caused by the combined attacks faded, it was revealed that the blue bear was barely damaged.

"You're done? My turn!" He said and charged with an impressive speed to surprise Toka with a kick in the side that sent him crash into a nearby house that completely collapsed upon impact.

"Toka!" Koji screamed in shock before seeing Cris turning his attention to him. Gulping, he grabbed his badge and turned on his Second Stage Half-demon form, getting his ninja outfit and big dagger.

"This is your power up? Okay, let me show you mine." Cris said and focused his energy which was so strong that the area around them started trembling. Soon, Cris' body started emanating a golden energy that created some cracks on the ground underneath his feet. Koji could only look in shock at the power of his opponent.

"CRAP!" He though as he jumped in the air and charged his attack. "BUG'S B-" However, before he could launch it, Cris shot a golden energy beam from his mouth that directly touched him and caused him to fall down to the ground.

The big bear then looked at the destroyed house to see that Toka recovered from his attack and was now charged with jade Chi as he was now in Phoenix Warrior mode. "You powered up too? This might get fun after all."

Pushing a battle cry, Toka once again attacked Cris in close combat, but despite his boost given by his Phoenix Warrior Chi, the bear was still capable of blocking and dodging his attacks with ease. Eventually, he decided to reply with a violent kick that Toka blocked with his forearm and immediately regretted it as he felt like it almost broke in two. He putted some distance between himself and his opponents to let the pain pass.

"That's all? I expected more from the legendary Phoenix Warrior!" Cris growled as he jumped in the air, charged energy in his four hands and shot four energy balls that caused massive explosions around the whole village. Needless to say our heroes were in big trouble...

* * *

 **I know what you're all saying: dude, why the heroes face up with such a strong character while the story had barely began? I'll tell you why: I don't want you to think that the New Legend members have became the strongest fighters in China despite defeating the Furious Five.**

 **Also, it's not like shows can't introduce powerful characters at the start of a new season. The Dragon Ball Z fan will know what I'm talking about.**


	6. Through the heart part 2

Things were not going very well for the New Legend as the four criminals they came to stop from attacking and destroying the Musician Village were too strong for them. Alena was jumping all around, using her Divine Shield to block jaw and claws-shaped energy blasts shot by Rampage who was even more agressive than her. Suya had difficulties finding openings between the harpon shots and yellow and purple energy shots that Ospreay was shooting at her with his knife. As for Neyo, he managed to put some distance between himself and Ligero to avoid all his wrestling attacks though this didn't allowed him to counter attack either.

But the worst part was that Cris, the disciple n.5, was so strong that he could take on Toka and Koji even in their super forms. Both partners were currently panting in exhaustion, covered in bruises. Koji had turned into his Cong Wo mode as his secondary half-demon powers were of no help.

"Let me explain you this: I might be only number five in the Spirit Realm Army's ranks, but I'm the most capable in term of physical power which seems to be exactly what you guys are relying on. This is why you can't overpower me!" Cris explained.

Refusing to give up, Koji charged his sword with Demon Chi. "BUG'S BITE!" His attack managed to connected with the bear's back without he could have time to notice it. Unfortunately, the attack barely left a mark on his body. "What?! Why? Why it doesn't work?" Koji panicked and lifted his two swords.

"Bugs shouldn't try to play with big animals!" Cris remarked before shouting golden energy beams with his four hands that connected with Koji and sent him crash away.

"KOJI!" Toka said in shock of seeing his best friend getting hurt. "You bastard! PHOENIX FIST!" Charging his strongest attack, he punched Cris in the stomach and sent him crash into a rock that got destroyed from the impact. Cris quickly got back up with a burning mark on his stomach.

"Man! That was strong: I almost had to spit blood. You're pretty interesting unlike this pathetic bug!" He remarked which made Toka growl in anger.

Back on Alena's side, the panther was covered of bleeding cuts, but actually managed to land a few hits on Rampage thanks to her Eclipse form. "I'm the strongest predator in this game, girly. You should know this: don't hunt what you can't kill!" The dinosaur snickered.

"Then you're gonna regret hunting a demigoddess." Alena replied without releasing her fighting stance.

Rampage charged toward her with his mouth open. "DEATH CHOMP!" His fangs turned purple and he was ready to bite. Alena was ready to block his attack with her Divine Shield before putting on a smirk and suddenly taking out her brush to use her Power Slash technique and send Rampage in the air.

"ECLIPSE BURST!" She screamed and lifted her paws to shoot her strongest attack which pierced the dinosaur's chest. He let out a big cough before falling on the ground, dead. Alena smiled in victory before falling on her knees from exhaustion and returning to her normal fur with her fur becoming black again.

Meanwhile, Suya decided to turn into her First Gear form which allowed to regain the upper hand as Ospreay's harpon and knife were not strong enough. "No! I can't loose! Master Cris won't accept it!" the bird/fish hybrid declared as he kept using his knife to shoot yellow and purple Chi shots at Suya who simply blocked it with her Seal Evil.

Ospreay was about to shoot his harpon again, when Suya started using her Hypnotizing Dance which stopped him dead in his track. Looking at her moving her wings and body in such a seductive way, he fell under her trance and dropped his weapons. Seeing how he was vulnerable, Suya smirked and shot a jet of Petals Chi which cut Ospreay at different points. It was enough to injure him, but not enough to kill him. She could now send him in jail.

As for Neyo, he ended up finding the right rhythm of Ligero's moves and found the good way to avoid them all. The bull kept trying to approach the hedgehog who simply kept him away by using all his weapons. "Grrr! Enough with the playing! I'm going for my strongest attack!" He growled and charged his horns with red energy. "BULL HAMMER CHARGE!"

He charged at great speed toward Neyo who simply sighed. "Seeing his tactics doesn't work anymore, he decides to use anger and thin it will knock me by using all his power. However, this also leaves me many openings." Neyo simply dodged the charge and shot a Chi arrow right into the back of the bull, causing him to trap and fall head first into a rock. He was defeated. Neyo walked over to him with a look a pity. "Any last words before I send you in prison?"

"Yes..." The bull weakly said. "NACHOOOOOOO!" He screamed before passing out.

 **(Nacho Libre reference XD)**

Things were not going as well for Toka. No matter how many times he hit or kicked Cris, he just wouldn't stay down. The bear justly swan a fist at him, looking for a punch which the snow leopard dodged, letting him strike a rock that got reduced to shades. He took the opportunity to strike Cris with a Fist Storm which pushed him back from a few feet and left many marks on his body. Yet, he still didn't fell down.

"What? What do I have to do to beat him?!" Toka angrily though.

Charging up his Phoenix Warrior Chi, he charged at great speed and attacked Cris in close combat, but the bear still managed to dodge and block all of his attacks with his four arms. Eventually, he decided to go for a Phoenix Fist which Cris easily dodged, letting him strike in the air. He then replied with a knee strike in the stomach that sent the snow leopard fly up in the air where he groaned in pain.

However, as soon as he landed back on his feet, he charged and resumed attacking Cris to always the same result. No matter how fast or how hard he attacked, nothing changed. "Enough playing!" the bear said and smashed his opponent across the face before grabbing him by the neck and chokeslamming him on the ground. He then picked him up by the neck and threw him in the air before punching him so hard in the stomach that he spat a lot of blood and was sent flying to the other side of the village.

"S-Shit..." He mumbled while weakly trying to stand on his paws. "He's...too...strong..."

Cris still wanted to have fun with him and charged for another attack. However, Alena suddenly jumped in and delivered a violent kick to Cris' cheek to send him flying away. suya joined as well by throwing a jet of petals that knocked him back a bit. Finally, Neyo took out his Chi Bow and shot a Chi arrow, looking to hit Cris' vital point and neutralizing him for good. However, the bear suddenly shot his eyes open and dodged Neyo's attack.

"You're really good to annoy me! Let me give you a reward for it!" He said and swung his four arms to shoot a jet of golden energy that created an explosion so powerful that all three of them got knocked away. The energy that they lost during their individual fight didn't helped and they were laying down with not much to help them stand up. "I've gotta thank you all: no one has ever stood up that long to me and it was really fun. However, it seems you've reached your limit. So we're gonna stop the game here. To thank you, I'm gonna kill your beloved leader first before making you follow him.

He turned his attention toward Toka who was now standing on both of his knees, completely defenceless, and charged on of his fists with golden energy that soon took the shape of a flame.

"This is my strongest attack: the Special Piercing Punch! It can pierce through anything and will not stop until it hits something." He got ready to charge. "GOODBYE, PHOENIX WARRIOR!" He charged, ready to finish him off.

Toka closed his eyes. It really was it. He couldn't dodge or block the upcoming attack. His time has come. In a matter of seconds, his whole life flashed before him: being rejected as a kid, meeting his friends during the Spring Celebrations, meeting Master Yoshi and getting trained by him which also made him past the best twelve years of his life, meeting and getting trained by Master Shifu, the Furious Five and Po, participating in two Power Struggle tournaments, training with Shen in the other world and becoming the Phoenix Warrior, training with Yoshi, Po and Tigress on the land of Fusang, and reuniting with his friends after many months.

 _But now, all of that was coming to an end..._

SPLOSH!

To his surprised, Toka didn't felt anything pierce him, but a liquid being splashed all over him. Opening his eyes, he saw that the liquid that got splashed all over him was white. But what could that be? It was only upon lifting his gaze that he saw probably the most shocking thing he ever saw...

Koji was standing between he and Cris, the bear's fist _piercing through his torso_. Alena, Suya and Neyo also saw this scene and all gave horrified looks. Strangely, the beetle didn't even seemed to realize the wound he had as he simply gave a deadly glare to the bear.

"Impossible, how can you eve move after..." He mumbled before Koji suddenly rose his sword in the air. "NO, WAIT!" Cris barely had time to remove his fist from Koji's torso before this last one swung his blade and cut his arm off, letting it fall to the ground and making a fountain of blood come out of his wound.

Cris pushed a giant scream of pain as he lost one arm. After he managed to fight the pain off, he realized that his three subordinates were defeated (with one dead) and simply scoffed.

"Fine! You won this time! But you won't so lucky next time we meet!" With that, he summoned a portal in which he entered to return to the Spirit Realm.

The adrenaline rush from the moment faded away and Koji started feeling the pain of the hole into his torso that made breathing becoming hard. He was feeling dizzy and his view was getting blurry. Finally, he lost the strength to hold his sword which he dropped on the ground and started falling backward, but luckily, Toka caught his best friend in his arms in time.

"KOJI!" He screamed in horror as the three others joined his side as well, gathering around their friend. The beetle coughed some blood before weakly looking at them.

"It's not as bad as it feels, right?" He then lifted his head and saw the hole in his body. "Oh...Well crap..."

"Don't talk, Koji. Try to economize your strength!" Suya nervously said before looking at Toka. "Use that jade phoenix statue Karasu gave you: it can heal mortal wounds, right?"

Toka nodded and reached to pick his statue in his pocket, only to find out it wasn't there. It was then that he remembered something. "Crap! I left it at the palace!"

Neyo putted both of his hands on the sides of his head as he started panicking. "Alena! Your brush can rejuvenate things, right? Use it to fix Koji's body, quick!"

However, the black panther sadly shook her head. "It only works with material things: not living ones."

"It's okay, guys...it's okay..." Koji whispered, clearly getting weaker by the seconds.

"Why, Koji?" Toka asked with a trembling voice. "Why did you took that shot to save me? Why?!"

"I-I don't know...My body acted on its own...Maybe it was because I didn't wanted him to kill you..."

Toka's arms started trembling as his best friend was dying and he was helpless against it. Tears started forming in his eyes. "Koji...please...don't die... We can't protect the Valley without you..."

"That's not true..." The beetle said with coughing. "Toka, you're the strongest guy I ever met... You're also my best friend... I don't care about what the others say... You've always been and you'll always be..."

He then looked at Suya who already started crying while holding his hand with her wing. "Suya... I've kept this to myself for very long... But I always loved you, from the moment I laid eyes on you... You're as beautiful inside as you are outside... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner..." The snowy owl nodded and kissed the beetle with her trembling beak.

Once the kiss was over, Koji looked at Alena. "Alena... I know we didn't bonded as much as with the others...but you're not the monster everybody wants you to think... You're a great person... Don't let them tell you who you are: this is YOUR decision...And please, take good care of Toka, when I'll be gone..." For the first time ever, the New Legend members actually saw their black panther friend cry as she nodded her head.

"And Neyo..." Koji said as he turned his look toward his hedgehog friend. "You're the smartest and most mature guy I've ever known... Don't be ashamed of that: those are very great qualities... I'm sure that one day, you'll make the greatest creation in the world..." At this remark, Neyo nodded and didn't hold his tears back anymore.

"Please, guys... Tell Karasu, the Tao Gao, my dad and the tribe, Master Yoshi and all of our friends that I'm sorry... But I lived a great life and I don't have nay regrets... _Thank you_..." Those were his last words before gently closing his eyes and resting himself against Toka's body, his arms falling limp. The hard truth hit the four warriors like a rock.

 _Koji was gone._

All of our heroes started crying a lot, Suya and Toka more than the others as the former dropped her head on her boyfriend's corpse in tears while Toka lifted his head to the sky and shouted.

"KOJI!"


	7. Goodbye, brother

**Since our heroes are probably gonna cry for many days, maybe weeks, months, or even a year because of Koji's death, we're gonna have to take our chapters to other places. Starting with a chapter that breaks the fourth wall. A questions chapter!**

* * *

Toka was standing in the training courtyard which was empty outside of him and smiled at the camera. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to a special chapter of "The New Legend" where I break the fourth wall to answer fans' questions. So without any further due, let's get going with the first question!" The snow leopard said and received letters out of a portal which he read.

 _"Hey, Toka, I always wondered how you and the others characters of this story's voices could sound. So, which actor would play you, to give me an idea?"_

"Well, for me, I'd say I would sound like Henry Cavill, the guy who actually play Superman in the DCEU movies. For Koji, he would be played by James Arnold Taylor, who played Ratchet in the Ratchet & Clank game franchise, Alena would be played by Milla Jovovich, the girl who started in all the Resident Evil movies, for Suya, I'd say Idina Menzel, the actress who gives her voice to Else in Disney movies (don't worry: she will never sing "Let It Go") and for Neyo, he sounds like Jesse Eisenberg, the dude who played Colombus in Zombieland, Blu in Rio, and Lex Luthor in BvS."

 _"There's a rumour going around about Neyo: you see, while you and Koji both have a girlfriend/love interest for you, Neyo doesn't seem to have any. Yet, your group has come across many attracting girls during your adventures. I also noticed that Neyo prefers confessing his personal troubles to guys like you and Koji instead of girls with the only exception being Mei Ling. So everybody is wondering, is Neyo gay or straight?"_

Toka looked at the camera. "Guys. It's evident. I though everybody knew that Neyo is-" At the same moment, Po who was eating not too far let out a giant burp which covered Toka's answer. "...Well, now you guys know the answer."

 _"Hey, Toka, what is your dream in life? We know that Koji wants to prove he's a worthy fighter and that Suya wants to become a brave warrior and also that Neyo wants to find the world's deepest secrets, but what is YOUR personal objective?"_

The snow leopard chuckled a bit. "It's clear: I wanna become the greatest Kung Fu master of all time and prove to everyone that I'm far from being a monster!" He said with holding a fist to the camera.

 _"Are we ever gonna see a story where the kids from your world and those from Karasu's world ends up teaming up to stop a threat that the adults won't have time to?"_

"Well, that's not actually in our plans, but I think that would be fun and cute."

 _"Hey, toka, are you in love with Alena or Tigress? I'm curious."_

Toka blushed a lot. "Next question!"

 _"Is Koji ever gonna come back from the dead or is he truly gone forever?"_

"Listen, pal, if Koji is gonna come back or not is a top secret from the author. And if I tell you, I'm gonna have to kidnap you. And since this is a story open to everyone, I'm gonna have to kidnap all those who read this chapter. And that's a lot of people, so forget about that."

He then pressed his paws together.

"Alright, that's all for this chapter, guys. If you have questions to ask, don't hesitate as I'll make myself a pleasure to answer them."


	8. Questions chapter

**Since our heroes are probably gonna cry for many days, maybe weeks, months, or even a year because of Koji's death, we're gonna have to take our chapters to other places. Starting with a chapter that breaks the fourth wall. A questions chapter!**

* * *

Toka was standing in the training courtyard which was empty outside of him and smiled at the camera. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to a special chapter of "The New Legend" where I break the fourth wall to answer fans' questions. So without any further due, let's get going with the first question!" The snow leopard said and received letters out of a portal which he read.

 _"Hey, Toka, I always wondered how you and the others characters of this story's voices could sound. So, which actor would play you, to give me an idea?"_

"Well, for me, I'd say I would sound like Henry Cavill, the guy who actually play Superman in the DCEU movies. For Koji, he would be played by Josh Gad, who played Chuck in The Angry Birds Movie, Alena would be played by Milla Jovovich, the girl who started in all the Resident Evil movies, for Suya, I'd say Idina Menzel, the actress who gives her voice to Else in Disney movies (don't worry: she will never sing "Let It Go") and for Neyo, he sounds like Jesse Eisenberg, the dude who played Colombus in Zombieland, Blu in Rio, and Lex Luthor in BvS."

 _"There's a rumour going around about Neyo: you see, while you and Koji both have a girlfriend/love interest for you, Neyo doesn't seem to have any. Yet, your group has come across many attracting girls during your adventures. I also noticed that Neyo prefers confessing his personal troubles to guys like you and Koji instead of girls with the only exception being Mei Ling. So everybody is wondering, is Neyo gay or straight?"_

Toka looked at the camera. "Guys. It's evident. I though everybody knew that Neyo is-" At the same moment, Po who was eating not too far let out a giant burp which covered Toka's answer. "...Well, now you guys know the answer."

 _"Hey, Toka, what is your dream in life? We know that Koji wants to prove he's a worthy fighter and that Suya wants to become a brave warrior and also that Neyo wants to find the world's deepest secrets, but what is YOUR personal objective?"_

The snow leopard chuckled a bit. "It's clear: I wanna become the greatest Kung Fu master of all time and prove to everyone that I'm far from being a monster!" He said with holding a fist to the camera.

 _"Are we ever gonna see a story where the kids from your world and those from Karasu's world ends up teaming up to stop a threat that the adults won't have time to?"_

"Well, that's not actually in our plans, but I think that would be fun and cute."

 _"Hey, toka, are you in love with Alena or Tigress? I'm curious."_

Toka blushed a lot. "Next question!"

 _"Is Koji ever gonna come back from the dead or is he truly gone forever?"_

"Listen, pal, if Koji is gonna come back or not is a top secret from the author. And if I tell you, I'm gonna have to kidnap you. And since this is a story open to everyone, I'm gonna have to kidnap all those who read this chapter. And that's a lot of people, so forget about that."

He then pressed his paws together.

"Alright, that's all for this chapter, guys. If you have questions to ask, don't hesitate as I'll make myself a pleasure to answer them."


	9. Gender swapping technique

**This chapter is a suggestion from TheDragonSaver and is for humorous purposes.**

* * *

Before coming back to her world with her friends, Suya received a scroll from her friend Karasu which contained the instructions to learn a magical technique that allowed one to swap genders: a male could turn into a female and vice-versa. However, she was so preoccupied by her quest to become stronger in Egypt that she completely forgot to learn it. However, now, she was back to the Valley and could work full time on it.

The snowy owl was currently sitting in her room at the palace with the scroll opened before her. She's been practicing all day long and was about to master the technique. Closing her eyes, she focused as well as she could. This technique was harder to master as it required her to control magic instead of Chi like she was used to first. She concentrated hard with her eyes closed and performed a few moves with her wings to activate the spell.

POUF!

Suya blinked her eyes a few times as it was her first time doing the moves correctly and using magic which made her feel dizzy for a moment. However, she didn't only felt that: she felt...different. Rubbing her head a bit, she then looked down at herself and was surprised to see that her look changed. Her normally curvy body was now pretty muscled and she no longer had wide hips or a round chest and rear. She also felt different between her legs...

"I DID IT!" She shouted happily, admiring herself in her room's mirror under every angle. She didn't looked bad at all as a man. She then heard the talking of Toka and Koji as they were walking near her room after finishing their training. "Hey! Toka! Koji! Enter, quick!"

The boys were surprised to hear their owl friend call for them and entered her room as she asked them. Needless to say they were very surprised to see her with the body of a boy now. She quickly explained them that it was Karasu's technique.

"Whoa! This is cool!" Koji said in awe. "I mean, you are beautiful as a girl, but you also look great as a man. Not that I'm gay or anything."

"Thanks, Koji." Suya said and pocked _his_ boyfriend on the nose. "It means that we can now take baths together without causing awkward moments. And it feels pretty good to be in a man's body. Though I feel a bit uncomfortable between my legs."

Toka and Koji chuckled. "Don't worry: you'll end up getting used to it."

Suya smiled and then tapped his chin before coming up with an idea. "Say, we don't have any training to do tomorrow: what would you say about learning this technique too?"

Both of them exchanged a look before turning back to Suya. "I don't know if I really want to learn this." Toka admitted and rubbed the back of his head. Koji gave him a friendly nudge.

"Come on, dude. Karasu told me this technique can come in handy a lot, like to get into places we're usually not supposed to. And beside, I always wondered how it would feel like to be a girl."

Toka scratched his chin a bit before taking his decision. "Alright, we'll learn this technique together then." Suya smiled and made a few moves with her wings to return to her female form before everyone went to sleep.

The following day, Toka, Koji and Suya had the luxury of having the training courtyard all to themselves as the others had to absent for tens of reasons. Today, Suya took her male form and didn't put on her black top as she didn't needed to hide her (strong) chest anymore. Five hours have passed since the training started and the two boys were almost done with controlling magic over Chi.

"Are you guys having the hang of it yet?" Suya asked them as he preened his feathers.

"I think so." Koji said with a smile. "Just wait a second..." He mumbled as he focused and did the moves with his little white fingers to activate the spell. Toka followed and did the same.

POUF!

Once the smoke cleared, Suya saw with satisfaction that the two boys were no longer boys, but girls. Toka's fur became lighter in term of colours and her figure became way more feminine. Her face changed the most as it looked a bit like Tigress' and had longer eyelashes. As for Koji, her arms and legs became longer and she even got a neck for her head, making her almost look like any two-legged animal. Her eyes became prettier while she gained an hour glass shape with pretty strong abs and even a navel.

The two of them looked in surprise at their new appearance before realizing they had no top to cover their chest and quickly protected themselves with their arms. Lucky that no one was around to see them. they didn't dared imagining how Monkey and Mantis would have reacted.

"Too cool! We're girls!" Koji exclaimed before realizing her voice changed. "My voice too. Wow!"

"So? How does it feels to be girls now?" Suya asked her new girl friends with a smile.

"It's cool. But I feel strange in the chest." Koji remarked.

"Yes, don't worry: you'll get used to it. It's part of the female body." Suya assured.

"Guys?" Toka called, still covering herself. "Not that I want to ruin the moment, but could we get some clothes before someone sees us like this?"

Suya rubbed his beak. "The problem is that you don't have any girl clothes. Luckily that I still have some money that you shared with me from your victory at the PST, Koji." suya said with a smile.

"Wait, you're not thinking..." Toka said.

"This is a joke?" Koji nervously asked.

"Time to go shopping!" Suya happily said as he reverted to his girl form.

The three girls went down to the village's best clothes shop and started looking for something that the snow leopardess and beetle could wear. In the mean time, they burrowed two of Tigress' vests (hoping she wouldn't notice the difference upon bringing them back) to hide themselves. After looking around a bit, both Toka and Koji picked up dresses of their taste and left to the changing rooms to try them on.

"Are you coming out soon?" Suya asked from the outside, excited to see how they will look.

"Coming out!" Koji said and indeed came out. The beetle got a set of purple clothes to compensate for her usual trousers which consisted of a purple sport bra that covered her chest but left her arms, shoulders, neck area and his strong, curvy midsection exposed and purple jeans that hugged her hips and ended at her ankles to leave her feet exposed. The attire was matching well with her facepaint.

"Whoa! Koji, you look great!" Suya complimented her girlfriend (it's so weird to say it like that) while admiring her awesome new look.

"Y-You really think so?" Koji asked and blushed a bit as she enjoyed looking to Suya.

"Of course, dear." The snowy owl said and poked at the beetle's nose. "Toka, it's your turn."

The snow leopardess came out and both of her friends were stunned. She changed into a dress that consisted of an ice blue shirt with dark blue tips that was high enough to expose her fluffy tummy and neck along with orange pants with a yellow belt tied to the top to hold them in place. Additionally, she putted bandages on her feet to compensate for sandals.

"So, hum, how do I look?" Toka nervously asked as her two friends just glanced without saying a word.

"Oh my god! Toka, you're absolutely gorgeous! I think Tigress will get jealous upon seeing you like this."

The snow leopardess giggled. "Tigress has never be one to worry about her look as far as I know." She said and shared a laugh with her owl friend.

"Speaking of which, I think Tigress will kill us if we don't bring her vests back to her room before she comes back!" Koji broke the moment. "Let's go!"

Suya gave the money to the owner before running out with her two friends. And this is how three of the five New Legend members learned the gender swap technique.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, DragonSaver ;)**


	10. Reunion with Tao Gao

**Time for the new crossover between "The New Legend Reboot" and "Phoenix of Yin, Dragon of Yang"!**

* * *

The Jade Palace was in a pretty depressing mood. Ever since Koji died, two weeks ago, none of the New Legend members were in the mood to do anything but cry. Master Shifu, the Furious Five and Po were on a mission to another region, leaving the Elemental Five alone to the palace. The group was justly gathering at the palace's entrance.

"So? What news?" Kasaiori asked. The four other members of their group have been trying to help their New Legend friends for days to no great results.

"It's always the same thing for Toka." Mizufusen said. "He just sits on his bed and doesn't talk at all."

"I'm afraid Suya's no better." Yang pointed out. "She's always in the courtyard, smashing the tree with her wings."

"If she keeps up like this, they're gonna end up breaking." Tongo Tonga added.

"As for Neyo, he still cries in his room about how he failed to help Koji." Tanchi said.

Kasaiori looked down. "And Alena is always on the palace's roof, waiting for the gods to give her a sign or a power to bring him back. I don't like to see them suffer like this."

"What can we do for them?" Yang asked.

"Nothing: they want their friend back, but it's impossible." The eagle said and shook her head.

As a big feeling of sadness fell upon the group, it was instantly interrupted by a portal that suddenly opened in the middle of the place. A group of five persons came out of it. There was a raven dressed in a blue kimono and a scarf of the same colour around the neck who had a sword tied to his side. There was Lord Shen, but dressed in a red kimono with a different Guan Dao tied on his back. Fenghuang, the rogue warrior owl was also present, as well as Mei Ling, Crane's academy friend, and Fung, the croc bandit.

As they all came out, the raven immediately looked at the group. " _Ariguato_ , my friends." He said with a polite bow.

"Who are you?" Kasaiori asked before a detail clicked in her head. "Wait, I know: you guys are the New Legend's friends from this other world...huh...the To Go, is that right?"

"Tao Gao, yes." Shen corrected. "I am Shen. This is Karasu, Fenghuang, Mei Ling, and Fung." He introduced all the members of his team.

"Nice to meet you all. We are the Elemental Five. My name is Kasaiori." The eagle bowed back.

"I'm Tanchi! Nice to meet you!" The penguin said in excitation and quickly shook the wings, paws, hands of all the Tao Gao members who simply looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I'm Mizufusen. Nice to meet you." The frog said while resting against a pillar with her eyes closed.

"I'm Tongo Tonga..." The giant snake said with a calm voice before Yang, who was hiding behind him, jumped on top of his head.

"And I'm Yang."

GLOMP!

In a split second, the little snake kid found himself in a hug from Mei Ling. "Oh my god! You're so cute!"

He struggled a bit into her gloved paws which pressed him against her chest. "Why do they always react like this?"

"There's not only advantages to be cute, pal." Tanchi remarked which made everyone laugh before the mountain cat released the kid from the hug.

"So, where are the New Legend members?" Karasu asked. "Is Koji there? Back in my world, I felt something strange about him." Upon asking this, the Elemental Five fell silent and looked at the ground which worried the raven. "Guys?"

Since her four friends didn't dared answering, Kasaiori was the one to talk. "Koji is dead..."

Those three simple words were enough to send a big shockwave through the Tao Gao members. Karasu more than the others. "W-What?" He managed to mumble with his eyes wide open after many seconds.

"Two weeks ago, the New Legend went to face a very strong group of criminals from those evil guys, the Spirit Realm Army. Their team leader was very strong. He was about to hit Toka with a strong punch, but..." Her beak started trembling. "Koji putted himself in the way and took the shot instead. "The fist went through him and he cut his arm before dying..."

The five warriors were absolutely shocked. Slowly, everybody turned to look at Karasu whose eyes started being filled with tears. "No... No, that's not possible! NO!" Shen took him in a hug as he started crying the lost of his student and good friend.

In an instant, all the moment Karasu had with Koji flashed through his mind: their two fights in the PST, their time training together, their fight against Ahulani, and many more. The three others joined in the hug as well. After a moment, Karasu finished crying and whipped his tears away.

"Where are the others?" Shen asked.

"Toka is in his room. He didn't wanted to get out of it ever since it happened. Suya is in the training courtyard, Neyo's in his room and Alena is up on the roof." Kasaiori told them. Every Tao Gao members walked toward the palace and toward a different direction each.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles away from there, in the middle of the sea, Kaiba was standing on the canoe where was laying the lifeless body of Koji on a bed of flowers with his sword on his chest. The monkey was holding the late beetle's other sword, the one that he used to give him life after turning him away from the evil's path.

"Koji... When you closed your eyes for the last time and said goodbye to all your friends... Their pain. I felt it." He mumbled while gripping hard on his little sword. "And if your life means so much to them, then there's no way I'll leave your life to end like this after what you did for me. I offer you life." He rose the sword in the air. "Please, accept my gift, my friend..."

He then stabbed it right into the beetle's weaker chest and it created a light blue explosion. In a few seconds, Kaiba's body faded into light dust and entered Koji along with all the ten years of his life. Slowly, the beetle's body regained its normal colours and he let out a small groan before opening his yellow eyes...

* * *

 **You all knew this would happen, don't you? Koji was gonna come back to life one way or the other. It's just too sad that Kaiba had to die for it :(**

 **Anyway, this new crossover is on and I hope that you'll all like it :)**


	11. Reunion with Tao Gao 2

Karasu and Shen arrived at Toka's room and knocked at the door. "Toka? Can we enter?" Shen asked, but didn't got any answer. Not that he was really expecting one.

Pushing the door, the two avians found their snow leopard friend laying on his bed, his fur all messed up from not having been taken care of for a long time, and clear traces of tears on his cheeks. He turned his head to look at them, slightly surprised.

"Shen? Karasu? What are you doing here?"

Since the raven was still too sad to answer, Shen did it. "We came here for a week of vacations after saving our world another time. We learned hat happened to Koji." As soon as he mentioned Koji's name, Toka returned to his depressed face. He sat up as the two avians joined him. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened to your friend."

Toka just kept looking at the ground before sighing. "It's all my fault. Before going to fight those monsters, I decided not to take my healing statue that you gave me, Karasu. If I would have only took five seconds of my life to pick it up..." He then took his head in his paws and cried as Karasu hugged him, crying too. Shen joined in the hug as well.

"I understand your pain, Toka. But know that when a person dies, this person never disappears: she always live through our memories and heart."

"But I don't want him to live in my heart! I want him to be with me right now!" The snow leopard kept crying in the hug.

"Me too, Toka." Karasu said and sniffed. Eventually, they broke the hug and Karasu whipped his tears away with his wing. "But tell me, what do you think Koji would tell you, should he be here at the moment?"

Toka though about it for a moment before answering with a somehow weak smile. "He would tell me to stop crying like a baby and to keep living my life." The two bird masters nodded with smiles and decided to enjoy their week of vacation as well as they could.

* * *

Fenghuang flew over to the training courtyard where Suya was smashing on a tree with her wings. Clearly, she didn't heard her master arriving as she just kept pressing on her attacks. "Hello, Suya. It's been long since we've seen." Fenghuang greeted her student.

The snowy owl was surprised to hear this familiar voice and turned around which made Fenghuang gasp in shock. Her feathers were all messy, she had tears marks on her cheeks, her wings were all bruised up and bleeding on the ground, and her stomach was so thin that it looked like she haven't ate forever. "H-Hi, Fenghuang..."

"By the lords, what happened to you?" She asked in shock, but the snowy owl simply turned around and continued smashing the tree. "Suya, stop this at once!"

"Koji is dead! I need to keep the pain in my wings on! It's my only way to...forget...about...him..." She weakly said before tiredness, pain and lack of rest caught up to her and caused her to collapse on the ground.

"SUYA!" Fenghuang exclaimed as she rushed to her student.

Later on, as Suya slowly regained consciousness, she groaned in pain and blinked her eyes a few times. Upon opening them, she saw that Fenghuang was looking down at her, her back resting on her master's lap in her room, on her bed. "W-What happened?" She weakly asked.

"You passed out from all this pain you putted yourself through, darling." Fenghuang answered and reached her wing to caress Suya's hair. "Why would you do that? You could have killed yourself!"

"Then I would have joined him..." The snowy owl mumbled as tears rose to her eyes again. "I can't live without Koji! It's too hard!"

Feeling very bad, Fenghuang took her student into a hug as she cried into her chest. "Shhh, it's okay, Suya." She kept the hug for a full minute before looking at Suya's face and whipping her tears away with her wing. "I know it must be really hard, but you need to know this: you're not alone. Your friends are here for you. They are your family too. I am your family too, Suya. For me, you're more than just a student, you're like a daughter and this is why I care so much about you. You understand that?" She explained and gently caressed her head feathers.

Suya sniffed one last time before managing to put on a weak smile at her mother figure. This last one smiled back warmly and looked at Suya's bleeding wings.

"Now, let's go get those wings of yours checked before they get broken." She also looked at Suya's small stomach. "And also something to eat before you fall sick."

* * *

Mei Ling was looking for Neyo and found him in his room, curled into a corner with his face in his knees. "Neyo?" She softly called him.

The hedgehog looked up and was a bit surprised to see his teacher. "M-Mei Ling? What are you doing here?"

"Our team came here for a week of vacations." The mountain cat explained before looking sadly. "We learned about what happened to Koji. I'm really sorry." She said with putting a paw on the hedgehog's shoulder.

Neyo looked down for a moment before talking with a trembling voice. "All the people I met in the Hedgehog Clan told me that bonds and feelings were pointless and that only the brain was important..." He then lifted his head and spoke angrily as tears came out of his eyes. "THEN WHY DOES IT HURTS SO MUCH?! WHY DO I FEEL LIKE MY HEART HAS BEEN STABED 25 TIMES?!" He started crying a lot. "I-I couldn't save Tiankong! I couldn't save Koji! I've worked really hard to became stronger...and nothing has changed..."

Mei Ling took him into a hug and fought to not cry. "Don't say that, Neyo. You did your best back there. No matter how hard and how long we train, in the end, we're all just living beings and we can't do everything. Please, don't put so much weight on your shoulders."

Neyo sniffed and hugged her back. "Sorry, but I miss him so much..."

"I know you do." She softly said before whipping his tears away. "Don't worry: it's gonna pass." They hugged again.

* * *

Finally, Fung got on the palace's roof to see Alena sitting there and looking up at the sky. "Hum, hey, Alena."

She turned to look at him with a weak look as she didn't looked any better than her friends. "Hey, Fung."

"What are you looking at?" Fung asked as he came sitting down beside her.

"I'm waiting for the gods or divinities to send me a sign to save Koji."

"And what makes you think they will? I mean, I know you're a demigoddess, but that doesn't mean you can do everything, right?"

"I can't give up without trying!" The black panther firmly said before sighing. "Koji was a good boy. One of my best friends. He risked his life to save me, back in your world. And he died..."

This left an awkward silence for a moment before Fung spoke again. "You know, my father too was a crime boss. He wanted to take over China with an army of terracotta warriors."

Alena nodded. "Yes, Fenghuang told me a bit about you. Now that you say it, I realize that we have a lot in commun. I wished we would had the time to learn more about each other in your world."

"What do you say we start now?" The croc proposed with a smile which the panther returned.

The two then started talking about many things like being the odd criminal kid of their respective group and laughed a couple times. Alena was having fun for the first time in a while. However, their moment was interrupted as they saw a figure walking toward the palace's entrance. "Hey, who's that?" Fung asked.

Alena then widened her eyes in shock. "EVERYONE! AT THE GATE! QUICK!"

Her scream alerted the others who rushed at the palace's entrance. "Alena?! What's going on-" Toka asked as he opened the gates, but interrupted himself as he saw the figure that arrived.

It was none other than Koji, their deceased beetle friend who looked perfectly fine as if nothing happened. Everyone at the scene looked at him with eyes wide open as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey, guys."

"K-Koji?!" Neyo managed to say. "B-But how?"

The beetle looked down at his second sword which could be used to give life. "It's Kaiba. Upon waking up, I found him dead beside me. I think he gave me all the ten years of living that we gave him, back on my island. Speaking of which, I went back there to burry him. You should have seen my father: he didn't wanted to let me go from his hug. Though I can understand him-"

Suddenly, Toka tackled him to the ground and gave him the strongest hug he ever gave, as if letting him go would make him disappear. He started crying in joy and the other New Legend members joined in as well as the Tao Gao members for a big group hug with many of them crying.

"I missed you so much, Koji!" Toka said after they broke the hug and whipped his tears away.

"I missed you too, Toka." The beetle responded with a smile before Neyo suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't you ever dare doing that kind of things again, you hear me?!" Koji could only smile at his hedgehog pal's concern before turning to look at Karasu.

"Karasu. It's been a while since we've seen. How you doing?"

"Well, I and the others defeated a strong and cruel version of Shen and I though I've lost you, but outside that, I'm okay." He said with whipping tears away before exchanging a trademark fist-bump with the beetle.

Suddenly, Suya hugged her boyfriend's chest while crying. "Suya..." He mumbled with returning the gesture.

"Every day of my life has been nothing but pain since you were gone..." She said while hugging him very thigh. While he felt bad from seeing them so sad, Koji couldn't help but feel glad that they all cared so much about him.

"I'm sorry, Suya. Can I say anything to make you feel better?"

The snowy owl whipped her tears and looked at him with a smile. "Promise me that you will never leave us again."

Koji smiled warmly. "I promise." The heroes then shared another group hug together, glad that the young beetle returned.

* * *

 **Man, that was touching!**

 **Sorry, DragonSaver, I knew you wanted the story to kick-off differently, but I wanted Koji's return to be touching and to harden the bond between our two teams. I still hope you enjoyed it :)**


	12. Reunion with Tao Gao 3

**Enough with the sadness: time for the New Legend and Tao Gao to have some fun!**

 **Also, I made a slight mistake: Karasu's scarf is purple and not blue.**

* * *

Following Koji's return, the New Legend and Tao Gao members along with the Elemental and Furious Five, Po and Master Shifu all spent the rest of the day celebrating. The following day, Shifu allowed all of his students to go to the Blue Orchid Lake so that they could catch up, celebrate their friend's return and also have some fun.

"Here we are." Neyo announced as they arrived at the lake's entrance after maneuvering the group better this time. "Welcome to the Blue Orchid Lake."

Everyone except the New Legend members were looking in awe at the vast green plains that stretched for miles and the sparkling water that reflected the sun's rays.

"This place is absolutely AWESOME!" Po exclaimed in excitation as Shen nodded beside him.

"How it is that we never found that spot in our world?" Karasu asked.

"No matter, let's go have fun!" Mei Ling said in excitation as they all went to change in their swimming suits.

Most of the boys were the first ones to finish changing and went to splash each other in the water. "Been a while since we last played in water like this!" Karasu remarked. He was wearing a blue swimming suit while Shen had a red one and Toka and Koji had a green and purple one respectively.

"Yeah, I forgot how fun it was!" Shen said as he splashed some water at Toka.

Soon, the girls, minus Viper, arrived now in their swimming suits. They were all stunning with Tigress in a red bikini that had black branches patterns, Suya in her pink one that exposed a lot of feathers, Fenghuang in a purple one that complimented her curvy body, Mei Ling in a light green one that showed well her gorgeous body and same for Mizufusen and Tanchi.

Mantis' jaw dropped as he looked at them. "Oh my god! You're all so hot!" The girls frowned at this remark, but calmed as Kasaiori took him in a hug. She had changed into a red bikini which caused everyone to be surprised as they didn't knew how beautiful she was under her clothes.

"You're not looking at other girls under my watch, little grape?" She asked with a giggle and gave a kiss to the little bug who blushed as everyone widened their eyes in surprise.

"Wait! These two...?" Fung asked as he came back from changing in a red bathing suit. The others nodded to him.

"A bug like Mantis with a bird like Kasaori? I'll have seen it all!" Fenghuang remarked which earned her a glare from Koji and Suya.

"Bah, if it makes them happy." Mei Ling remarked before taking Crane by the wing. "Come on, Crane! Let's go swim!" Crane looked at her curiously and blushed a bit. "Oh, sorry; I forgot that I'm not with you in this world."

Instead, it was Viper who took his wing with her tail and brought him to the lake. "Yup: it's Viper who got with him in our world." Monkey nodded.

* * *

So, all the warriors went to have fun in the lake. Koji and Karasu went a bit farther from the group to catch up with their adventures. "So you really got that bad Shen and his little puppies down?"

"Yup." The raven nodded. "At first, I though I had killed my best friend, but things ended up being well. By the way, I wanted to thank you for sending us the song scroll, dancing suits and kabuki mask; it helped us a lot."

Koji rose an eye brow. "Huh, I don't remember sending a kabuki mask? But I heard that you didn't all used the dancing suits sent by Suya?"

"Yeah, it's because they didn't fitted well for our dancing styles, so we had to modify them a bit."

"Oh. Anyways, I wish I could've helped you, but I was busy in my world."

"It's okay. I understand." Karasu smiled and splashed some water at his beetle friend before looking down. "You know, I still can't believe you killed these four pirates."

Koji looked down at the clear water in shame. "I know, sorry. But I was so angry and something took over me; I had to take it out on someone. I know it doesn't explains my actions, but it's just...I don't like it, when someone hurts you."

Karasu putted his wing on the beetle's shoulder. "I understand, Koji: I feel the same thing about you. In fact, nothing would please me more than killing this guy who pierced you. But you gotta control your feelings and not let them guide you. Think you can do that?"

"I-I can try. I guess."

Karasu then brought back his smile. "Now, on another note, Suya told me you learned the gender swapping technique?"

"Yes: look." Koji performed the moves with his hands and took his female form and was now wearing a purple bikini to cover his female assets.

"Whoa! You look great!" Karasu was impressed and the beetle blushed. "Hey, while we're here, what do you say we go compose a new song? It's been a while since we've last done one."

Koji nodded with excitation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mei Ling was playing in the sand with Yang as she was having a lot of fun with the young snake. She also noticed that some of the other boys (Monkey the most) were looking at her. It was true that she wasn't used to show so much skin, but she didn't mind the attention. Eventually, Neyo came to her.

"Mei Ling, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. I'll be back." She said as she finished building a sand castle and left to talk with her student. "What is it?"

"I wanted to give you this." The hedgehog said and took out a stick from the bag he brought. It was made of metal and was black with white wind patterns.

"Whoa! What is it?" The mountain cat asked as she took the stick in her paws.

"My latest invention: the Wind Waker. I've worked a lot on it: it's a stick that allows you to control the wind without the use of Chi. That way, you can use your natural element even if you run out of Chi."

"Thank you: I didn't told you yet, but my elemental Chi changed to water."

Neyo looked at her in surprise. "How's that?"

"Well, it's a bit long to explain." Mei Ling then did some moves with it and indeed created some wind to make the leaves shake. She smiled and grabbed her student into a big hug. "Thank you so much, Neyo!" The hedgehog blushed a bit, but returned the hug. "Now, let's go help Yang build another sand castle." She said and dragged Neyo back to the lake.

* * *

Suya and Fenghuang found a small hot spring not too far from the lake where they decided to take a bath together, like they did in the other world. "Awww, this is life." Fenghuang sighed before drinking a bit of a bootle of sake she brought.

"Yup, you said it..." Suya relaxed in the water too. Once she opened her eyes, she saw that Fenghuang looked at her curiously. "Is something wrong?"

To her surprise, the elder owl putted her wing on her chest. "Didn't your breasts, hips and rear grew up a bit since the last time we've seen?"

"Huh, yeah. It's because of a fruit I ate, back in Egypt." The snowy owl explained and blushed.

"Oh, I know: it must the same type of fruit that Fung ate and turned into a girl. At least, he didn't had to learn Karasu's technique." She said and laughed before taking her wing off Suya's chest. "Except that, how's your relationship with Koji been? Have you 'done it' yet?"

Suya blushed a lot at this question. "No, we didn't got to this point yet..."

"You should: I'm sure the boy can't wait to have fun with this gorgeous figure of yours." Fenghuang said with a smirk which made Suya's face turn completely red.

"Can we change the subject?"

Fenghuang laughed again and wrapped a wing around Suya. "As I told you, you're like a daughter to me. It's normal that I put my beak into your business." She whispered and planted a kiss on top of her head.

Suya blushed and rested her head against Fenghuang's chest. "So, did you chose between Shen and Karasu yet?"

"Yes: I chose BOTH of them." This answer caught Suya by surprise and widened her eyes.

"What? But how can you be with two guys at the same time?"

"It's simple: I don't care about usual conventions." The two girls enjoyed the bath for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fung and Alena were teaming up against Tanchi and Mizufusen for a part of Ring Thrower, a game where the teams had to throw metal rings close to a circle away. Fung threw a ring which landed right on the circle, marking a victory for them.

"Yeah! Nice shot!" Alena beamed and high-fived Fung.

"We did it together." Fung said. "You know, when we first met, I didn't really expected you to be the kind of girl to enjoy having fun like this."

"Yeah, it's because I was being held back by Pan Mei at the time. But now, I'm free and all I needed was someone to warm me up." The black panther said with a smile before exchanging a fist-bump with her croc friend.

"Hey! We want our revenge!" Tanchi said which made the duo smirk as they defeated their adversaries another time.

* * *

 **I'm gonna be honest: there won't really be action or fighting as this story is only to bond the Tao Gao with the New Legend.**


	13. Reunion with Tao Gao 4

As night fell and the sky turned dark, the warriors made a camp fire and ate exotic food, chatted with each other and generally had fun together until Karasu came up with an idea. "Hey, guys! What do you say about dancing a bit? The time seems perfect for that." Most of the others nodded at his suggestion.

"I'd like to go first." Fung said and Karasu nodded before using his magic to turn him into a female version of himself. He was now dressed in a purple strapless top with matching purple harem pants as well as gold bracelets on her wrists.

"He really does have a female form." Alena mumbled before smiling. "I must say that you look good like that."

Fung blushed a bit before some of their friends started making music with Karasu using his Ocarina, Koji playing his guitar and Suya and Neyo using small drums. The crocodile belly danced elegantly, swinging her hips, moving her feet and doing moves with her hands. She wasn't as good as Suya, but not bad either. Once the song was finished, she took a pose and received cheers from everyone as she bowed and returned to her male form.

"I'd like to go next." Mei Ling said and went to change. She later returned, now wearing a green sleeveless dress with matching black gloves and slippers. Her scarf was wrapped around her waist as a sash which flowed elegantly behind her. "Time to see my staff dance."

As the others played a song, the mountain cat started dancing with her staff, doing many agile moves both with her body and her staff. Mid-way through the song, she added her new Wind Waker stick and danced with both it and her normal one. Once the song was over, she winked at everyone and received cheers while Monkey had his eyes wide open. "I'm so lonely..."

The next one was Suya. For her dance, she decided to turn on her First Gear which made everyone look at her in awe at how beautiful she looked with her belly dancer dress made of golden coins. "Suya, wait." Fenghuang said and went to put a flower in Suya's head feathers. "It's the flower you gave me before you returned to your own world." She said with a smile before returning to sit.

An exotic song was played and Suya started performing a beautiful belly dance. She moved her body cordially with every beat of the song and made gracious moves with her wings. As she performed shimmies which made her whole body wiggle, she took the chance to address a seductive wink to Koji who blushed a lot without stopping playing. The snowy owl finished with a pose before everyone applauded her. She bowed and returned sitting with her friends as she received a lot of compliments.

"Nice work, sweetheart." Fenghuang said with a wing around the snowy owl's shoulders before taking the flower and putting it in her own head feathers. "Now excuse me, but it's my turn."

The elder owl left and soon returned into a black dress with blue accents that looked like snowflakes on it. The dress also exposed her back and accentuated her curves. She smiled before starting performing a traditional Chinese dance to the beat of the song which was more ancient. Most of the public was pretty surprised as Fenghuang wasn't the dancing type. Throughout her dance, she would sometimes address winks and seductive smiles to her two boyfriends who both blushed a lot. Once she was done, however, they cheered her a lot as she bowed before plating a kiss on both of their cheeks which left a lipstick mark and made them blush even more.

"Would you like to share a dance, guys?" Koji asked Crane and Viper.

"Oh yes! Come on, Crane!" Viper said in excitation as she dragged her boyfriend to the dance floor and went to pick up her ribbon.

A soft song was played and Viper danced perfectly well, swinging her ribbon around as Crane did gracious moves with his wings. If he felt unsure at first, he was soon completely dragged into the music and completely let himself go. It was like when he danced with Koji's tribe. Once the song ended, everyone cheered for the couple and Viper went to give a kiss on the avian's cheek which left a lipstick mark and caused him to blush cutely. "That was awesome, guys!" Koji said and clapped for them. Though, Mei Ling felt slightly jealous, even though it wasn't HER Crane.

Shen suddenly pushed Toka forward. "Your turn, young Toka. I'm curious to see how you look in your female form." He said with a smirk.

"Hum... Okay." The snow leopard did the moves with his paws and turned into his female form. Everybody was surprised at how beautiful she looked like this. Picking up two dancing fans that Karasu brought from his world, the snow leopardess moved her body in a gracious way, swinging her fans around which created soft gusts of wind. Closing her eyes, she let the music control her body. It was the first time she was doing it and she totally understood why Koji did it all the time. After the song ended, she fanned her face and blinked seductively which earned her a lot of cheers.

"Do you think I could learn to dance so well, if I would learn this technique?" Monkey whispered to Yang who simply shrugged.

"Have you ever though about starting a dancing career?" Po asked to which Toka, who returned in his male form, shrugged too.

The next ones to dance were Mantis and Kasaiori who had her wings wrapped around her boyfriend's small waist and this last one's pincers around her neck as they danced on a slow song, looking into each other's eyes. After the song, they shared a kiss which charmed everyone except Yang who frowned.

Shen then stood up. "Alright, it is my turn to dance." Doing the right moves with his wings, he took his female form and changed into a simple white Chinese dress that had flame patterns that were visible in the fire's light. In fact, the dress was an exact match of the robes Shen originally wore with the only difference being that the neckline of the dress went down lower to show off a bit of her chest.

All those from this world were pretty surprised to see Shen, who they often saw as an enemy, in the form of a girl and dressed in such a pretty way. The peafowl whispered something in the musician's ears and they started playing an Indian song. Shen started performing an Indian styled dance, moving her body fluidly and making her white feathers dance to the wind. Even Yang was impressed by how glorious she looked through her dance. At the end, she simply gave a bow after receiving applauses and returned sitting down.

"Why don't you go next, Karasu?" The peafowl asked.

"Finally, I only waited for my turn to come." The raven happily said and turned into his female form before leaving to change in her dancing suit. She soon returned with a dress that was in the style of a belly dancer. The main part of the dress was a dark blue top that hugged her chest tightly and exposed her mid-section. The only thing around her waist was a purple skirt that was held together by a silver belt and exposed the front of her legs. The dress also extended so that part of it could be held like a robe and twirled around when dancing. She also had silver bracelets on her wrists and tied her hair in a ponytail with a silver brand.

"Wow..." Neyo mumbled, blushing from how great Karasu looked.

"I though Suya was the most beautiful bird I've ever seen, but looks like she now got competition." Alena said.

As the song started playing, Karasu performed a provocative Arabian dance which sometimes forced the adults to cover Yang's eyes. The raven danced like a professional and every part of her body - her head, shoulders, wings, chest, belly, back, hips, legs and feet - all shined with beauty as the fire was shining over her black feathers and green eyes. During the song, she removed her silver band and released her long hair that went along her back. After the song ended, everybody cheered loudly for her.

"This dance turned me on. Can we go 'do it' ?" Mantis asked Kasaiori who nodded and walked away behind the trees with him.

Koji looked at his friend and teacher with wide eyes. "Were you really a ninja or a dancer before we met?"

This question made the raven giggle. "A ninja, of course, but I also know my way with dancing."

Afterward, Po went his turn to dance and did very good with some beating dance and won a lot of cheers. "You know how to rock your ball of a body, pal!" Toka said and high-fived the panda.

Karasu, still in his female form, suddenly grabbed Koji by the hand with her wing. "Come on, Koji, it's your turn to dance now!" She dragged him behind the bushes. Later on, the duo and returned and were surprised by their beetle friend's new appearance. He was now in his female form and wearing a top of leaves and twigs and a skirt of the same material hanging low on her hips. Bands made of different flowers were put on her ankles and wrists and a necklace of many colourful flowers was resting around her neck. Additionally, she also had a new purple Samoan tattoo in the shape of a circle on her tummy. Everybody was amazed by her beauty.

"Good luck." Karasu whispered before she went to join the other musicians to play a tribal song. Koji performed a traditional Samoan dance and mixed her though tribal moves with exotic ones which somehow matched together perfectly. Of course, she was already a professional dancer, but that was a whole new experience. One that she liked. After the song ended, she too was cheered loudly and Suya rushed to put her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Huh, am I the only who find it weird that she's kissing a girl?" Alena whispered.

"Bah, technically, it's still her boyfriend." Fung answered with a laugh.

"Alright, everyone, I think we should go to sleep if we want to keep the fun going tomorrow." Mei Ling said as she changed back to her swimming suit and took Yang in her paws before laying down on the soft sand to sleep with the snake kid nuzzling in her fur.

All the others smiled warmly at this cute scene before doing like their mountain cat friend and settling for the night as the camp fire died and they all fell asleep under the stars...

* * *

 **I think that was the chapter I had the most fun to write so far. Though I think Mantis and Kasaiori had more fun than me XD**


	14. Reunion with Tao Gao finale

**Alright, it's been fun, but it's time for the New Legend and the Tao Gao to part ways once again :,(**

* * *

The girls were gathered at the hot spring that Suya and Fenghuang found to relax a bit. Sure, swimming in the lake was fun, but warm water was good too. They had warm towels wrapped around their parts and while Tigress, Viper, Mizu, Tanchi, and Alena relaxed in the water, Mei Ling was giving a massage to Suya, Fenghuang and female Fung. She was currently massaging Suya's back as the snowy owl was laying on her stomach with a towel covering her rump and another for her chest.

"Awww, I didn't knew you were good at this kind of things, Mei Ling." Suya sighed as she enjoyed getting her back rubbed.

"I've gotta admit my scales has never been so clean and shiny." Fung added as she looked at her body.

"Have you ever though about opening your own spa?" Fenghuang asked with a chuckle.

"I never really did, to be honest." The mountain cat said as she turned Suya around and started massaging her belly. "But that could be nice."

"Yeah, you'd give very nice threats to your boyfriend." Viper giggled.

Suddenly, Koji and Karasu (in their female forms) arrived. "Hey, mind if we join you?" The beetle asked.

"Not at all: take some towels, I'll get to you in a minute." Mei Ling replied.

The two newcomers removed their bikinis and putted warm towels on their body before laying down in the soft grass. After Mei Ling finished taking care of a more relaxed Suya, she started massaging Karasu's feet with her soft paws. "Awww, this is good..." She cutely sighed.

Fenghuang decided to join in by massaging the raven's shoulders with her wings as Mei Ling switched to her belly. "You know that you look so cute, when you're relaxed?" She seductively said with a wink which made her student blush.

Koji smiled at seeing her friend and teacher in this position before Suya took her hand in her wing and looked down shyly. "What is it, Suya?"

"Koji, it's been months that we've been together now. So, I though that we could..." The beetle took a few seconds before realizing what she meant.

"What?! Really? you want to do this right here right now?"

"No, silly: going to do it somewhere private." The snowy owl giggled.

"Hum... Okay, if you want to. But you're not afraid of falling pregnant?" Koji asked, scratching the back of his head, unsure.

"Let's do it in your female form: that way, we won't risk anything. Let's go." She said and started walking away with a visibly nervous and excited Koji. The other girls smiled at this.

"They grow up so fast." Fenghuang said with a smile. "It seems to me that it was yesterday that they kissed each other for the first time and now, they're gonna make love for the first time." She then looked at Alena. "Are you gonna do the same with Toka soon?"

The black panther blushed a bit and let herself dip into the water. "We didn't talked about it yet. In fact, we're not even officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Speaking of which, have you seen Toka, this morning?" Tigress asked as she cleaned her leg.

"I've seen him leave with Shen after breakfast." Viper answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toka and Shen were in the middle of an open area a bit farther from the lake. They had a sparring match to test each other's new powers and skills. The zone all around them was covered of burning traces and they were both panting in exhaustion. Shen smiled. "You made a lot of progress, young Toka. I'm impressed."

"I return you the compliment." The snow leopard said with a smile. "Maybe we could do better without or swimming suits on."

Shen laughed at that." It's true that there is always room for improvement. Wanna go back to the group now?"

Toka nodded and the two friends went back at the lake where the others kept having fun. Po rubbed his grumbling belly with his paws. "I'm hungry..."

Suddenly a giant fish monster jumped out of the lake and growled at everyone. "Of course, there had to be some action before this story ends." Koji remarked and all the friends exchanged smiles before getting on the attack.

All the Elemental Five members kicked it off by shooting their respective elemental attack at the giant fish all together.

"CHI ARROW!" Neyo screamed as he shot a Chi arrow with his Chi Bow.

"WIND GUST!" Mei Ling screamed and swung her Wind Waker to send a gust of wind Chi at the giant fish.

"TAKE THAT!" Fung screamed as he used his amulette to turn giant and smashed the monster hard.

Suya turned into her Tree of Life form as Fenghuang activated her Frozen Phoenix form and they both rose their wings. "EVERGREEN STORM DANCE!" They screamed together and shot their big maelstrom attack.

"HYPER BEAM!" Po shot a powerful energy beam from his mouth.

"FIRE STAR BLAST!" Tigress shot a star-shaped Sacred Fire attack.

"FIREWORK!" Mantis jumped and shot a firework from his mini-bag.

"WINGS OF JUSTICE!" Crane flew up and swung his wings to shoot a powerful wind jet.

"EARTH SMASH!" Viper took a giant trunk out of the ground and somehow shot it at the giant fish.

Monkey turned into Trance Mode, his fur becoming red and white like Kaiba. "RED SMOKE!" He lifted one hand and shot a giant red energy beam.

Alena turned into her Eclipse form. "ECLIPSE BURST!" She shot her powerful black and orange Chi attack.

Koji turned into his Cong Wo form and charged his blade with Demon Chi. "BUG'S BITE!" He shot his big attack at the fish.

Karasu turned on his Dragonic Aura mode and charged his sword with Lightning Chi. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" He shocked the giant fish with his attack.

Turned turned into Phoenix Warrior mode and charged his fist as he jumped to attack. "PHOENIX FIST!" He smashed the monster right on top of his head.

Finally, Shen charged his energy and made appear his traditional white robs along with a burning aura surrounding him. "Celestial Phoenix mode!"

Shen jumped high in the air and turned his body on fire as he charged down at the monster. "FIREWORK PHOENIX CRASH!" He landed on the monster which caused a giant fire explosion and finished off the monster.

"Well, now we have something to eat!" Po happily said as everyone laughed in good heart.

* * *

Eventually, the week of vacations came to an end and everyone reluctantly left the Blue Orchid Lake and back to the Jade Palace. There, Karasu used his sword to open a portal. "There, this will take us back to our world." He said before turning to the New Legend.

"So, I guess this is goodbyes for now." Toka said and scratched the back of his head as everyone looked down sadly. "Thanks for passing by to see us."

"But we're gonna meet again, right?" Fung asked.

"Of course: if our authors still have crossover ideas." Koji said and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, before we go, let's play this song we worked on!" Karasu suddenly said at his beetle friend.

"What song?" Shen asked curiously.

"It's called 'Memories' and it's One Piece's first ending song."

"But, didn't we played it already at the end of our first story?" Neyo asked.

"Yes, but we though it fit well with the situation, plus it's our chance to make a song in our female forms." Koji explained as both he and Karasu turned in their female forms and took their wooden guitar and Ocarina respectively to start the song.

* * *

 **(Memories - One Piece's first ending theme)**

 _We see Toka and Shen sitting on the edge of the Blue Orchid Lake, watching the sunset shining over it_

 ** _Chiisa na koro ni wa t_** ** _akara no chizu ga_**

 _Koji and Karasu come sitting beside them too_

 ** _Atama no naka ni ukande te_**

 _Then, it's Alena and Fung_

 ** _Itsudemo sagashita kiseki no busho vo_**

 _Suya and Fenghuang come as well_

 ** _Shiranai dareka ni makenai you ni_**

 ** _Hontou no_**

 _Finally, Neyo and Mei Ling join as well, completing the group_. _As the guitar solo starts playing, we see an image of Chi above each of the characters which reflects their powers: phoenixes above Toka and Shen, a dragon above Karasu, the Cong Wo mask above Koji, an ice phoenix above Fenghuang, the Tree of Life above Suya, the Amulette above Fung, an eclipse above Alena, a wind pattern above Mei Ling, and an arrow above Neyo_

 ** _Yume sae tsukamenai mama_**

 ** _Moshimo sekai ga kawaru no nara_**

 ** _Nanimo shiranai koro no watashi ni_**

 ** _Tsurute itte omoide ga tro asenai you ni..._**

* * *

After the song ended, Koji and Karasu returned to their male-self and exchanged a fist-bump. But that was not enough and the two filled their eyes with tears as they hugged each other and cried a bit. The others felt saddened by this scene and decided to make a big group hug in which the elemental and Furious Five along with Po joined as well.

"Goodbye, my favourite ninja." Koji said after breaking the hug and whipping his tears away.

"Goodbye, my favourite Samoan bug. And please, try to not get killed again." The raven responded to which Koji chuckled.

"I'll try."

Toka hugged Shen. "Goodbye, fellow Phoenix Warrior."

"I wish you nothing but good luck and happiness in your future, my friend." The peacock said as they broke the hug and smiled.

Suya took Fenghuang into a thigh hug and cried into her chest. "Goodbye, Fenghuang. I'll miss you..."

The elder owl really wanted to cry too, but knew she had to be strong and returned the thigh hug. "I'll miss you too, little Suya..." After they broke the hug, she whipped Suya's tears and suddenly started tickling her exposed sides with her wings.

"H-H-H-Hey! What are you dohohohoing?" She asked and giggled.

"I don't want us to part ways in sadness, so I tickle you until you give me a smile." Fenghuang replied with a smirk and kept tickling her daughter figure until she laughed a lot. "There..."

"Goodbye, Fung." Alena said and gave the croc a very strong handshake that almost broke his hand. "I'm glad that we had the chance to bond a bit and slightly regret that we didn't got the chance to do it more, when we came to your world."

"Yeah, I'm very happy to have learned more about you too." Fung said with a smile as he rubbed his hand.

Neyo hugged Mei Ling and got tears in his eye lids. "Goodbye, Mei Ling. I hope we'll meet again in the future."

The mountain cat smiled and patted the hedgehog's head. "Maybe we will: only the future will know. Thanks again for the Wind Waker and good chance with your fight against the Spirit Realm Army."

Neyo nodded and whipped his tears away. "One more thing: my friends think you should open a spa after what you did back at the lake."

Mei Ling giggled cutely. "I'll keep that in mind."

After looking at each other and smiling one last time, the Tao Gao jumped into the portal which closed behind. Our heroes sighed before Toka turned toward the readers and decided to break the fourth wall.

"Hello, dear readers. First, I hope you enjoyed this crossover which was a bit short, but still very fun for us. Now, it is time for us to start the biggest story arc yet: our fight against the Spirit Realm Army. I'm gonna be honest: it won't be easy. Hard battles will be fought and people will die. We sure hope you'll stay with us for the ride!"

He finished with taking a pose with his friends which saw him lifting his fist toward the readers, Koji taking his Samoan Fist fighting pose, Alena crossing her arms and smiling at the readers, Suya giving a seductive wink, and Neyo doing a greeting sign with two fingers on the side of his head, all of them smiling together as The New Legend Reboot logo appeared before the screen faded to black.

* * *

 **I'm gonna finish this crossover with special thanks to The Grey Coincidence who followed my story from start to here, TheDragonSaver who allowed me to crossover with his story "Phoenix of Yin, Dragon of Yang" and JesseIR who gave occasional reviews. You guys rock! :)**


	15. The Imperial Ten

**Alright, guys, it's time to start the new arc of this second season: that of the fight against the Spirit Realm Army, starting with the introduction of a new team. Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

Ever since the tyrannic Lord Shen got defeated by the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five with the help of the other masters, Gongmen City has been put in charge of the royal family's cousin, Shouwang Zhe, and his wife, Xe Li. The king was actually sitting in the throne room with his queen beside him. His multi-coloured royal dress fitted well with his ice blue feathers and red eyes that reflected yet a very gentle nature. He was still very young, but he somehow managed to do the work for the city very well.

His queen, a beautiful pink peafowl dressed in elegant white and blue royal robes with a red sash tied around her waist, was sitting beside him. Her eyes were as red as his, but were softer.

The reason that they were waiting without doing much was because they lastly learned about the whole Spirit Realm Army situation and how the Jade Palace and defenders of the Valley of Peace, who were yet recognized as some of the strongest warriors in China, had a lot of difficulties with them. One of them even got killed during a battle. So, fearing that their curent forces wouldn't be enough, the king and queen of Gongmen decided to activate a project called the "Imperial Ten" which consisted of forming a group of ten strong warriors to be ready to defend everyone, if needed. They had sent soldiers across the country to scout for the ten chosen ones and were only waiting for them to come back.

Luckily, the couple didn't had to wait long as their guards soon entered the throne room (after climbing the long steps) and bowed with their chief speaking. "Your Majesty, we have found two of the ten individuals and brought them here as you commanded."

The king exchanged a smile with his wife before rising a wing. "Very well. Let them enter."

The guards stepped aside, allowing the two persons in question to enter the throne room. Shouwang Zhe stood up, followed by his wife, to spoke: "Greetings, my friends. I hope you had a good travel to our city."

"Could you get to the point and tell us why you wanted us to come here?" Asked a female kangaroo with brown fur and a pretty curvy body which was covered only by a green top around her chest and green shorts with a belt that was holding three swords: a katana, a thunder sword, and a soul slayer.

 **(For those of you who read the first season, it's none other than Hatak, the bounty hunter kangaroo fighting with three swords that the New Legend met before going to the Elemental Five's village)**

As her interruption was rude, the guards' chief was about to intervene, but was stopped by a wing gesture from the king. "If you wish, my friend. You are Hatak, one of China's most well-known bounty hunters. You've participated in stopping the demon Plokho with the Valley of Peace warriors and know a unique fighting style with three swords."

"Nice to see my reputation precedes me." She remarked with a grin.

The second individual was a male parrot with light blue feathers, an orange belly, yellow wings and white facial marks. He was taller than average parrots like him with longer legs and a well-toned body which indicated that he trained a lot. His dress consisted of green sport pants that were being held by a rope tied around his lower waist and a small open jacket of the same colour on his shoulders. His blue head feathers were tied into a small ponytail.

"And this young parrot is called Passaro and comes from Candido Godoi, a small and poor village where he works hard to keep the families taken care of. You do so by winning martial arts competitions thanks to a very ancient yet not very known martial art called Capoiera."

The parrot nodded. "Your services are giving good infos." He remarked. "But where are the others? Aren't we supposed to be ten?"

"The other eight are from other worlds, so it might take a moment for them to arrive." Xe Li said. "In the mean time, we're gonna explain you the reason why we wanted you to come here."

She allowed her king to do the explanations. "As you probably know by now, a great threat is looming over our world. The Spirit Realm Army, a group of powerful warriors whose purpose remains unknown, is luanching one attack after the other over our world. The Valley of Peace's fighters are not strong enough to stop them by themselves. This is why I, Shouwang Zhe, King of Gongmen City, decided to form a group of ten warriors with exceptional abilities to help defend China. You two were chosen among them."

"I'm honoured." Hatak said before realizing something. "Wait, you're saying that the Jade Palace guys aren't strong enough? The Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, Elemental Five and the New Legend? Because I had the chance to meet them once and they were pretty strong from my point of view."

"Indeed they are, but the Spirit Realm Army is even stronger. This is why we need your help to fight them. If you accept, of course."

Passaro looked septical. "I don't know if I can. I mean, I do want to help, but my village needs me, like you said. We're gonna need money soon to buy food."

Xe Li smiled at this. "We know, Passaro. We though about it and, as you already know, our family is one of the richest in China. This is why we would gladly accept to help procure everything your village needs, if you accept to join the Imperial Ten." This made the parrot smile before she looked at Hatak. "The same goes for you: accept to join the Imperial Ten, and not only will you be welcome to reside at the Tower of Sacred Flames, but you'll also be paid graciously."

The kangaroo smirked. "When we talk about money, I'm always in."

The king and queen understood that they both accepted and that they now had two of the ten Imperial Ten members in.

* * *

The next day, at the SRA's hq, Zhan Ju ordered his disciples number 10 and 8 along with their subordinates to launch an attack on Gongmen as he though the Valley of Peace was getting a bit boring to attack.

"My lord, is it a wise decision to attack now?" The disciple number 3 asked.

"Of course." He replied from his throne. "If we just keep attacking the same spot, the other towns and villages will feel left appart. You know that I'm not this kind of guy."

* * *

A portal opened above Gongmen and eight figures jumped out of it, landing in the middle of the town. One of them, a male snow leopard who had a build similar to Tai Lung's and was dressed in orange pants, looked around. "so this is Gongmen, huh?"

 **Name: Tempus**

 **Disciple rank: 10**

 **Subordinates:** **Jason, Tommy, and Jasmine**

"Strange: I don't sens anything special here." Said Jason. The three subordinates in question were fox/bunny hybrids triplets who looked like Nick Wilde from Zootopia with bunny muzzles and ears.

"It's because there isn't anything to see, ever since the fall of Lord Shen!" The one to talk was a male wolf with black fur and green eyes with a ripped body and black jeans.

 **Name: Hàiréntīngwén de Biāotí**

 **Disciple rank: 8**

 **Subordinates: Winter, Fu Heng, and Bàozhà Hong**

"It's not cold enough in here!" Said Winter. He is a male fox with white fur, blue eyes, a ripped body and regular clothes.

"Though the guys are pretty handsome." Fu Heng remarked with a grin. She is a female owl with purple eyes, grey feathers, an hour glass figure, and a kimono.

"And there's too much noise!" Complained Baozha with covering her large ears. She's a female rabbit with brown fur, red eyes, a very slim body and a red kimono.

"We should just kill a few guards as a warning and then go back to the hq." Tempus remarked.

"I wouldn't count on it, if I were you!"

They were surprised to hear this voice and turned around to see ten figures standing on top of a taller building. "Who are you?" Tempus asked the intruders.

The talking figure was Hatak who sighed. "We formed tomorrow, so it's not that big of a surprise that you don't know." She then jumped down on their level so that they could see her correctly. "I'm Hatak!" She said with taking her katana in her mouth and her two other swords in her paws.

Passaro flew down beside her and also took a fighting position. "I'm Passaro!"

The next one to join them was a male panda who was not as big as Po, but still round with black and white fur. He was dressed in a red jacket with yellow rims and pants as well as an headband around his forehead which were of the same colour. The all was toped by a Ying-Yang symbol pendant around his neck which rested on his chest. He had three dumpling tattoos around his navel. "Bo Li. That's my name." He said with less enthusiasm than the two others.

 **(It's the same panda as in the first season)**

Next was an avian person flying down beside the three others. She was a female crane with a body built similar to Crane, but with white facial markings around her eyes and a brown light armour. "Mei Feng, ready to...huh, fight?" She clumsily said with a nervous chuckle.

The fifth one to jump down was a strange creature: She had the green body of a peacock, but a white belly and head of a snake with two fangs coming out of her mouth and peafowl hair on the back of her head. "Blossom! I'm gonna bite you!" She introduced herself and threatened.

Number six was a brown male cobra snake with a white belly, red marks on his back and deep red eyes. "Zuko, son of Master Cobra, ready for action!"

The seventh one to jump was a pink firefly around the same size as Mantis with turquoise eyes and skinny limbs. "Xin Jing is gonna be fighting!" She rhymed and flew next to her friends.

Number eight was a male cheetah with golden fur and brown spots with a rather odd dress: a black shirt with blue pants, brown sandals, a black bandana tied on top of his head, black glasses that were covering his eyes, black fingerless gloves on his paws and a military pendant around his strong neck. He had a pretty muscled built and a small spike-shaped beard on his chin. "Ryker, it's me!" He announced.

The ninth to come down was a dark blue male peacock with messy head feathers and a dark brown vest. He was holding strange disc-like ring blades in his wings with two more tied to his long legs' ankles (think like Big Hero 6's Gogo). He rolled down the wall and beside his comrades. "Xu yin, it's gonna spin!" He rhymed too with a smirk.

And the tenth and last one to come down was a brown bird (his species was a bit hard to tell) with a lot of hair on his head and a orange beak. He was dressed in a white martial arts vest with black pants and a belt tied around his waist which held four huge celeries. "Ukon Shaoru, ready to fight with his celeries!" He announced, completing the team.

"And we are the Imperial Ten!" Hatak finished.


	16. Imperial Ten in action

Tempus scoffed. "What am I thinking? I should be glad that we actually found some opposition in this town. Let's fight!"

The group of invaders started attacking Gongmen's defenders. The little Jason picked up on Xin Jing, trying to slap the little firefly like a mosquito. However, the little bug was moving too fast for the fox/rabbit hybrid to touch her. Her body suddenly started shining with pink energy and she moved so fast around the kid that it looked like there was many on her, confusing Jason. Using her speed, she delivered many strikes to him which were super effective and ended with him knocked out.

"Don't underestimate the power of the dragonfly, kid!" She said with a smirk.

Tommy tried to attack Zuko who was too sneaky to be touched. He eventually trapped the young hybrid in his coils and bit him in the neck to inject some venom - not enough to kill him, but enough to make him pass out. "Sorry, kid: looks like you're gonna spend some time in jail." Zuko whispered, not taking any fun in taking down a kid.

Jasmine attacked Blossom who fought back by using a mix of Peacock and Viper style of Kung Fu. She sometimes flapped up her wings to get in the air and avoid the attacks. Jasmine's clear lack of experience made it easy for Blossom to avoid an attack and strike her in the neck to knock her out. "Ssssorry." She hissed.

Baozha the rabbit charged toward Ryker and tried to touch him, but he jumped out of the way, letting her touch the floor which suddenly exploded. "What was that?" The cheetah asked in surprise.

"This is my power: the Explosive Touch!" Baozha said with a grin. "Everything that I touch explodes upon contact, making me an unbeatable opponent!"

Ryker frowned and took out two survival knives (y'know, the ones that look like knives mixed with brass knuckles) before keeping on dodging the rabbit's touch, letting her making anything else explode. Eventually, he used an opening to smash her in the stomach which caused her to spit saliva and clutch down in pain.

"I'm sorry, but looks like your Explosive Touch doesn't make you this unbeatable after all." Ryker said and regained his survival knives.

Fu Heng was facing Ukon and looked at the bird with a seductive grin. "You're pretty handsome. Sure you don't want to have other kind of fun?"

This made the brown bird blush. "Huh, sorry, miss, but I'm not this kind of guy." He excused himself and took a celery in his wings.

Fu Heng simply shrugged and started putting aura energy in her wings. "Aura Sphere!" She shot her attack at the bird who avoided it by flipping around before flying up. "Aura Beam!" She shot beams of energy from her eyes which almost touched Ukon.

"Alright, my turn. AIR SLASH!" He swung his celery which created a slash of wind that almost touched the owl. "FIRE BIRD!" His body got on blue fire and he charged to strike Fu Heng really hard and sent her flying back.

However, she quickly got back up and shrugged it off before returning on the attack. "Alright, time for my best attack: SKY DESTROYER!" Her entire body turned into flames and she charged toward Ukon.

This last one charged two celeries with green energy. "LEAF BLADES!" He charged and clashed with Fu Heng who suddenly collapsed on the floor and returned to her normal form. "Your attack was stronger, but I managed to hit the right spot. This is why I won." He said with regaining his celeries.

Meanwhile, Xu Yin was using his rolling discs to avoid the jets of ice that Winter was shooting at him. He was freezing the floor, but the peacock was so agile that it was't a problem. "Wanna play like this? Fine: SUB-ZERO!" He created a frozen wasteland that increased his power by 20%.

Despite this, Xu Yin was still moving too fast for him and ended up throwing his two discs right in Winter's face which knocked him out before they came flying back in his wings. "Told ya it would spin." He said with a triumphant smile.

Hàiréntīngwén was facing off both Bo Li and Mei Feng simultaneously. "Nobody is gonna defeat the disciple number 8, you hear me?!" He said and got in a fighting stance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." Bo Li said and scratched the back of his head, showing his lack of interest.

Hàiréntīngwén growled angrily and shot a jet of Shadow energy at the panda who simply rose his hand and absorbed the attack before lifting his other one and shooting it back at him. "H-How did you do that?!"

"It's my power: I can absorb any form of energy attacks with my right paw and send it back with my left one." Bo Li explained.

"And now, let me show you mine!" Mei Feng said and started doing circular motions with her wings, one leg and her head. Soon, some red energy hoops appeared around her wings, leg and neck and she smirked. "Take that, ENERGY HOOPS!"

She shot them at Hairentingwen, but they went through him. "Ghost technique: I turn into a ghost and everything that isn't made of light goes through me for three minutes." He said with a smirk. "Now, here's another technique: SHADOW CLAWS!" He created very sharp claws of Shadow and swung them at the two warriors who could only dodge for the next three minutes.

After they passed, Hairentingwen returned to his physical form and Mei Feng kept throwing energy hoops at him.

"Alright, time to go for my strongest attack. SHADOW BOMB!" He created a huge shadow bomb (which looked like Goku's Spirit Bomb) and threw it at the two warriors.

Bo Li sighed. "What a moron." He lifted his paw again and absorbed the Shadow Bomb which he then shot back at Hairentingwen. The wolf received his own attack head-on and reduced to ashes. "He never learns from his mistakes."

"Yeah, I guess..." Mei Feng said with a nervous chuckle and rubbed her head.

Finally, there was only Tempus left and Hatak and Passaro were taking him on together. Hatak was leading the charge and had a clear advantage with her two swords while Tempus was fighting bare-handed. He jumped back and sweated. "I don't understand! I'm a disciple! I should be able to defeat medium-lveled guys like you!"

"We're no simple medium-lveveled warriors, like you say." Hatak said and swung her thunder sword and soul slayer in her paws. "And if I understand, of your disciples, you're the weakest, right? So it's no really surprise we can take you on."

Tempus growled in anger and charged forward, but this time, it was Passaro who engaged him in close combat. Surprisingly, the parrot revealed himself extremely good with dancing moves mixed with fighting ones, a bit like Koji, but way more agile. Once he started, he jumped and flipped all around and didn't stopped moving, making it hard for Tempus to fight back.

 **(To give you an idea, he's fighting like Eddy Gordo from Tekken)**

Passaro finished his combo by grabbing Tempus by the waist with his legs and slamming his head hard on the ground before flipping back up. "You had enough?"

The snow leopard only growled in anger despite bleeding and being covered of bruises. "I AM NOT GONNA LOOSE! I'M GONNA PROOVE THAT I'M MORE THAN JUST THE NUMBER 10!" He charged once again, but Hatak took her katana in her mouth before charging and slashing her three swords. A few seconds later, the snow leopard exploded with blood and collapsed on the ground, dead.

"You fought as a good warrior, but ultimately lost. I must congratulate you for trying. May you find peace." Hatak said and regained her swords before her nine comrades joined her. "Did you took care of the others?"

"Yes: we neutralized them all except the number eight: we killed him." Bo Li said with a bit of sadness in his tone.

Xu yin suddenly grabbed him in a headlock. "Hey, let's look at things on a positive note: we accomplished our first mission as a team and neutralized two of the ten disciples of this Spirit Realm Army. We're gonna have a good reputation."

Hatak putted on a smile. "Alright, let's go make our report to the king and queen. Also, we're gonna bring those kids to be sent in prison."

* * *

 **Two of the ten disciples and their subordinates have been taken down, yeah!**

 **I hope you like this new team of the Imperial Ten. If not, don't worry: we're going back to the New Legend in the next chapter.**

 **Love ya all ;)**


	17. Christmas time

**Since Christmas is pretty soon, I decided to make a Christmas themed chapter before things get serious.**

* * *

It was Christmas time (like I just mentioned) in the Valley of Peace. It was cold and there was snow everywhere. The houses were decorated for the season and all the habitants were having fun, enjoying each other's company with friends and families. Our heroes were currently gathered together at mr. Ping's noodles shop to enjoy a good bowl of noodles soup and celebrating the event.

"Attention, everyone!" Toka called as he stood up from his table and got all of his friends' attention. "First of all, I'd like to wish you all a merry Christmas and also cite another good event. Our team of the New Legend arrived here and joined you all approximatively one year ago. Okay, it was one year AND a few months, but since we forgot to celebrate the event, I say we should do it now." He then lifted his bowl of soup. "To peace and serenity!"

Po also lifted his bowl (which was already empty). "To awesomeness!"

Koji was next. "To justice and friendship!"

"To family!" Tigress said with lifting her bowl.

"To changing our fate and accepting who we are!" Alena surprisingly said with a smile.

"To love!" Suya said with snuggling against Koji who blushed. They noticed Kasaiori did the same with Mantis and Viper with Crane.

Neyo went next. "To all the loved ones we lost and to hope that we'll see them again!"

"To people who accept you, no matter your difference!" Mantis said.

"To the bond that will forever unite us!" Viper said.

"To brotherhood!" Tongo Tonga shyly said and smiled at Yang.

"To Koji who returned to us!" The snake kid happily said.

"To Kaiba who justly gave his life to bring him back." Monkey said with a way sadder tone which was unusual as he was always the happy guy of the gang.

Mizufusen putted her frog paw on his shoulder. "To the hope that he can rest in peace and be blessed for what he did."

Tanchi lifted her bowl with excitation. "To our victory against the Spirit Realm Army! I hope..."

Kasaiori was the last one to lift her bowl. "To all the good moments we spent together and to the hope there will be plenty more!"

For the rest of the eve night, the friends chatted and had fun until Master Shifu entered the shop with a good smile. "Ah, Master Shifu! We kept you some of the food for-" Po started but interrupted himself upon seeing that he didn't came along. Nope: he was accompanied by two people who were none other than the king Shouwang Zhe and queen Xe Li of Gongmen City.

"Hello, my dear students. We have surprise guests from Gongmen City who justly arrived." Shifu said with a smile as pretty much everyone in the shop were surprised to see royalty in such a moment. They were soon followed by a group of ten warriors of different sizes and shapes.

"Greetings, warriors." The king said with a polite bow which his wife imitated. "I am king Chouwang Zhe of Gongmen City and this is my charming wife, Xe Li." He said which made her blush through her pink feathers. "This is our personal guard, the Imperial Ten."

Seeing royalty in his own shop, Mr. Ping went all excited. "Oh my gosh! The royal family of Gongmen in my own noodle shop!" He quickly brought a table for everyone. "Take a seat, please! I'll bring you Christmas' meal in a second!" With that, he dashed back to the kitchen as the newcomers all sat down.

The warriors all bowed in respect. "It's an honour to meet you, your majesty." Toka said. "What brings you to our Valley?"

"Oh, it was the right season and things were pretty calm in Gongmen, so we though we could pay you a little visit." Xe Li explained.

Koji suddenly tapped Toka's shoulder fast. "Guys! Look!" Once they saw who he was pointing at, they all widened their eyes in surprise.

"Hatak!" The female kangaroo immediately putted on a smile upon seeing her old acquaintances.

* * *

Later on, they all caught up with the recent events. "So you're now part of this Imperial Ten group?" Monkey asked to which Hatak nodded.

"Yup. At first, I didn't wanted, but it actually pays well and even gives me a home. So, that's cool with me." She then turned to her team mates. "I think we should make some introductions for the sake of everyone."

"My name is Passaro." Said a male parrot. "I'm from a village called Candido Godoi where all my friends and family lived poorly. I participated in many tournaments to win money until I received an invitation to join the Imperial Ten which I accepted in exchanged of my village getting money. My fighting style is the Capoiera which mixes dancing and fighting moves."

"Whoa, I think we're gonna go along well." koji said with an arm around the parrot who smiled.

"My name is Bo Li." The young panda said. "I'm from the Fantuan village, it's the second panda village known in China." He explained which surprised Po. "Yeah, your village don't know about mine, but we do exist. I told everyone in my village that I didn't wanted to be a part of this team and fight incredibly strong monsters, but nothing to do." He said in annoyance as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'd like to go next." Said a female crane. "My name is Mei Feng. I'm from a village in another world which is mainly composed of other avians like cranes, chickens, gooses, etc. My parents owned a jewel shop where I worked for most of my life alongside cooking a bit until the day we got attacked by wolf bandits. My own world's Dragon Warrior and Furious Five saved us and convinced me to learn Kung fu. This is how I developed my strongest technique, the Energy Hoops."

"You look a lot like Crane." Viper remarked to which her boyfriend lowered his hat.

"And what are you?" Mantis asked at the snake/peafowl hybrid.

"My name is Blossom. I'm the daughter of Master Viper and Lord Shen." She said which surprised everyone as they never though their snake friend could ever end up with someone like Shen, even in another world. "I was born as an hybrid of their species and because of it, I wasn't accepted by Gongmen City as the right heir to the throne. Due to this, mom ran away with me back to the Valley of Peace where she taught me Kung Fu."

"So you're my daughter?" Viper said with a smile.

"In my world, yes." The beautiful creature said with a smile.

"Your turn, Zuko." Hatak said with looking at the brown cobra.

"Right. I am Zuko and I also come from another world. In this one, Master Viper's clan, the Viper Clan, and my own, the Cobra Clan, were at war for generations because of a conflict started decades ago. However, she and I were childhood friends and refused to follow our clan's stupid values which eventually convinced our parents to drop the war and make peace once again."

"Are you all connected to Viper in one way or the other?" Suya asked with a giggle.

"My turn!" The little pink dragonfly said with a smile. "I'm Xin Jing. In my world, there's a village where dragonflies and other insects lives together. Our former ruler was fair, but a new one came and cut his head off to take the lead and ruled as a tyrant. This last for years until I managed to leave one day and got help from Master Mantis to put an end to it all. After that, I decided to join the Imperial Ten to keep the action going."

"Yes! Finally another version of me who does something really cool!" Mantis happily said.

The strange dressed cheetah with black glasses was the next to talk. "My name is Ryker and I'm from Gongmen City, not from another world. I was raised in the streets by criminals. My father left my mom soon after I was born and got to be raised alone. I decided to get though and strong so that we could all survive. I became a master in bare-knuckles fight and with survival knives."

Toka putted a paw on his shoulder. "I understand you, my friend. I was born the same way, but things got better for me, so they surely can for you too." This made the cheetah smile.

"I'm next!" The peacock with messed head feathers and with discs said. "This handsome peacock is called Xu Yin, at our service." He said with taking Suya's wing and kissing it which her blush a bit and Koji give a jealous glare. "I'm my own world's version of Shen and his wife's son, but I'm way cooler, if I may say. After my father died at the hands of the Dragon Warrior, I left Gongmen City to become a cool warrior in my own way which is how I got those awesome discs." He said with rubbing them proudly.

"Okay?" Po said unsure before turning to the last one. "And who are you?" This annoyed Xu Yin a bit.

"My name is Ukon Shaoru. Don't ask me what kind of bird I am: nobody have any idea. I'm a searcher who tries to discover all the possibilities that martial arts can reach."

"Huh, wouldn't you rather be studying veggies?" Koji asked with looking at his huge celeries.

"No: those celeries are my weapons. For you, they might only be food, but in my village, celeries and other food can be used as strong weapons and also contain living energy and Chi." He explained.

"Wait, really? How is that possible?" Neyo asked with sudden interest. This started a smart dudes talking between both of them which made their friends smile.

"Anyways, we're really glad to see you, guys. Merry Christmas." Toka said and they all spent an happy eve night together...

* * *

 **I know it's only in two weeks, but I wish you all a merry Christmas in advance :)**


	18. Troubled Tigress

Things have been pretty calm lately, in the Valley of Peace. There hasn't been any attack from the Spirit Realm Army. Maybe it was because two of their disciples and their subordinates got defeated. Anyways, today, Po and Master Tigress were training together in the courtyard. However, the feline fighter seemed a bit unfocused as Po managed to handle her easily.

"Is something wrong, Tigress?" Po asked as he helped her back up after knocking her down for like ten times.

"It's nothing, Po." She assured. "I just... I'm gonna clean myself up." She said and left without saying anything else which surprised Po as she usually trained way longer than that.

True to be told, the real reason why Tigress left sooner was because in recent times she felt...different. Not that she was sick or anything, but it was about Po. Ever since they returned from the land of Fusang, her heart would feel strange around her panda friend. Was it because of the bonding they made for all those months. She wasn't sure. But last night, she felt the need to have a sparing match with Po which ended with her loosing control and beating him down.

The feline decided to head at the Sacred Peach Tree where Master Viper was currently sunbathing as she had a day-off. "Viper?" She called which made the snake aware of her presence and turned to look at her.

"Tigress? What are you doing here? Don't you normally train at this time of the day?"

She sat down on the edge. "I need your advice."

"Sure. What is it?"

Tigress looked down and sighed. "I have shamed myself and the Five. I need..." She took her head in her paws.

"What is it?" Viper asked in concern.

"I lost my self-control, last night. I wanted to fight with Po before going to bed."

Viper looked curiously. "Did you kiss him or something?"

"No: I beat the crap out of him." She answered which made the snake girl look with wide eyes. "I completely lost my cool and didn't even cared. How can I ever look at him in the eyes again? How can he ever respect me again?"

Viper felt sad and putted her tail on Tigress' shoulder. "I think you should clear your mind. I know what you need: go visit Mei Ling. Ask for her special treatment."

 **(In my world, Mei Ling is still a Kung Fu prodigy, but she moved to Valley of Peace and opened a spa to earn some money and take care of the wounded people)**

Tigress looked curiously at Viper. "I'm not injured?"

Viper smiled. "Just go. Ask for her special treatment. Trust me, it will help."

Tigress stood up and bowed to her friend. "Thanks for your advice, Master Viper." With that, she left, leaving the snake to continue sunbathing.

* * *

So, as instructed by her friend, Tigress went down the village and to "Mei Ling's Spirit Spa" as it was called. A modest house that was cutely decorated with curtains and flowers with a massaging table in the middle of the room. As soon as she entered, she was greeted by the golden mountain cat.

"Tigress, welcome." She said with a cheery tone. "Where did you hurt yourself? I'll take care of you in no time."

So, Tigress removed her clothes, but kept her underwear on before laying on the table as Mei Ling putted towels on her chest and groin.

"You're quiet today, darling. Are you in much pain?" Mei Ling asked in concern.

"M-My pain isn't physical." Tigress admitted. "Viper told me I should ask you for a special treatment."

Mei Ling looked surprised at those words. She took her feline friend in a small hug. "What's wrong? You are one of the last persons I expected to ask for a special treatment."

"I'm in turmoil. I've been acting crazy in strange ways, I-"

"You're in love." Mei Ling suddenly said which made Tigress sit up with a surprised look.

"W-What makes you say that?"

"It's obvious to everyone, but you." She replied with a smile. "You've never felt like this before, did you?"

Tigress looked down. "No... I don't know what to do..."

Mei Ling took Tigress' paws into her gloved ones. "Tigress, your Chi has been unbalanced I first set my shop here. Your skills in Kung Fu are mighty, but your heart isn't experienced in love." She then went to close all the curtains and look the doors. "There, we won't be disturbed now." She said and started massaging Tigress' arms.

"I just don't know what to do."

"Of course you don't. Why would you?" Mei Ling softly said as she started massaging Tigress' shoulders, causing her to purr cutely. "It's Po, isn't it?"

"I can't stop thinking about him." Tigress admitted.

Mei Ling giggled. "Kung Fu teaches us discipline and sacrifice. But there is so much more." The mountain cat then went to massage Tigress' feet. "You need to learn to deal with pleasure and intimacy as well. Have you told Po how you feel?"

"No, I tried to beat him up." Tigress said with looking down.

"Oh?" Mei Ling was a bit surprised. "He probably doesn't get it then. Men are dumb like that."

After finishing with her legs and feet, Mei Ling started massaging Tigress' stomach. "But what do I do? How do I know if he likes me?"

Mei Ling suddenly made her sit up. "Well, let's look at you." She then took Tigress' face in her gloved paws and took a good look at her. "Healthy colours in your cheeks." She then rubbed Tigress' arm. "Strong arms, good reach." She then grabbed her legs and stretched them. "Good flexibility. " Finally, she looked all over her body. "And you have a figure that most women would kill to have. Trust me, Po would be a lucky boy to have you."

"Boys like that?" Tigress asked with a clear blush on her face.

Mei Ling nodded. "Firm and perky, boys LOVE that."

Tigress blushed, but then smiled. "Thank you, Mei Ling. I feel more confident now." She said and started putting her clothes back on.

"You're welcome." Mei Ling said with a sweet smile. "And don't hesitate to come back, if you need any-"

She didn't got to finish her sentence as an explosion suddenly destroyed the house and sent both girls flying back. Tigress groaned and managed to see a figure walking toward her before receiving a strike behind the head which knocked her into darkness.

* * *

 **Hu-Oh, looks like Tigress is in trouble. Who has done that? Why did he kidnap her? Will Tigress' feelings for Po blossom? Stay stunned to find out :)**


	19. Captured Tigress

Following the explosion in the village, Po, the Five (minus Tigress), and the New Legend all rushed to Mei Ling's Spirit Spa to find it in complete disorder. "What happened in here?" Monkey asked in surprise.

"Look!" Viper pointed at Mei Ling who was laying in a corner.

"MEI LING!" Crane exclaimed and rushed to take his childhood friend in his wings. "Are you okay?"

She weakly groaned and looked at him. "C-Crane? Is that you?"

"Are you hurt?" Neyo asked as he looked over her for any trace of injuries. "What happened?"

"I don't remember. There has been an explosion..." She said with rubbing her head.

"Guys!" Toka called as he showed a golden robe with black pants.

"Those are..." Viper stated.

"Yes." He nodded. "It was Tigress. She was here. But why? As far as I know, she never really liked massages, did she?"

"Hum, well, I kinda told her to come here to relax." Viper admitted with a chuckle.

"So Tigress has been kidnapped by someone who used a bomb to destroy this place and she is now missing AND naked?" Monkey said with a slightly excited tone which earned him glares from all the other girls.

"Guys!" Po called. "Tigress might be in real trouble! We need to find her and fast!"

Toka nodded. "I can track her Chi: let's go!"

* * *

Tigress groaned as she regained consciousness. The pain in her head was strong, but endurable. She would have rubbed the pain away, had her paws not been tied up by strong ropes to the ceiling above her head. Blinking a few times, she realized that she was in a strange cave-like zone with rock walls which was illuminated by flaming torches on the walls. The air was cold, luckily that she still had red bandages around her chest and her her red panties on.

"W-Where am I?" She mumbled.

"You're in our lair, in our power!" A cold voice answered.

Looking up, she saw two figures were in the room. One of them was a female south Chinese tiger with white fur and black stripes. Her eyes were yellow and green. She had a purple clothe around her busty chest (which didn't hide a lot), a purple vest on her shoulders, purple gloves with holes for the fingers, and pink panties relied ti ribbons which were dancing behind her. Her feet were covered of purple bandages.

The other one was a female artistic lion with light brown fur, red eyes, a very small black bra and panties, and metal claws gloves on her paws.

"W-Who are you?" Tigress weakly asked.

"I am Snow and this is Qíngyù." The Chinese tiger answered with pointing at herself and her friend.

"A-Are you one of those disciples of the Spirit Realm Army?"

"Nope: they're only my subordinates." Answered a male voice.

Two new people joined the room by an entrance door. One of them was a male tiger with a very muscular body and black hair. He was dressed in a black vest and pants with a red cloth tied around his waist and bandages of the same color on his shoulders and paws. He was followed by a male tiger dressed in a black Kung Fu attire with an orange belt around his waist and black gloves on his paws. He was wearing a strange silver skull-shaped mask on his mouth.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Master Tigress, I am the disciple number 7, Kovu. Those are my subordinates, Snow, Quingyu - whom you already met - and Shadow."

"If you're a disciple, then we're in the Spirit Realm? in the lair of your army?"

Kovu shook his head. "Nope. Actually, we're inside a volcano in China. I called it Kovu's Harem. You see, the thing is that, despite all the beautiful girls at the HQ, none of them have time to have fun with me. This is mainly because Lord Zhan Jun needs them to work. So instead, he allowed me to come in the Mortal Realm and build my own fun spot where I can capture all the girls I want. Looks like you're the lucky first one. Oh, and don't bother trying to use your Chi: the metal locks we putted on your paws block it."

He smirked and then dragged a finger across her strong torso as she growled threateningly. "Stay away from me! My friends will come and kick your ass!"

This made all four of them laugh a lot. "You really it's that easy? I have many Lin Kuei spirit soldiers in this fortress. Impossible for an intruder to make a step in here without getting killed on the spot." Kovu said before suddenly grabbed the bandages around Tigress' chest. "Now, let's get the fun started, shall we?"

* * *

After getting Mei Ling to the infirmary for medical care, our heroes followed Tigress' Chi which led them to a desolated landscape with rocks and lava everywhere. They stopped behind a rock to see what seemed to be a fortress built into a volcano and guarded by many Lin Kuei-like soldiers who seemed ready to kill.

"Tigress is in there?" Alena asked to which Toka nodded.

"Yes: I can sense her Chi in this fortress."

"In that case, we need to get in there quick!" Po said and slammed a fist in his paw. "Any plan suggestions?"

"I know!" Koji said with rising his hand. "You and the Five will sneak inside and free Tigress while the five of us will make a diversion for those wolf guys."

Suya gave her boyfriend an unsure look. "Huh, and what do you mean by diversion?"

Koji smiled. "Let's just say that Toka and I are gonna need to switch to our female forms."

Neyo instantly understood what he had in mind. "CRAP!"

* * *

Back inside the fortress, Kovu chuckled as he finished "having fun" with a weakened Tigress who was panting in exhaustion. "Well, that was fun. I didn't knew someone could be that though."

"You...bastard..." Tigress managed to growl.

"There, there, is that a way to thank someone for giving you a good time?" Snow asked with an evil giggle.

Suddenly, one of the ghost Lin Kuei rushed inside. "Master Kovu! There is a group of female dancers at the fortress' entrance! They say they want to entertain you!"

The tiger smirked and putted his pants back on. "Well, it would be impolite to keep guests waiting. Let's go greet them. Oh, but before we go..." He picked up a jade collar from a corner and locked it around Tigress' neck.

"Hey! What's that?!"

The girls got on both side of the feline prisoner. "This collar will kill you slowly. You'll start to choke until breathing will become painful!" Snow evilly said.

"The pain will increase as your throat will get crushed!" Quingyu added with a lot of laugh.

"Sorry, beauty, but as much as it was fun to play with you, you're still an obstacle in the way of Lord Zhan Jun. So, I have no choice but to get ride of you. Sorry, but not all beautiful girls can stay with me forever. Let's go, kids." He said and dragged himself and his three subordinates out of the room.

Tigress was getting nervous as the collar around her neck was slowly starting to get tighter and tighter. She would need a miracle to make it out alive...

* * *

 **Will our heroes make it to Tigress before it's too late? What's this plan Koji had that Neyo seems to hate so much? Will they defeat Kovu and his subordinates?**

 **Stay stunned to find out!**


	20. Opening my heart at last

**I noticed that my latest chapters aren't getting any reviews. Are they getting so boring?**

* * *

"I hate this plan!" Neyo silently complained under the brown hood he was wearing.

Koji and Toka took their female forms with the former putting on his tribal dancing suit he used during his time at the Blue Orchid Lake and the latter taking dancing fans. Suya had turned into her First Gear to be as attractive as possible and Alena, well, burrowed a purple dancing dress that belonged to Suya. She clearly didn't minded as much as Neyo tough. The group was at the fortress' entrance, waiting for the guards to let them in.

"Come on, Neyo, you sure you don't wanna try and take a female form-" Koji started, but immediately got cut by his hedgehog friend.

"No! Stay focused: we must give the others time to go save Tigress." As he said that, Kovu came out with his three subordinates behind him. With a paw gesture, he signalled the guards to allow the group to come inside at the same moment their friends sneaked inside.

"Welcome to Kovu's Harem, my friends. What brings you to my beautiful fortress?"

Neyo cleared his throat before talking after bowing. "I thank you for accepting to receive us, Master Kovu. We've heard about your famous fortress in our country of India and I wanted to ask you to give my four dancers the honour to perform a dance for you. I swear you won't regret it."

Kovu eyed the four dancers with a smirk. "You're from India, hey? Well, you must be really determined to dance for me, if you came from so far. I accept: entertain me."

Neyo nodded to his friends and stepped aside to let them perform a group dance as he used a new creation to make some music.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the fortress, Tigress was still slowly getting shocked by the collar that was closing on her neck. Tears started forming in her eyes as she knew she was going to die in this room, alone... She'll never have the chance to tell Po...

BANG!

As if on cue, the room's door suddenly shot open and the person to enter was none other than Po. "Oh yeah! I brought the thunda!" He then saw Tigress. "Tigress! There you are! We've been searching for you-" He immediately stopped talking as he realized that she was naked and immediately turned around as his face went completely red. "Sorry! We've came here to save you!"

"You can't..." She mumbled.

Covering his eyes, Po stepped toward her. "I-I'll free you! Don't worry!" He started untying the knot of her bounds and released her from the metal lock that restrained her Chi. She then used the Sacred Fire Chi on her collar, but it didn't worked. "Crap..."

"All right!" Po cheered, unaware of the situation. "You're free! Now, we can kick some bootey! Come on, Tigress, let's go join the others outside and beat this SRA jerk and his pals' faces!" He was going to leave, but then saw his feline friend sitting down in a corner. "...Tigress?"

The tiger master was feeling so embarrassed that she was captured and held in such a shameful way. She felt like her honour has been tainted of shame.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the volcano and in the fortress, Toka finished performing her fan dance and bowed respectfully. The warriors all finished performing their individual dance and Kovu was now clapping slowly to them.

"Congratulations, ladies. You got a lot of talent. However, you really though I wouldn't recognize you? _New Legend_!"

The five friends widened their eyes. "Crap! He recognized us!" Toka mumbled as both he and Koji returned to their normal form and Neyo removed his hoodie.

"I knew you'd come to save your friend sooner or later. Though I'm a bit surprised the Dragon Warrior and the other Five aren't with you. But it doesn't matter." Kovu said and performed moves with his paws. "SOUL RESURRECTION!" As he said that, more ghost Lin Kuei appeared around them. "Thanks to a pact that I've signed with the Lin Kuei, I can summon their dead warriors as I wish!"

Suddenly, the other Five arrived and attacked the enemies, starting with Mantis shooting a firework at one of them.

* * *

Po blushed as Tigress was still sitting in her corner. "I'm sorry. I didn't see anything. Well, not too much..."

"It's not you, Po..." She sadly whispered. Po started feeling bad for her and took something out of his pocket which he gave to his feline friend: a beautiful pink lotus flower.

"I picked this on the way here. You can have it." The panda said and blushed. "Even in here, a lotus is still beautiful..."

Tigress took it in her paws and gave a smile. "Thank you, Po."

The panda blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "So, hum...did they... hurt you?"

"Don't worry: they didn't entered me. they simply used me for their pleasure..." An awkward silence settled between the two of them before tears started forming in Tigress' eyes. "I'll be okay. Just give me a min-" She said in a trembling voice before Po suddenly took her into a hug from behind, much to her surprise. She started crying hard. "They were going to..."

"You're safe." Po said in the softest voice.

"They almost *sniff* If you hadn't arrived..."

"I'm here." He insisted before noticing the collar around her neck. "Hey, what's around your neck?" Then, he realized exactly what it was. "Oh wow! That's a Kobayashimaru Collar! Those things are impossible to beat! None has even gotten out of one of these!" He said with excitation, his geek side taking over. "They just keep getting tighter until...the warrior...chokes to death..." He then realized what it meant and instantly tried to remove it by grabbing the tip of the collar. "I HAVE TO TAKE IT OFF!"

"Po!" Tigress said as she was getting choked both by the collar that was getting smaller and by Po who was pulling on it. "You're choking me!"

After many try, Po had to accept he couldn't take the collar off and stopped. "No! You're no dead!"

Tigress simply sat up and covered herself. "No one has ever beaten a Kobayashimaru Collar. Po...you have to accept..."

The panda started panicking as he picked his head into his paws. "No, no, NO! This can't be happening! You can't be wearing that thing!"

"Po! You need to focus on beating Kovu and getting out of here with the other!"

"But... What about you?!"

"Don't worry..."

Po shook his head. "Stop saying that! I can't! I can't not worry about you!"

Tigress growled. "Po! Calm down! You need to focus-" But Po once again took her into a strong hug from behind.

Tears started forming in his eyes. "I can't lose you... Not after last night..."

Tigress looked at him in surprise. "Last night?" She then looked down and rubbed her forehead. "Dragon Warrior, I owe you an apology for last night. I acted inappropriately."

Po looked curiously. "What?" He then smiled. "Last night was the best thing ever! I couldn't stop thinking about it!"

Tigress turned her head around to look at him curiously. "Best thing? That I bashed you?"

Po rubbed the back of his head. "I though you were being, y'know, nice to me..."

Tigress also rubbed the back of her head. "I wanted to be nice to you, but it went wrong. I'm sorry..."

Po suddenly putted a paw on her shoulder. "It wasn't wrong. Tigress, I know you. Your whole life, Kung Fu training has been your escape. When you needed affection, you didn't go running to Master Shifu, you trained harder." He marked a pause to rub his arm. "I figured sparring, last night, was like your way of being close. You were being nice and it's, you know, really cool..."

It was only then that Po realized that Tigress was looking at him with wide eyes, still covering herself with one arm. the Dragon Warrior turned around and blushed.

"Or have I got that wrong and you're gonna hit me again?"

To his surprise, Tigress jumped up and grabbed him into an hug of her own from behind which caused him to blush really as her whole ventral section was in contact with his back. "You really do understand." She softly whispered.

CLICK!

The collar suddenly got very thigh and Tigress had to cough to breath. "I'm not...dying alone and shamed...like Kovu wanted to..." Po immediately turned around and took her into his arms. His eyes getting filled with tears that dropped onto the ground. She managed to look into Po's jade eyes with her amber ones. "I don't want to be...sad, right now..."

Po nodded and kept crying. "You're not going to die alone. I'm not leaving you."

Tears also came into Tigress' eyes as she managed to put on a smile. "I...I have to tell you...I..." But the collar got too thigh and saliva started flowing out of her mouth.

"Tigress? No, don't die! Tell me! You can't die now!" Po panicked as he held her shoulders. "NOOO!" But Tigress closed her eyes and her body went limp, so he carried her in his arms. "When I first saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to love you... When I loved you, I was afraid to tell you... Now that I've told you, I'm afraid to lose you... But I won't be afraid anymore!"

He suddenly pressed his lips against hers, putting her into a deep kiss. He gave all os his passion in it as he knew it would be the only time he would have this chance...

CRRRRRRACK!

Suddenly, the Kobayashimaru Collar emanated lightning before cracking and breaking into pieces. Tigress lifted her paw to Po's head and pulled him closer into the kiss before they broke it. "What?! The collar broke down! How?" The panda asked in surprise.

Tigress smiled as she panted both from the kiss and the fact that she almost choked to death. "It couldn't kill both of us! It wasn't my lips you kissed, Po. It was my soul."

Po dropped tears of joy as the love of his life came back to him. He took the lotus flower he brought and putted it on Tigress' hair before putting her into an adorable cuddling hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. After a moment, they broke the hug and Po helped his new girlfriend back up.

"Ready to go take revenge on Kovu?" Po asked, his enthusiasm back up.

However, Tigress blushed a bit. "Hum, Po, if we're going to fight Kovu and his disciples, I need clothes. It's not like I can be shy around you anymore, but I can't fight like this."

"Oh yes." Po clicked. "We saw your clothes at Mei Ling's spa, after you got captured and though you would be naked, so we took some clothes on our way here." He said and took some clothes out of his pocket.

"Hum , Po? Those clothes are in ribbons." Tigress remarked.

"Yeah, sorry, but these were the only ones we could get for free before getting here. the seller didn't cared it was for important business." Po admitted with rubbing the back of his head.

Sighing and knowing it was the best she could get, Tigress putted the clothes on. After she finished changing Po saw that she was now wearing a brown ribbon cloth around her chest which exposed a lot of fur and a purple loincloth that covered her groin and rear, but complimented her strong hips and would show anything, should a gust of wind pass by. "I don't think this really helps." She remarked with looking at herself.

"Looks great to me!" Po said with a thumb up, but Tigress putted a finger on his mouth to keep him shut.

"Let's just get out there and beat that tiger maniac."

* * *

 **Yes, I am a TiPo fan. Don't hate me for that.**

 **I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter as I tried to make it as cute and touching as possible. Honestly, after Tigress almost sacrificed herself to save Po in KFP 2, I think it's safe to say that they both really care about each other.**

 **As much as Tigress made me mad in the first movie, I really don't want to see her die. I always she and Po would make a great couple as they have a lot of things in commun and would be happy with each other.**

 **Also, before you remark it, yes I know, I sometimes take things too sexy, but this is my fanfic world. Accept it.**


	21. A shocking return

The fight was raging on inside the fortress. While the numerous ghost Lin Kuei were not that much of a problem for our heroes, the subordinates were much harder to deal with. Monkey and Mantis were facing off against the assassin ladies and were currently panting in exhaustion as they were covered of cuts and bruises. "I'd never we would get our butts handed to us by two girls." Mantis admitted.

"Me neither." Monkey agreed and whipped some blood from his forehead.

Quingyu whipped some blood away from her metal claws on her paws. "Well, boys? You don't want to play with us anymore?"

"I though the legendary Furious Five were way tougher than this!" Snow added as she swung her two daggers around.

Monkey smirked. "Are you kidding? We're barely getting warmed up!" He then focused and exploded with Chi as his fur turned red and white. "TRANCE MODE!"

Meanwhile, Koji in Cong Wo mode and Crane were facing off against Shadow who was a pretty strong fighter too. So far, none of them had landed a scratch on him and he was fighting with a strange purple Chi. "Man, that guy's some challenge!" Koji said with reforming his demon mask again and lifting his sword.

"We can't lose: we need to keep pressing on!" Crane said and got back in his fighting stance. The two kept attacking Shadow as Kovu was watching the show with a smirk.

"Well this is entertaining. I should have brought some bean buns and this would have been just perfect."

"KOVU!"

Before the tiger could react, a canonball came crashing into him and sent him fly back from a few feet, but he regained his balance and shrugged the pain away. He then saw that it was Po who charged into him and was then joined by a no longer naked Tigress who took a fighting stance beside him. "You're done!"

"Oh, so my collar didn't killed, huh?" He said with a smirk before taking his own fighting stance. "No matter, I'm gonna kill both of you right here right now!"

Back to Koji and Crane, the duo once again got pushed away by a wave of Purple Chi from Shadow. "Crap..." Crane mumbled and tried to stand up as the tiger charged toward them, ready to deal the finishing blow.

However, Toka suddenly jumped in and delivered a violent kick to Shadow's face which knocked him away and also made him drop his skull mask.

"Gotcha, pal! No one can hurt my friends and simply get away with it..." Toka stated, but stopped as Shadow's appearance suddenly started to change.

His orange and white fur turned to grey with yellow spots and his tiger head took the shape of a snow leopard one. His yellow eyes glared at Toka while Po and the Furious Five all looked in shock. It was Tai Lung with a new dress!

Silence ruled in the place as our heroes looked in shock. Well, safe for the New Legend members who simply looked curiously. "Who's that guy?" Koji asked which caused his friends to fall on their back.

"Are you serious, dude? You don't recognize him?!" Crane asked him, dumbfounded.

"No." The beetle said, clueless.

"Neither do we." Alena pointed out.

"Who is he?" Neyo asked.

Po chuckled as he wasn't the ridiculous one of the scene for once. "Guys, it's Tai Lung!"

This caused all New Legend members to widen their eyes in shock. "What?! THE Tai Lung?" Neyo asked to which they all nodded.

"Your former friend and student of Shifu?" suya asked and they nodded again.

"The first movie's bad guy?" Koji asked, getting nods again.

"The guy who caused chaos across the Valley?" Alena asked. Nods again.

Toka gave an angry glare. "The same guy who's responsible for all the hard things I went through as a kid?"

Po nodded. "Yes. But how did you came back?!"

"I can explain that." Kovu said. "When creating the Spirit Realm Army, Lord Zhan Jun sensed Tai Lung's spirit and knew he could be very useful. However, he judged that he wasn't made to be a disciple and instead allowed him to be my subordinate. Let's say that he instantly liked me as I promised that I would do anything to help him come back here and get his revenge. Though I asked him to wear a magic mask and use another name so that he would be able to follow me through the Mortal Realm without getting in trouble."

"It's been good to come back here after all those years!" Tai Lung said with a smirk before he turned his glare toward Po. "Now, I can finally take my revenge on you for sending me to the Spirit Realm, panda!"

He was about to charge at him, only for Toka to get between them. "Leave him alone! I am your opponent!" He said with holding a thumb toward himself.

Tai Lung simply crossed his arms. "And you are?"

"Toka! My name is Toka and I'm the Phoenix Warrior!" He answered with taking his fighting stance.

"Oh, so you're this famous warrior Lord Zhan Jun has been talking about? Well, you don't seem that strong to me."

Toka growled. "You're gonna pay for all the trouble you caused to me and to all my friends!" He then exploded with jade Chi as he turned into Phoenix Warrior mode.

Tai Lung widened his eyes. "Wow! what a power!" He then smirked. "Looks like I'm gonna have to go hard too. PURPLE LEOPARD MODE!" He exploded with purple Chi and his appearance matched well with Toka's, but with purple instead of jade.

Toka turned toward Po. "Po! Tigress! Take care of Kovu: I'll handle him!"

After hesitation, they nodded and turned toward Kovu who smirked. "Oh, this is gonna be fun!" He charged his fist with green energy. The others returned to fight the ghost Lin Kuei and the assassin ladies too.

* * *

Glaring at each other, Toka and Tai Lung exploded with Chi before the later charged forward and went for punches which Toka dodged before receiving a knee strike in the stomach that made him spit saliva followed by a double axe handle smash in the back that knocked him on the ground. Tai Lung then jumped in the air and went for a dive kick which Toka avoided by rolling out of the way in time, letting him make a crater on the ground.

"He hit hard!" Toka though as Tai Lung charged for another knee strike, but he blocked him with his own knee.

The two snow leopards pushed hard with their knee, trying to force back the others, but ended up jumping back as they were on equal level power. They then charged forward again and Toka blocked a punch from Tai Lung while this last one blocked one from Toka.

"Do you have any idea of all the pain you putted me through?!" Toka angrily screamed as he started exchanging knee strikes with his opponent as their arms were kinda stuck.

"Do you have any idea of all the pain SHIFU putted me through?!" Tai Lung angrily replied as he headbutted Toka in the face before starting delivering punches to his stomach. "He promised that I was destined to greatness, but changed his mind simply because this damned Oogway told him otherwise!"

Pushing through the pain, Toka managed to block both of Tai Lung's fist and hit a knee strike under his chin followed by a side kick that sent him crash into a rock wall. "You really think I'm gonna accept your crimes simply because your ego didn't got satisfied?!"

Tai Lung growled angrily and exploded with Chi which destroyed the rock wall. "A dumb and innocent kid like you wouldn't understand that!"

"What I understand is that you caused a lot of pain for no good reason! You caused a lot of pain to Tigress and she saw you as a brother!" Toka angrily replied. "And don't deny it: recently, while I trained with her, she told me that I reminded her a lot of you and that it was one of the main reasons she wanted to train me! So that I wouldn't end up like you!"

At the mention of Tigress, Tai Lung's air seemed to soften a bit, but he immediately glared angrily again. "It doesn't matter! I don't care about this whole Dragon Warrior story anymore! I found a new purpose and it's following Kovu's will!"

"Then may our fight continue..." Toka said and they both exploded with Chi before engaging another close combat.

* * *

 **You didn't saw it coming, did you? Tai Lung's first appearance in my New Legend Reboot storyline!**

 **I'm sure all of you wanted to see Toka face off against him and you guys know that I like to do fan service. So here we go for what should be an epic battle!**


	22. Toka vs Tai Lung

**Before we start this chapter, I want to point out that it was one that I had the most fun to write :)**

* * *

Toka in his Phoenix Warrior mode and Tai Lung in his Purple Leopard form were taking a very intense fight in the fortress that was Kovu's Harem. They kept throwing punches and kicks at each other which didn't gave much result so far as they were of the same power level. Eventually, they both threw a strong punch which touched the other's face simultaneously.

Despite the pain, Tai Lung was the first to recover and powered up as he started delivering a storm of punches into Toka's stomach followed by a knee strike behind the head and another one in the stomach. However, the younger warrior refused to get beaten up so easily and grabbed Tai Lung by the head to slam it so hard on the rocky ground that it made a small crater.

After getting back up, he rubbed his bleeding head and smirked. "I've gotta recognize it: you got some technique, kid!"

Toka smirked too. "And that was only the beginning: FIST STORM!" He attacked with his storm of fists which Tai Lung either dodged or blocked.

Eventually, he decided to go for a kick right into Tai Lung's stomach which knocked the air out of him. He then charged for his Iron Fist, but Tai Lung ducked under it and putted both of his paws on Toka's chest to shoot a jet of Chi that sent him crash into a big rock that collapsed.

"Darn it! That hurts!" Toka groaned as he held his burning chest in pain.

Upon looking up, he saw that Tai Lung had jumped in the air and shot another beam of purple Chi at him. He quickly replied with a Chi beam of his own which connected with the other and created a powerful explosion. toka was sent flying back many feet away and coughed down.

"Man! I didn't knew this guy had such a strong Chi...?!"

Suddenly, three rings of purple Chi caught Toka and pressed his arms against his sides. Tai Lung arrived with an evil smirk as he got face-to-face with the defenceless snow leopard. "You really though that little Phoenix Warrior title of yours would make you invincible? Little news for you: it won't."

Toka groaned. "Tai Lung! Please! Tigress and Shifu miss you! They want you back at the Valley!"

Tai Lung gave an angry glare. "So that they will betray me again? No thanks!" He smashed Toka in the face and started beating him down. "Family is useless! It only makes you weaker!"

Eventually, Toka had enough and pushed a loud scream as he managed to break the Chi rings with his raw strength, causing Tai Lung to look in shock. He then gave two violent smashes across Tai Lung's face followed by many punches in the stomach and a knee strike under the chin that sent him crash into another big rock that collapsed upon impact.

Toka went in the rubble left by the crash and searched for Tai Lung, but couldn't find him anywhere. He closed his eyes and tried to sense him. He managed to sense a Chi ball coming from behind in time to dodge it. Tai Lung suddenly caught him from behind into a Full Nelson Lock.

"Gotcha!" He said with an evil smirk.

However, Toka managed to make him flip above his shoulder and charged his fist with Chi. "PHOENIX FIST!"

Tai Lung did the same, but his Chi took the shape of a jaguar instead. "JAGUAR PUNCH!"

The attacks collided and caused another violent explosion. Toka and Tai Lung both got pushed on the ground and weakly stood up before getting face-to-face. The Phoenix Warrior against the Purple Jaguar. After many seconds of silence, Toka suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tai Lung asked with an eye brow raised.

"Even though this is a serious battle, I've gotta admit that I always wanted to fight you after hearing so much about you. And so far, I haven't been disappointed: I'm having the best fight of my life!"

This made Tai Lung smile back. "I though the exact same way as a kid! Trust me, I'm not gonna disappoint you at all, kid! Get ready to fight!"

They charged and engaged yet another close combat. Toka blocked many kicks attempts before going for one myself which Tai Lung also blocked. the two then pressed their attacks with various punches that they both dodged and ended up catching each other's shoulders and collide with knee strikes that caused small Chi explosions. While they were doing so, both snow leopards smirked at each other as they were still having the time of their life.

Tai Lung broke free and smashed Toka across the face which sent him flying back. He tried to follow with a kick, but Toka regained his balance and quickly replied with a smash of his own in his face. Tai Lung spat blood before he and Toka started smashing each other so fast that the culminated energy created an explosion that destroyed all the rocks around.

Tai Lung shot a Chi ball which Toka dodged, letting it go crashing into another huge rock that got destroyed instantly. Refusing to let go, the Purple Jaguar used his speed to appear behind Toka and went for a smash which he ducked and elbowed him in the face before smashing his elbow across his chest at the same time he collided with the ground, making him cough blood.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others defeated all the ghost Lin Kuei, Monkey and Mantis managed to take down Snow and Qingyu - not without getting hurt a bit more - and Po managed to team up with Tigress to take down Kovu. the tiger revealed himself to be pretty strong, but he ultimately got defeated by the Dragon Warrior and leader of the Furious Five. He was currently laying on the ground, covering of injuries and coughing. "Okay, maybe I overestimated myself."

Po panted in exhaustion before looking at Tigress. "You're okay?"

She nodded. "Yes." then she smiled and looked at everyone. "Thank you for coming, guys."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Viper with a smile as the others nodded.

"Hum... Nice dress." Monkey complimented which made Tigress blush hard and Viper slap him.

"Hey! Where's Toka?" Koji asked and instantly got his answer as another Chi explosion bombed not too far. "Toka!"

They all rushed toward the explosion and saw that both Toka and Tai Lung where standing not too far from each other, covered of bruises and panting in exhaustion. They were clearly at their limits.

"Alright! enough playing! It's time to finish this once and for all!" Tai Lung said as he charged his fist for his Jaguar Punch one last time.

"I couldn't agree more!" Toka said and charged his Phoenix Fist.

Pushing piercing growls, the two snow leopards charged forward at full speed and gave everything they had left into an ultimate attack...

CLASH!

Tai Lung's fist connected with Toka's face, right in his cheek, while this last one's own fist buried itself into Tai Lung's stomach. The two remained still for many seconds before Tai Lung suddenly collapsed on his back while Toka fell on his butt in a sitting position and rubbed his cheek.

"Darn! It hurts a lot..." He then looked at the defeated Tai Lung. "But I won!"

"TOKA!" Koji screamed as he caught his best friend into a thigh hug. "YOU WON!"

Toka was shocking a bit, but smiled and returned the gesture to his best friend. After they finished, Toka stood up and looked at the others. "You defeated the others?"

"Yes: they're all done and good for Chor-Ghom prison." Neyo nodded with a smile before seeing Tigress walking over to Tai Lung. "Tigress? What are you doing?"

She kneeled before her barely conscious brother. "Tai Lung..."

He coughed and looked up at her. "Little...sister...?"

She nodded and putted a paw on his shoulder. "Ever since that night that you turned rogue against the palace, you left a hole in our hearts that never got filled. I always said that I wanted to become the Dragon Warrior, but deep inside me, I cursed this dragon scroll for taking you away from me. I missed you cruelly as there was no one outside of Shifu and Oogway to accept me and even them were distant with me. This is why I really wanted Toka to stay at the palace and train him personally."

She suddenly broke down in tears. Tai Lung looked at her not with his angry glare that he kept from the day he went rogue, but a soft look that was filled with guilt and regrets. "E-Everyone, please, get closer..." He mumbled and everyone came closer to him to listen what he had to say. "I-It might be too late, but I'm gonna tell you the Spirit Realm Army's plan: in one week, they're gonna launch an attack over Gongmen City and destroy it along with all the habitants. It's because Lord Zhan Ju needs to take at least a thousand lives to build enough negativity to have access to an attack that will be strong enough to destroy the realm..."

Everybody looked in shock. "B-But why would he want to do that? I mean, I understand that he's the bad guy and all, but destroying our realm seems a bit too much!" Po said.

However, Tai Lung passed out before he could answer. All the heroes exchanged looks of horror before Toka picked up Tai Lung in his arms. "Let's get them to jail, and then we're gonna go inform Master Shifu about all this." He then blushed a bit. "And try to get some actual clothes for Tigress..."

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed the fight between Toka and Tai Lung? I sure hope you did. I didn't killed him off as there's still a chance at redemption, as you could see in this chapter.**

 **Now, we know what the SRA is up to! Our heroes are gonna have to defend Shen's hometown. The ultimate battle is about to come!**


	23. Pre-war

**The final battle is about to come. Just be a little more patient, my friends.**

* * *

After taking Kovu, Tai Lung, Snow, and Quingyu to Chor-Gom, our heroes returned to the Jade Palace and informed Master Shifu of the imminent attack of the Spirit Realm Army upon Gongmen City. He immediately used the Sacred Pool to contact the Royal Family (yes, it can work like that) who were currently seen in the water as Shifu was talking with all the others behind him.

"Are you sure about what you say, Master Shifu?" The king Shouwang Zhe asked with a surprised look.

Shifu would have wanted to say he was sure because his adopted son told him, but they would probably refuse to believe him, thinking it would be a lie. "Yes, your majesty, I don't have any doubt."

The two royal peacocks exchanged concerned looks before looking back at the red panda. "In that case, we need to be ready for their arrival. I'm going to tell the Imperial Ten to evacuate all the civilians. I also invite you all to come here with as many allies as possible. If we are to fight enemies so strong that even Master Oogway fears them, we're going to need to stand together."

Master Shifu nodded and gave a bow before they ended the connection. He then sighed and turned toward the Dragon Warrior, the New Legend, the Furious Five, and the Elemental Five. "Pack up your things, my students. We're leaving for Gongmen City at the moment!"

They all nodded and left to go get ready. However, Toka stopped and turned around. "Hum, Master Shifu?"

"Yes, Toka?"

"About Tai Lung, I just wanted to tell you not to worry: I'm sure he'll accept to have a chance to change after we're done with the SRA."

This made the red panda smile. "You should go now, Toka."

* * *

So, our heroes packed up their things and left the Valley of Peace to head to Gongmen City. They traveled across the various landscapes of China for two days before finally reaching the city of the peacocks. Upon arriving, they immediately noticed that the normally active town was now completely empty safe for the imperial guards. It was because the civilians all got evacuated to a safe zone. The guards led our heroes to the Tower of Sacred Flames where they were greeted by the king and queen themselves along with the Imperial Ten.

They spent the whole day catching up since the last time they met, which was during Christmas, and once night time came, everyone were in the dining room, around a huge table which was covered of many meals. As usual, Po was eating with little to no manners at all which annoyed Shifu and the Five, but seemed to amuse all the others. "Po! Could you eat a little slower?" Tigress asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault if the cooks of this palace have made such delicious meals! It's the best possible way of telling them that they did an excellent job!" Po replied before filling his mouth again, making some sigh and others laugh.

"Anyways, thanks a lot for receiving us at your palace, your majesty." Toka said after eating some noodles.

"You're very welcome, my friend. And we thank you for helping defend our great city." The queen Xe Li said with a nice smile. "Not that we have any doubt toward the Imperial Ten."

"No offense taken at all, my queen." Hatak simply said and ate a big dumpling. She putted her three swords down to eat. "So anything new happened since the last time we met?"

"Well, we defeated another disciple of the Spirit Realm Army along with his subordinates. Tai Lung was one of them." Neyo explained which surprised the Tower's residents. "On an happier note, the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress started dating." He said with pointing at the two who blushed a bit.

Master Shifu, who was eating beside them, putted his hand on Po to get his attention. "Po, with our sudden departure to Gongmen, I didn't had the chance to tell you this, but I'm really glad to have you as a son-in-law and I'm also sure that you will make my daughter really happy."

Tigress took Po's arm which made him blush even more. When he became the Dragon Warrior and joined the Jade Palace, he knew he had won a family, but right now, he felt happy to be part of a bigger one.

"Aww, they're so sweet!" Viper said and gave a kiss to Crane's cheek which made him blush. Too bad he didn't had his hat on.

Kasaiori also nuzzled against Mantis who blushed cutely. And Suya wrapped a wing around Koji to get him closer which also made the beetle blush. Everybody enjoyed seeing the cuteness in the room except Monkey who looked down. "When am I gonna find love?"

"I'm a bit surprised that you don't complain, Yang." Tongo Tonga remarked before seeing that his little brother was chatting with Blossom, the snake/peafowl hybrid. And the two seemed to have a lot of fun and getting along well.

"Looks like the little Yang made himself a new friend." Neyo remarked. "And he's not the only one apparently." He added as he noticed that Tanchi was chatting with Ryker, the cheetah, as well.

"Really?" She asked with attention.

"Yes. And then, I allowed those three thugs to leave with a few bruises before taking the little boy back to his momma. She thanked me a lot and insisted that I stay to eat." The cheetah finished with re-adjusting his black glasses.

"I thought you were not the kind to show-off about your accomplishments, Ryker?" Bo Li remarked as he was calmly eating his meal.

"I asked him to tell it." Xu Yin said with spinning a disc on his feather. "We all know how silent he is and he needs to talk about what he accomplishes, otherwise, it will be bad for our team's image."

"Do we really have to do it just like you do?" Zuko the cobra asked with an eye roll at his team mate.

"But he's right: we CAN show-off once in a while." Xin Jing the firefly remarked with eating a lot of vegetables.

Meanwhile, Neyo and Ukon started talking about super geek-stuff which was their commun interest. However, they soon stopped as Mei Feng, the lady crane, suddenly entered the room with a red dancing dress along with many hoops. She blushed a bit and waved her wings at everyone before putting the hoops on her wings, hips, neck and tail and started performing a dance by swinging them around.

"Wow! She's really impressive!" Po remarked with enthusiasm.

"Yup, Mei Feng used to dance with hoops before developing her Energy Hoops technique." Hatak nodded and encouraged her friend.

"We though it would make the dinner better." Shouwang Zhe said with a smile.

"And a good idea it was: she's awesome!" Koji said in excitation.

So, for the rest of the dinner, our heroes had a lot of fun, enjoying each other's company before the upcoming battle.

* * *

Over the week, our heroes trained hard in view of the upcoming battle, but also took time to rest as getting injured before the battle wasn't favourable. They enjoyed each other's company most of all as it was very possible that not all of them would make it out alive of this battle. On the second night of the week, the New Legend members gathered into a room to write a letter to their friends from the other world.

 _"Hey, Karasu, Shen, Fenghuang, Mei Ling, Fung, and all of Tao Gao's friends. It's the New Legend writing._

 _You know, a lot of things happened in our world since your last visit: Po and Tigress started dating, Tai Lung returned and got defeated by Toka and we even met a new group of warriors called the Imperial Ten._

 _Unfortunately, things doesn't look very good: the whole Spirit Realm Army is about to attack Gongmen in our world and we had to gather all the strongest warriors from our world to face them off. It's possible that not all of us live after the war is over. So, if some of us were to die, we wanna leave you our thoughts._

 _To Karasu from Koji: When we faced off for the first time in the Power Struggle Tournament, I never thought we would end up being close friends. You did so much for me. If you wouldn't have taught me the way of the sword, I would have never unlocked my Cong Wo form and wouldn't be strong enough to defend my friends. If this is the last time I write to you, I want to sincerely say that you were the greatest (and only) ninja I ever met and also, sorry for dying a second time. On another note, if I survive, I'm gonna ask Suya for wedding._

 _To Shen from Toka: I'm never gonna thank you enough for unlocking my Phoenix Warrior Chi. I won so many fights and saved so many lives with it. You managed to change your fate thanks to your friends. Should my destiny be to fall while defending China, then so be it. Promise me to look after my friends for me. They are my true family. Look after Koji, Phoenix Warrior mate._

 _To Fenghuang from Suya: I was born an orphan in my village with no idea who my real parents were. The village's leader, Hayabuza, found me in the streets one day and decided to take me under his wing. As great as it was to have a father, I always wished to have a mother, but Hayabuza wasn't that much of a ladies' man. So, when we met and trained together, it felt great to have a mother figure. It's as if you were the mother I never had. Regardless of if I survive or not, I can guarantee that I'm gonna make you proud of me._

 _To Mei Ling from Neyo: Hey, Mei Ling, how's it doing with your Wind Waker? Is it working as well as I though? I hope you and Crane are doing good together. Anyways, there's a lot of things I want to stay, but I'm gonna stick to this: thank you for training me and giving me the Arritochan weapons I still use to this day. You're a very important person to me - if Crane is reading this, I don't mean it the way that you think: I only mean as a big sister. If I die in the upcoming battle, it's to you that I leave all my discoveries, weapons and other creations._

 _To Fung from Alena: Hey, big guy. How you doin'? I hope you didn't lost the stretching pants I offered you as it was the only ones I had. On another note, it's possible that I'll die, fighting the Spirit Realm Army (though it wouldn't be without taking down a few of them with me). If that's the case, then it's to you that I leave my divine shield and paintbrush. You'll just have to go to Japan and ask the gods to teach you how to use them. Sincerely, your black panther friend."_

Koji wrapped the message in a scroll and gave it to a multi-world traveller who then left in a portal. the heroes then went to sleep.

* * *

 **Man, I hope our heroes won't die in the battle. that would be extremely sad. And I'm sure you want to see Koji ask Suya for wedding :)**


	24. Pre-war part 2

**This will be the last chapter before the great battle, guys!**

* * *

As the sun was rising above Gongmen City, Koji blinked his eyes a few times before opening them and looking around the palace room he was residing in. He saw Suya who was sleeping in the same bed as him, nuzzled against his exoskeleton with his arms around her. She looked like an angel. Koji smiled and nuzzled his face against her cheek which caused her to give a soft smile in her sleep.

The beetle was about to gently wake her up, when the door shot open and Toka broke in the room in panic. "GUYS! GUYS! WAKE UP!"

Suya jumped and opened her eyes as Koji ran straight into Toka's face with an angry glare. "What the bug, dude?! What's the idea of breaking into someone's room like this?!"

"Oh, sorry, I though you were awake." The snow leopard quickly apologized. "But you need to come down at the tower's entrance: our friends from outside China have arrived!" This made both Koji and Suya look in surprise and follow him downstairs.

As they arrived at the tower's entrance courtyard, the trio saw all of their friends with a whole lot of newcomers too. Koji got excited as he recognized one of the groups: it was his bug friends he met during his time at the Fagamalo island. There was Aksana, the butterfly, Sinasamoa, the spider, Faʻailoga, the scorpion, Timu, the ant, Totogi, the hornet, and Eletise, the wasp.

"GUYS!" Koji happily exclaimed as he went to hug all of them. "It's been so long that we didn't see! How you doing?"

"Glad to see you too, Koji." Aksana said as she was struggling a bit in his hug. "We're doing well: we found a little spot in campaign to live for the last few months and it's been really cool."

Timu poked at Koji's leg. "Is it true that you died, Koji?"

This made the beetle look in surprise before glaring at his bug friends. "What did you told him?" They all shrugged.

"So you really did die then?" Timu said with a surprised look.

"Yes, I did, but I was resurrected. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here talking to you."

"Oh, that's true." The ant kid chuckled nervously before spotting Yang and going to reunite with his snake friend.

"So you guys are all half-demons too?" Toka asked to which they all nodded.

"You kept a good eye on my little beetle while he was away?" Suya asked which made Koji blush and the others understood they were together.

"I'd rather say he was the one who helped us out." Sinasamoa replied.

It was then that Suya, Tanchi and Viper spotted their friends from Egypt. Aicha, the cheetah dancer, Aton, the Medjay raven, Sewu, his peregrine falcon niece, Kitsu, the blind tiger, Adhan, the female bunny, and Ghyr, the tree pangolin. The three girls rushed to go hug their friends.

"Suya! Girls!" Aicha happily beamed after breaking from the hug.

"Greetings. I'm glad our paths crossed again." Aton said with a bow which his niece imitated.

"I suppose these are your friends you talked to us about?" Kitsu asked with 'looking' toward her friends.

"Yes, these are Toka, Koji, Alena, and Neyo. This is Po, the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five and Elemental Five-"

GLOMP!

Before the snowy owl could finish her sentence, Aicha and Sewu both caught the little Yang into a double hug. "Oh my gosh! He's so cute!"

"Why do they all react like that?" Yang groaned into the double hug which made everyone laugh.

"So you're Suya's boyfriend?" Aicha asked after letting go of the kid and looking at Koji who nodded. "Did you enjoyed Suya's new appearance after she came back?" She asked with a wink that caused him to blush and Suya to look flustered.

"Aicha!" She groaned in shame.

Finally, Alena met up with her friends from Japan. There was Reiya, the big bear carrying his giant branch sword, Saisuke, the charismatic chicken, Tamaya and Naijiao, the goat brothers. "ALENA!" Reiya beamed as he caught her into a literal bear hug.

"Reiya! I'm happy to see you too, but I need to breathe!" She choked before he released her. "So, how things have been doing at the Kamiki Village since we left?"

"Nothing special: everything returned to normal after Orochi has been defeated by my powerful blade!" The bear showed-off with lifting his sword. He then saw Po and rushed to him. "You're the Dragon Warrior I've heard so much about? Glad to meet you: I'm Reiya, descendant of the legendary hero Izagui!" He said with shaking the panda's paw as he was pretty surprised to be known even in Japan.

"It is good to see you again, darling." Saisuke said with smiling charismatically at Alena who blushed a bit.

"Darling? Wait, you two...?" Toka asked with a slightly jealous look.

"No, no, no!" Alena shook her paws in defence. "It's not what you think: he's just one of my friends from Japan!"

The chicken then moved over to Master Tigress. "I heard a lot of good words about the beauty of China's ladies. I can now see that these words doesn't pay you justice at all. Is your name as pretty as your face?"

This made Tigress look flustered a bit. "I-It's, hum, Tigress."

"I take it as a yes then." He seductively said which made Tigress blush even more and Po looked a bit jealous.

Meanwhile, Mantis and Kasaiori were catching up with Tamaya and Naijiao. ""So? What results my fireworks bag gave in your fights?" The goat asked.

"Oh, they came in handy a lot." Matis said with tapping a pincer on his bag. "I won many more fights thanks to it."

"Cool." The younger goat said with a smile. "Except that, how is your couple going?"

"Oh, we're still very happy together." Kasaiori answered and nuzzled against her boyfriend. "We had many dates over the last few months. We also 'did it' many times." She added with a smirk which made the little bug blush.

"Kas'! Please!"

"What? There's nothing wrong with this." Naijiao pointed out. "It's perfectly normal for a male and female to want to mate: it's part of the body's desire for-"

Before he could continue on the subject, Crane and Monkey interrupted the conversation. "So you guys are also from Japan?" Monkey asked.

"Yes: I am Tamaya ,Master of Bombs and Creator of Fireworks. And this is my little brother, Naijiao, Master of Medicine!"

Crane looked curiously. "Huh, but I though Gongmen's royal family were the creators of fireworks."

"In China, maybe, but in Japan, I am the one who created them." He argued.

The king Shouwang Zhe and his wife then arrived as he spoke. "I thank you all for coming. As you know, the Spirit Realm Army will be here tomorrow and will do everything to destroy our realm. Any help is welcome. You are welcome to stay at the Tower of Sacred Flames as long as you want."

* * *

This night, as the ultimate defending team of China was eating together in the dining room, Koji and Passaro jumped on the stage as the king and queen asked them to perform because Mei Feng was a bit tired and wanted to stay in form for the battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at our majesty's demand, Passaro and I decided to perform a motivation song in view of our upcoming battle! So enjoy it as I want all of us to have as much fun as possible!" Koji said before his parrot friend took the tag.

"Yes, yes, yes, so let's make some noise, 'cause we're sure gonna make a lot, pals!"

 **("Hot Wings" from "Rio" by Will . i . am and Jamie Foxx)**

 _Passaro slammed on drums before starting to sing with Koji. As they sung, the duo also danced samba together._

 ** _I wanna party_**

 ** _I wanna samba_**

 ** _I wanna party_**

 ** _I wanna samba_**

 ** _I wanna party_**

 ** _And live my life (my life)_**

 _They pressed their back against each other and exchanged a brief smile_

 ** _I wanna party (party)_**

 ** _And fly!_**

 _After saying that, they took off in the air before landing down and Passaro sang the next part_

 ** _I'm flying, flying like a bird_**

 _Koji got behind him and said:_

 ** _But you're a bird_**

 ** _Passaro: Oh yeah, you're right_**

 ** _So let me fly just like a rocket babe_**

 ** _Koji: Ok!_**

 _He grabbed his parrot friend and pushed him up in the air_

 ** _Passaro: Fly so high_**

 ** _But I need to come down for oxygen_**

 ** _Koji: Hey!_**

 ** _Passaro: 'Cause when we get started, baby_**

 ** _Ain't no, ain't no stoppin it!_**

 ** _Koji: Hey!_**

 ** _Passaro: 'Cause I just wanna live my life and party_**

 ** _Koji: Hey!_**

 _The two friends got back-to-back and shook their bodies together_

 ** _Passaro: All I want is to be free and rock my body_**

 ** _Koji: Okay!_**

 ** _Passaro: Ain't nowhere around the world_**

 ** _That I wanna live my life_**

 ** _'Cause in China, 'cause in China_**

 ** _In China I realized_**

 ** _Passaro & Koji: _****_I wanna party (party!)_**

 ** _I wanna samba (party!)_**

 ** _I wanna party (party!)_**

 _ **And fly!**_

 _After saying that, they again took off in the air before coming down and dancing again_

 ** _Koji: I'm the samba, samba_**

 ** _Master, master, master, master, master_**

 ** _Who shouts out I'm gonna get your blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster_**

 ** _You dance fast, but I dance faster, faster, faster, faster, faster_**

 ** _You're too slow, you need to catch up, but you can dance and dance_**

 _Passaro came back to dance and sing along him_

 ** _Passaro & Koji: _****_I wanna party (party!)_**

 ** _I wanna samba (party!)_**

 ** _I wanna party (party!)_**

 ** _I wanna samba (party!)_**

 ** _I wanna party (party!)_**

 ** _And live my life (my life)_**

 ** _I wanna party (party!)_**

 ** _And fly!_**

 _They once again flew off and Passaro slammed on his drums as Koji turned into his female form to sing the next part_

 ** _Passaro: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

 ** _Koji: Layalayalalaaaa!_**

 ** _Layalayalalayalaaaaaa!_**

 _He then returned to his normal form_

 ** _Koji & Passaro: _****_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

 ** _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

 ** _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

As the song finished, the duo took a pose and the whole room cheered and clapped for them.

Following this performance, Viper and Aicha went to perform a dual dance to keep entertaining the people. Suya decided to get up from her chair and went outside the Tower. Koji noticed it and decided to follow her.

"Hey, where are they going?" Kasaiori asked as she saw them.

"They're probably gonna 'have some fun' 'cause it could be their only chance to do it." Mantis remarked before smirking. "While we're talking about it, what would you say we imitate them? It could be our last time too."

The eagle rolled her eyes before smiling and picking him up. "Let's go to a private spot, my little Green Grape."

As they walked away, Monkey groaned. "That's not fair! I don't want to die virgin! That would be the ultimate punishment for me!" He groaned with taking his head in his hands.

Suddenly, he felt someone poking at his shoulder and turned to see it was Mizufusen. Before talking, she looked down and clearly blushed behind her scarf. "If you want, we can do it tonight." This surprised Monkey. "to be honest, I always wondered how it would feel to do it too. So, if we are to die tomorrow, we won't have any regrets."

Needless to say Monkey got a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Tower, Koji followed Suya and saw his girlfriend stopping in front of a little pond that was reflecting the full moon's rays despite the beautiful cherry blossom tree beside it. She looked at her reflection in the water and sighed before starting to sing softly (don't ask me where the beat comes from).

 **("Come And Fly With Me" from "Adventures In Zambezia")**

 _The beat started and Suya sang while looking at the water_

 ** _Day by day, like a river flowing_**

 ** _Night by night, among the trees_**

 _She then looked up at the sky_

 ** _Hour by hour, searching and I'm hoping_**

 ** _For my place to be_**

 _She then saw Koji in the water's reflection, smiling at her_

 ** _Then you come like a shooting star now_**

 ** _In your light, I finally see_**

 _Her gaze turned to the sky and all the stars shining above the across it_

 ** _It's as if the stars have finally aligned now_**

 ** _'Cause you are here with me_**

 _Closing her eyes, she sang louder_

 ** _Won't you come and fly with me?_**

 ** _From now on, let's dance forever_**

 ** _Won't you come and fly with me?_**

 ** _We'll always be together_**

 _Koji was mesmerized by how good she was singing and how beautiful she looked under the moonlight that was shining on her white feathers. Coming out of the bushes, he sang the next part_

 ** _All my life, I never could imagine_**

 ** _Time passed by, I never could believe_**

 ** _In my eyes, she was an angel searching for a way to me_**

 _Turning toward him, Suya sang the next part with her boyfriend_

 ** _Then you were shining in the moonlight_**

 ** _Frozen stare, I could finally see_**

 ** _I know sometimes, the futur seems incertain_**

 ** _But this is destiny..._**

 _Koji took Suya's wings and started dancing with her on the next part_

 ** _Won't you come and fly with me?_**

 ** _From now on, let's dance forever_**

 ** _Won't you come and fly with me?_**

 ** _We'll always be together_**

 _Koji wrapped Suya's wing on his hand_

 ** _Koji: Take my hand!_**

 ** _Suya: Come and see!_**

 ** _Koji: Together we will always be!_**

 ** _Both: And I believe the moon and the stars_**

 ** _Have brought us here, to where we aaare!_**

 _They marked a pause to look at each other_

 ** _We have braved the stormy weather..._**

 _Smiling, they then sang even louder and with all their passion_

 ** _Won't you come and fly with me?_**

 ** _From now on, let's dance forever_**

 ** _Won't you come and fly with me?_**

 ** _We'll always be together_**

 _They flew off in the sky and kept singing_

 ** _Won't you come and fly with me?_**

 ** _From now on, let's dance forever_**

 ** _Won't you come and fly with me?_**

 ** _We'll always be together_**

 _They then landed on the very top of the Tower of Scared Flames and looked into each other's eyes_

 ** _Koji: Oh the world it looks so different_**

 ** _Suya: Oh the world it looks so different_**

 ** _Both: Oh the world it looks so different..._**

 ** _...Now that you're with me..._**

The song ended and, as the full moon was shining behind them, the two lovers exchanged a deep kiss.

* * *

 **Man, I need to stop writing chapters like this: I cried again!**

 **Anyways, at least we know that none of our friends will have regrets, if they die.**

 **The battle starts next chapter! Stay stunned ;)**


	25. The Ultimate Battle 1

**Alright, the moment we've all been waiting for has arrived: the battle for the Mortal Realm is gonna start!**

* * *

The following day, all our heroes gathered in the center of Gongmen City. Everything was quiet as no one dared saying one word. It was understandable: they were about to take part in possibly the biggest battle for China of all time. Nervosity was at its peak, even for the most experienced masters. Toka decided to stand up and make a speech for all his friends.

"Guys, before our enemies arrive, there's something I want to get off my chest. Master Yoshi is the bravest man I've ever met. But today, I know many other ones. And women too. Ever since Kung Fu entered into my life, everything changed. For the best. I want you to know that, should I die against the enemy, I won't have any regrets. But that doesn't mean that we won't try to survive! So give your best against all of the, no matter how strong they are! Today, we are China's final defence line and the ultimate alliance of Kung Fu! But one last thing: we don't know how long the battle will last, so try not to use all your techniques at once and unleash your best only if absolutely necessary."

The others were now motivated and all nodded, smiled, threw a fist in the air, or simply shouted to Toka. He really was a good leader.

Suddenly, a portal opened and all the eyes turned toward it. A strong aura then invaded the zone as a familiar peacock/phoenix hybrid dressed in a black vest walked out and dragged his almost uninterested gaze over all the place before looking at the heroes who all got in fighting stances.

"Made it in time?"

"Of course! Tai Lung told us about your plan and we were expecting your arrival!" Po declared with a smirk.

"I wasn't talking to you, Dragon Warrior." Lord Zhan Ju simply said and turned his head as more portals appeared around him and many people came out of them. "Is everyone present?"

"Disciple #9 Ren Jiahao present!" said a white male wolf who was dressed in a strange black and red armour with a red circle on the chest. He had puffy hair and black eyes. "Subordinates Lu Yi, Hu Chun, and Bai Jiao too." Lu Yi is a husky dog dressed in a yellow and brown samurai kimono with a yellow headband around his head and a saber tied to his side. Hu Chun is a strange purple panther guy with metal gloves on his paws. Bai Jiao is a lady swan with a geisha outfit and two fans tied to hier back.

"Disciple #6 Ranshao Xinzang present!" said another male wolf whose fur was red and blue and his eyes were yellow. He was wearing a rice hat and an open cloak. "Subordinates Fire Dancer, Snow Dancer and Thunder Dancer are present too!" Fire Dancer is a beautiful female parrot with light red feathers and light blue tips with emerald green eyes. Her attire consisted of a golden dancing top, bottom and dancing curtains. Snow Dancer is a beautiful female kirin with a snow white body and ice blue fur. She had a black dancing suit minus the curtains. Thunder Dancer is a beautiful female antelope with brown fur and a white belly. Her eyes are pink and she had on a red dancing suit.

"Disciple #5 Cris Zhu present!" Everybody recognized the four-armed bear who had one arm missing. He gave a deadly glare to Koji while announcing himself. Luckily, his three subordinates were still absent.

"Disciple #4 Daocaoren present!" said a pretty intimidating crow with pure dark feathers and green eyes that had yellow globes. "Subordinates Night Flower, Rain, and Lanuola are here too!" Night Flower is a beautiful female wolf with black fur and a light blue tummy, nose and tailtip. She was dressed in a simple white cloth around her chest and a loincloth of the same color around her hips. Rain is an ice blue female parakeet with three spiked feathers on her head and a yellow beak and purple eyes. She had rainbow-colored wings an hour glass shape, a golden top on her chest and a red cloth tied under her hips. Lanuola is a feamle peacock with ice blue feathers and turquoise tailfeathers. She was dressed in an orange pull-over that ended at her ribs and orange pants.

"Disciple #3 Surudoi Kaze present!" said a female crane with white feathers (red on top of her head) who was dressed in a half-red and half-blue jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities. She also had an orange lower-kimono tied by a black belt around her hips which still exposed a lot. "Subordinates Mo Ah, Zi Cui, and Xiang Xiang also presents."

Mo Ah is a female moose with dark brown fur and white horns. She had a white top on her chest and white shorts on. Zi Cui is a female lion with golden fur dressed in a red dressing gown-like robe. Xiang Xiang is a lime green female snake with purple markins on the edge of her eyes.

"Disciple #2 Duan Jianhong present!" said a large bear with dark brown fur who was dressed in a white sumo-like bottom and a red torn shirt. "Subordinates Raptor, Ajar, and Mox are present too!" Raptor, Ajar, and Mox were a brown wolf, green snake, and golden eagle respectively, all wearing what seemed to be imperial forces attires in black.

"Disciple #1 Finn present!" said a male raven with emerald feathers who was dressed in purple shorts with two strings of the same color hanging on its two sides and a strange yellow tattoo on his belly. "Subordinates Okada, Xīshǔn, and Fùyìnjī are here too!" Okada is a strange white reptile with purple markins. Xīshǔn is a kind of humanoid grasshopper with a long tail behind him. Fùyìnjī is a pink cat dressed in a red vest and pants. To be short, they were all strange.

"Commandant Gu Xinzang present!" said a guy with his face hidden by a bull-shaped skull and dressed into a strange white kimono. He also had black gloves on his paws, black boots and had a sword tied to his side.

"Commandant Zise Jiao present!" said some kind of purple goat with bronze horns who was wearing circular silver glasses around his eyes and a fire-themed kimono.

So the whole Spirit Realm Army arrived...

"Hum? I didn't expected all of those guys to be present. How did they knew about our arrival?" Ranshao asked with adjusting his rice hat.

"It's Tai Lung who told them everything." Lord Zhan Ju answered.

"I knew we shouldn't have taken this moron into the army." Surudoi remarked with her wings crossed which angered Tigress, but Po putted a paw on her shoulder to make her calm down.

"Listen to me, Zhan Ju!" Toka suddenly screamed. "I don't understand why you want to destroy our realm! You're a living being like all of us! Why would you want to destroy the world where you lived before?"

The phoenix/peacock suddenly gave an angry glare instead of his usual cool look. "Why I want to destroy this world?! I'll tell you why: it's because all the living beings are lost! Instead of all standing together, they fight each other day after day after day for the dumbest of things like money and power! People like you give the power to cowards who hide behind armoured tools they call guards and have no mercy for even the weakest beings and only cares about their own interest! It's too late to change this, except if I can destroy this whole realm and rebuild it at my own image as its god. By killing this world, all those injustices will die with it for a better one!"

Everybody looked in shock at those revelations. "What?! You want to destroy our world because of some's mistakes?" Po said in shock. "dude, that's not a reason! Think about all the good things you're gonna destroy!"

He rose an eye brow. "Like what?"

Po started counting on his fingers. "Well, there's all the good food that took generations to create, the beautiful landscapes that have grown naturally, love, friendship and so many more that I don't have enough fingers to count them all."

However, Zhan Ju simply scoffed. "Enough with this crap: ATTACK THEM!"

"Looks like the confrontation is unavoidable." Toka remarked. "LET'S GO, GUYS!"

With that, our heroes dispatched and engaged the battle with the Spirit Realm Army.

* * *

The first fight was opposing Yang and Tongo Tonga against Hu Chun, the purple panther guy. This last one jumped in the air and shot small shots of Chi at the snakes who slithered to avoid them. "I'm gonna squash you like the stupid reptiles you are!" He shouted with overconfidence before keeping the shots with his wrists.

As they were dodging, Yang and Tongo remembered a conversation they had with Karasu, when he came to their world.

FLASHBACK

 _"So? What did you wanted to talk to me about?" The ninja raven asked the snakes as they went a bit farther from the lake to talk in privacy._

 _"Mister Karasu, we want to become stronger." Tongo said with a calm yet serious tone. "Toka and the others are getting stronger every day while the two of us are slowly fading as useless fighters. We don't want our friends to lead all the fights without us. Koji told us you helped a lot to improve. Can you do the same for us?"_

 _The raven rubbed his chin before answering. "Actually, yes, I think there's a way for you to become stronger. Wait." He opened a portal into which he jumped before coming back and handed Tongo a box containing three bubble gums - one red, one yellow and one green._

 _"What are these?" The big snake asked, holding them in his tail._

 _"Those pills have been created by the Viper Clan and can power up a reptile being. You must only use them in case of emergency. If that's the case, pick the green first, then the yellow, and if - but I strongly do not recommend it - use the red in last."_

 _They then switched the conversation to Yang as he explained the power he felt, during his fight against Critica, during his travel to the Samoan islands._

 _"What did you felt when this power came to you?" Karasu asked._

 _"I don't know." The snake kid replied. "I just saw all my friends were helpless against Critica and I wanted to defend them. It's then that this power came to me."_

 _Karasu smiled. "I think I understand: you possess the Spirit of Youth. It's a spirit that gives its power to a kid warrior and make sure this person remains young for very long and ensure he can defend the world as long as possible. Looks like you're the one to have it in your world."_

 _"Really?" Yang asked in surprise. "But how can I use its power?"_

 _"I'm gonna teach both of you everything you need to know."_

FLASHBACK ENDS

Yang jumped on Tongo's back and mixed a jet of poison to a huge gust of wind both with their mouth. "POISON CLOUD!"

Hu Chun jumped in the air and shot many Chi shots which touched the two snakes, hurting them a lot. "Running, running, the cat!" He exclaimed with a laugh as he landed down.

"He's fast..." Tongo groaned. "We're gonna need to be faster, if we are to win!"

Yang nodded and closed his eyes, focusing his energy. Pushing a piercing scream, he suddenly exploded with a jade green energy that nobody ever saw him use before. Once the energy faded, Yang now had a jade aura around him and had strange golden tattoos marked all over his back. His eyes turned golden as well and reflected his determination.

"JADE YOUTH MODE!" He shouted.

"Huh? What's that?" Hu Chun asked before taking back his serious glare. "No matter!"

He shot more Chi shots which Yang blocked with his Jade Barrage. Tongo took out his green bubble gum and putted it into his mouth to chew a bit before he suddenly exploded with orange energy. He jumped in the air and swung his big tail at Hu Chun who dodged, letting him smash the ground, creating a crater.

"Damn! How can they have powered up so fast?!" Hu Chun gulped before shooting more at the two snakes, but Yang again blocked him.

"Time to finish this!" The young snake said before slithering under the purple panther and uppercuting him under the chin with a Chi charged tail, sending him in the air. "Tongo! Finish him off!"

The big orange snake charged his own tail with energy. "TAKE THAT!" Swinging his tail, he smashed Hu Chun right into the ribs as he came back down, sending him to crash into a near building. The purple panther was out for good.

Yang returned to his normal form. "We won! We won! We defeated a Spirit Realm Army member!" He cheered as Tongo smiled at his little brother.

"Yes, we did, little bro." He patted his head with his tail. "Let's go see if anyone else needs help before the effects of my bubble gum stop."

* * *

 **Yang and Tongo won their first fight! However, it was only the first one of the list. Let's hope the others will win as well.**


	26. The Ultimate Battle 2

Mizufusen was facing off against Lu Yi, the husky dog in a yellow and brown kimono. This last one lifted his katana toward the lady frog. "Ready for the fight?"

"I always am!" Mizu replied and took her fighting stance. Lu Yi suddenly rolled his eyes at her.

"I know who you are." This made her look curiously. "You're Mizufusen, a girl who ran away from the ninja school for amphibians. I know: I studied there too and you got yourself a reputation there."

The lady frog's eyes widened for a moment before she regained her serious look. "We're in the middle of a battle: what does it changes that you know where I'm from?"

"It's that everybody still wonders why you ran away that day." Lu Yi replied.

"Whatever!" Mizu rubbed it off before getting on the attack by shooting a jet of water at the husky dog.

"As you wish! Aura Ball!" He shot an aura ball which collided with Mizu's jet of water and caused an explosion.

However, the husky dog took the opportunity to shoot a second one through the smoke created by the explosion and made a direct hit on the frog, sending her flying back. Lu Yi then took out his saber and charged forward, swinging it at Mizu who used her agility to dodge it. However, the husky dog ended up making her trip with a spin kick to the legs and performed a moonsault to put some distance.

"Your close combat skills aren't as good as we say!" He remarked.

"I'm barely getting warmed up! WATER CHARGE!" Mizu performed moves with her hands before water enveloped her body and she jumped toward Lu Yi at full speed.

"Aura Claws!" Lu Yi created claws of aura on his knuckles and tried to block Mizu's charging attack with them, only for the impact's force to send him flying backward.

Capitalizing on her momentum, she quickly followed with another attack. "Water Shurikens!" She shot small water shurikens at Lu Yi.

However, he blocked them with his katana and shot three Aura Balls at Mizu. She created a water stick and blocked the three balls with it. However, this gave the opportunity to Lu Yi to dash to her and put a paw on her stomach. "Energy Palm!"

A strong energy exploded from the husky dog's paw which sent Mizu flying and crash down. She groaned in pain as this attack did damage her a lot. Lu Yi scoffed as she was laying down.

"I'm very disappointed! You're a disgrace to my academy! No wonder it closed if it's fighters like you who are representing it!"

At those words, Mizu groaned and managed to stand up. "You want to see my full power? Fine!" She did a series of signs with both of her hands and her body suddenly got surrounded by a water tornado. Her power rose up very fast by this. "WATER DEFENCE MODE!"

Lu Yi looked in surprise. "What?! But it's impossible: only far-advanced fighters can master this technique!" He then groaned and shot another Aura Ball.

"GIANT WATER SHURIKEN!" Mizu shout and threw a big water shuriken (like Greeninja's) which collided with Lu Yi's attack and caused an explosion.

Mizu then went for another Water Charge as Lu Yi replied with an Energy Palm. As they clashed again, it created an explosion that sent the two of them flying back and crash into building walls. Groaning, they then jumped in the air simultaneously.

"AURA BALL!"

"GIANT WATER SHURIKEN!"

The attacks touched, another explosion, the two ninjas were sent flying again and landed hard on the ground. Unfortunately, Lu Yi was the first one to stand up and attacked with his Aura Claws, scratching Mizu across the torso and sending some blood flying around.

"Darn! Luckily I have water around me to keep me fresh." She though as she kicked up.

"Enough with the playing: I'm gonna kill you right now!" The husky dog declared as he took his katana again and went on the offensive.

However, Mizu dodged his sword at the last possible moment. "Sorry, but I'm not planning to die today!" She suddenly created a water katana in her hand and pierced it through Lu Yi's abdomen, not touching any vital organs to avoid killing him. He coughed before collapsing and falling unconscious. "I'm sorry I left and caused the academy to close. I hope I can re-establish its honour by saving China today." She said as she ended her Water Defence mode and readjusted her blue scarf.

* * *

Tanchi was fighting against Bai Jiao the lady swan with a geisha outfit and two fans which she justly threw nonstop at her. "Really? Your way of fighting is throwing fans at me? What kind of power is that?" Tanchi asked while dodging them.

"Dunno: the author just gives us random powers and weapons!" Bai Jiao answered, breaking the fourth wall, and kept attacking.

"Well, guess what, I don't want to take hits and making a fight where I have to share parts of my past, 'cause we already know everything interesting about me. So, I'll go direct for my super mode." She focused her energy and changed her form. She now had an ice armour that was covering her chest, groin, forelegs and flippers, an ice sword in one flipper and an ice shield in the other, an ice helmet on her head and two ice wings on her back. "FROZEN WARRIOR MODE!"

Bai Jiao was surprised, but kept throwing her fans which Tanchi blocked with her shield and sword before lifting this last one at her. "Take this! ICE PRISON!"

Ice pillars suddenly jumped out of the ground all around Bai Jiao. Before she could try to break them with her fans, she found herself locked into a giant ice block and was unable to move.

"Have an ice day." Tanchi said and laughed at her pun before leaving to go see if anyone else needed help.

* * *

The leader of the Elemental Five, Kasaiori, was going up against the disciple number 8, Ren Jiahao. The white wolf in a black armour summoned a giant sword with a silver blade with a black handle. "By the will of Lord Zhan Jun, you shall fall by my blade! But before, in respect of the old traditions, I want to know your name!"

Kasaiori was a bit happy to know that these guys at least had a small amount of honour for something. "I am the leader of the Valley of Peace's Elemental Five, Kasaiori!"

"Well, Kasaiori, I am the eight disciple of the Spirit Realm Army, Ren Jiahao!" He lifted his sword. "Be ready to fall!" Swinging it, he shot a slash of energy at Kasaiori who sideflipped to avoid it.

She replied by shooting a jet of fire with her wing, but Ren suddenly turned into black smoke on the ground and dashed behind her before jumping out and swinging his big sword which she ducked in time, loosing the tip of her head feathers. Ren kept attacking on, but luckily, his giant sword was pretty slow. She ended up jumping back after he slammed his sword on the ground and shot more fire with her wings which he blocked by shooting dark smoke jets with his paws.

"You also have an elemental orientation?" The female eagle asked while flying in the air.

"Yup: it's the dark smoke. We all have a special power, us, the disciples." Ren nodded before sending more sword slashes at Kasaiori.

Luckily, she was agile enough to dodge them all. "Alright, time to unleash the power I learned in Japan!" She closed her eyes and a fire-coloured moon appeared above her head before her body suddenly burst with red fire. "EMBER MOON!"

She started flying around Ren so fast that it created a circle-shaped gust of orange wind. The wolf tried to swing his sword at her, but couldn't land a hit. Eventually, a fire tornado appeared and sent him in the air which also burned him in the process. Kasaiori then putted her talons on his chest while in the air.

"BURNING MOON STOMP!"

As they crashed on the ground, it created a deep crater along with a big fire explosion. Once the smoke faded away, Kasaiori saw that Ren was coughing blood and fell unconscious. She returned to normal and panted a lot as her attack drained some energy out her. "Man..."

"KASAIORI!"

Next thing she knew, Yang jumped to hug her. Her three other friends arrived as well, having clearly won their fight. She smiled and hugged the little snake kid.

"We won, Kasaiori! We defeated all of our enemies!" He excitedly said.

"Yes, we did." She nodded after breaking from the hug. "We all became stronger since the day we met."

"Yes: our determination and our bond made us stronger!" Tanchi said in excitation as Mizu simply nodded with a smile behind her scarf.

"They will remember the Elemental Five for this." Tongo calmly said.

"Come on, my friends: let's go help the others and finish this battle!" Kasaiori said and flew off with her team behind her.

* * *

 **Man, the Elemental Five really evolved since we first saw them! I'm so proud :,)**


	27. The Ultimate Battle 3

**The battle continues, my friends!**

* * *

Suya, Viper, and Aicha were trying to get on Ranshao, the red and blue wolf, but got their way was blocked by Fire Dancer, Snow Dancer and Thunder Dancer. "Sorry, girls, but if you want to take on me, you're gonna have to face my little dancers first." The wolf smirked.

"You've gotta to be a true coward to hide behind girls!" Viper shouted angrily, charging her Wood Chi.

"The Pharaon wasn't that different from him." Aicha remarked, summoning her two swords.

"Get away, girls: you don't have to obey his orders! You can be free!" Suya tried to convince the three subordinates.

"We live to serve Lord Zhan Ju." Fire Dancer simply replied before she started performing a dance which made her dancing curtain turn into fire.

Snow Dancer did the same and created ice energy around her as Thunder Dancer created thunder by dancing. The three dancers attacked our heroes who dodged and blocked to avoid getting damaged. Aicha fought off Thunder Dancer by using her Arabian swords to send wind slashes that cut her thunder shots. Viper used her Wood Chi to create her ribbon vine that she used to attack Snow Dancer while avoiding her ice attacks. As for Suya, her Petal attacks were not very useful against Fire Dancer's pyro attacks. This is why she entered Tree of Life mode which helped her a bit.

Neither side made an advancement on the other and eventually, the three dancers gathered and combined their energy. "TRI-ATTACK!" They launched a strong red, yellow and blue beam shot that Suya avoided, but touched Viper and Aicha, knocking them out.

"Darn it!" She said in shock and glared at the dancers. "Okay, you asked for it: FIRST GEAR!" She tapped her Pear of Hope and turned into her First Gear which made Ranshao look at her with more attention.

The three dancers went for their Tri-Attack once again, but this time, Suya used her Seal Evil to block it and followed with her boosted Cherry Blossom Dance to knock the three of them out in one shot. She now had the way opened to attack Ranshao. "Looks like it's my turn to play." He said with a smirk and got in a fighting stance.

The red and blue wolf started shooting Infernal jets at Suya who tried to fight back with her own attacks, but she was at elemental disadvantage. Despite using her Fury Brand to boost her power, her Plant Beam and Cherry Blossom Dance still couldn't break through his Infernal. Luckily, she could use her Seal Evil to block his attacks.

"Tell me something, young girl. Wouldn't you like to become one of my new dancers? I mean, a beautiful girl like you should only take of her appearance and of gardens rather than fighting."

Instead of taking the offense badly, Suya simply sighed. "I know. That's exactly what I though too. Back at my village, everybody though I wasn't capable of anything outside of being pretty and satisfy men desires." She then took a determined look. "But then, I met my friends and we learned Kung Fu together which changed my whole life. Also, I don't why, but the Tree of Life selected me as its host. It putted its trust in me despite all the other avian warriors there is in the world. And it's because of that that I can't loose!" She declared with determination and pressed on her attacks which surprised Ranshao.

"Okay, enough playing! INFERNAL STORM!" He screamed and shot a huge wave of Infernal toward Suya which burned everything in the way. After the attack, there was nothing but a burned path. However, Suya was nowhere to be seen.

"Up there!" He lifted his head and saw the snowy owl above him. Before he could react, she lifted her wings toward him. "TREE OF LIFE STORM!" The Tree of Life appeared behind her as she shot a powerful white energy beam that struck Ranshao directly and caused an explosion that knocked him out.

Suya landed down and panted. A smile formed on her beak as she looked up at the sky. "I won...guys...I truly became stronger..." She then looked away. "You must win too...Koji..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Po was facing off against Cris Zhu, the disciple number 5. "So you're the guy who killed Koji, huh? Well, I'm gonna make you regret killing one of my friends and making all the others cry!" He said with taking a fighting stance.

"Who? The little bug who did this to me?!" He said with showing his missing arm before scoffing. "Sorry to disappoint you, but as soon as I'm done with you, I'm going to make him pay for cutting my arm by killing him a second time, Dragon Warrior!"

"Oh, so you know who I am? Cool!" The panda said in excitation. "It's good to know even bad guys from another Realm knows me. I almost want to be a nice guy now!"

Cris simply shook his head at the panda's strange behaviour before showing off his power and dashing toward him. However, the Dragon Warrior simply smirked.

"Time to show what I learned from Master Yoshi. RESISTANCE!" He pumped his belly out and, as Cris smashed it hard, the energy got pushed back, sending the bear flying back into a building that collapsed.

"What the bear?! What was that?"

"It's my new technique: Resistance. It allows me to return the energy thrown at me toward the user. And that's not all! HYPER BEAM!" He charged energy in his mouth and shot his powerful beam which Cris dodged at the very last second, letting it cause an explosion away.

"I don't know this attack, but I'm glad it didn't touched me!" The blue bear remarked before attacking Po in close combat and overpowered him with his three arms, smashing him multiple times and kicking him away into a rock.

Po weakly managed to stand up despite the painful strikes he received. "Alright, I felt these ones..." He groaned while clutching.

"You might be the Dragon Warrior, but I'm the strongest of all the disciples in physical terms. Even your five friends together couldn't put me down! So you sure as hell won't be able to!"

"So you think!" Po replied and suddenly exploded with a golden light and turned into his Dragon Warrior form with the golden vest, rice hat and Yin/Yang golden staff. "Be ready to be blinded by awesomeness!"

Cris was a bit surprised by his change of appearance, but went on the offensive anyways. However, this time, Po managed to stand up to him with his new power, using his Dragon Warrior Chi to push him back. Whenever Cris went for an attack, Po would counter and hit back with little to no difficulty. The disciple number 5 couldn't accept the truth that he was getting overpowered.

"NO! I WON'T ACCEPT THAT ANYONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD GETS STRONGER THAN ME!" He charged energy in his three paws and shot them all into one.

"Unlike you, my power isn't physical: it comes from my heart, my family, my friends, and also from food." He admitted with a chuckle before charging his stick. "GOLDEN BEAM OF THE DRAGON!"

A powerful Dragon Warrior Chi beam came out of his stick (it sounds weird said like that XD) and connected with Cris' attack. For a moment, both beams struggled against the other as it was a battle of power which Po quickly dominated over. Soon, his beam reached Cris which disintegrated him. "NOOOO!"

After this performance, Po simply looked down at the ashes with a sad look. "You would have been way stronger if you had heart instead of just muscles. I'm sorry...But there's still a battle to be won!" He said and walked away.

* * *

 **Yeah! Suya and Po won their fight! Are you glad that Koji got avenged, even if he came back from the dead a while ago?**


	28. The Ultimate Battle 4

Alena growled as she was standing against Daocaoren, the raven who was the disciple number 4, and his three subordinates, Night Flower the blue and black wolf, Rain the blue parakeet, and Lanuola the ice blue peacock. "This won't be easy." The black panther though while getting in her fighting stance.

"You're the demigoddess of sun and moon, hum?" The raven remarked with an almost empty look. "Yet, I can smell your fear from here. And don't deny it: all living beings have fear in one form or another inside them. Even overpowered beings like gods."

"Stop talking nonsense!" Alena growled. Yet, there was an aura around this avian that was indeed making her feel fear in her heart. She did fight a lot of powerful opponents in the past, then why was she feeling this?

Suddenly, Zuko, Xin Jing, and Xu Yin all arrived. "Alena! We take care of those three: go take down this crazy raven!" The peacock said as he took out his discs.

Alena nodded and made her way to Daocaoren as her three friends started fighting off the subordinates. She took out her Divine Brush and traced a line to make her Power Slash technique. However, Dao easily dodged it and suddenly started doing a choking like noise as a big black spider with red eyes came out of his beak. She jumped toward Alena who actually managed to kick it away despite the view almost making her puke.

Dao took this as an opportunity to turn into small crows which got behind her to reform him and kicked Alena into the cheek, knocking her a few feet away, but she quickly got back on her feet and rubbed the pain away. "He's fast!" She though.

"Enough playing: I'm gonna show you the true face of fear. HOPELESS ZONE!" As he said that, a black dome was formed around both he and Alena.

"What's that?" Alena asked, looking all around.

"This is the Hopeless Zone. In this space, I have access to all of your fears and can bring them to life!"

Suddenly, a figure formed itself before her. A male black panther dressed in a pretty comfortable looking vest with fur on the collar part with yellow eyes. Alena gasped as it was none other than her father.

"Hello, Alena. I'm very happy to see you again." He said with the exact same voice she knew. "Well, aren't you gonna hug your father?"

Alena growled and kicked hard her "father" which turned him into purple dust. "Stop thinking you know me! I never considered this heartless bastard like my father! He was nothing but a coward who sold me to someone else because he regretted giving me life!"

"That's the whole point." Dao said from somewhere as he disappeared in the darkness. "Even if you never talk about it, deep inside you, you know that it hurts your feelings that there as never been a parental figure outside of Master Yoshi - with whom you even got distant - in your life. This makes you feel undesired and make you see yourself as a bastard."

"SHUT UP!" Alena screamed with getting in her Eclipse form and shooting Chi blasts all around the darkness.

Suddenly, she saw four figures: it was her four friends, Toka, Koji, Suya, and Neyo, all tied and badly beaten down. How did they ended up there? did they lose their fights? No, it couldn't be possible!

As if that wasn't surprising enough, Dao appeared before them with a sword. He lifted it in his wings. Then, Alena understood with horror. "NO! DON'T DO THAT!"

But it was too late: he swung his sword and cut all of their heads off. This made her collapse to her knees and tears started coming down on her cheeks. She failed to save her friends. They were all dead...

Suddenly, she felt something cold on her chest, under her vest top. Reaching her paw inside, she grabbed the thing. It was her half-moon pendant that she received in the other world. Looking at it, she couldn't help but remember all the hard work she went through since starting Kung Fu and all the good moments she lived since she met her friends. When she was training under Pan Mei's direction, she felt like someone who didn't deserved to live...but since she got to her friends, everything changed.

She learned to enjoy the little joys, to have fun, she understood the meaning of friendship, learned to share her joys and pains with all those she met. At first, she just wanted to survive, but after joining the New Legend, she learned to enjoy life. Most of all, she remembered the day all of her friends fought to save her. She could still feel the joy to see they all cared about her because they saw her as a family member...

 _And it was because they were her family..._

"Yes, you're right: I do have fears..." She mumbled with her eyes closed. "But guess what: the best warriors aren't the ones with no fears! It's those who are willing to face their fears for their friends and family!"

Exploding with energy, she grabbed her Divine Brush and traced a circle in the sky which made a sun appear and made light all around, finally revealing a very surprised Daocaoren. "What?! Impossible! I used your worst fears against you! How can you still find the strength to fight?!"

"I just told you: IT'S FOR MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!"

Taking out her Divine Shield, she charged at the raven and engaged a close combat which she dominated, smashing and kicking him many times until he was too weak to fight back. Fear was his best weapon, but now that it was taken away from him, but was defenceless against her. She kicked him hard to send him in the air and then went for her final attack.

"ECLIPSE BURST!"

Her attack disintegrated him into ashes and removed the Hopeless Zone. Alena returned to her normal form and panted before looking at her pendant and smiling as tears of joy came down on her cheeks. "Thank you, guys, thank you so much..."

* * *

 **Man, I almost cried again from how much Alena changed despite all the horrible things that happened in her life. Sometimes, everything you need is a good person to warm your heart up, right? :)**


	29. The Ultimate Battle 5

The three subordinates of the disciple number 3 called Surudoi Kaze, Mo Ah the female moose, Zi Cui the female lion, and Xiang Xiang the female snake, were about to face against Sinasamoa, Koji's spider friend. "Go, my girls. Make me proud and win your fight." The crane ordered with her wings crossed on her (round) chest.

"Yes, mother!" Mo Ah said as she made a sword appear in her hooves. "You heard mother? Let's go!" She said and charged at Sinasamoa.

Luckily, the spider already had her mask and sword out and trapped the oncoming moose into a bubble of fire to prevent her from attacking. However, she used her sword to cut an opening out and tried again, only for Sinasamoa to summon her fire horse and knock her away.

The break was cut short, however, as Xiang Xiang slithered behind her and swung her tail which left a cut on her arm. Before she could fight back, Zi Cui suddenly appeared and knee stroke her in the face which knocked her away. "Three on one, that's not very fair!" She though with rubbing her cheek.

"Stop fighting: this is useless!" Zi Cui screamed. Sinasamoa scoffed and charged at her, only to be blocked. "I told you this is useless!" Grabbing her by the hair, she tossed her away.

She then charged, looking to strike her down, when a fireball ball jumped out of nowhere and collided with her. Sinsamoa turned around and saw Timu, Koji's little ant friend, with his mask and sword out. "Touched!" He said with a little laugh.

"Thanks for the help, Timu, but I had things under control!" The spider said to which Timu simply gave a little pout.

Suddenly, a small silver ring jumped out of the smoke left by Timu's attack and aimed for the two bugs, but Sinasamoa blocked it with her fire stallion. It then returned to Zi Cui who was half-burned and looked pissed off. "Looks like I didn't make her happy." He remarked.

Zi Cui took out two silver rings while Mo Ah took out her sword and Xing Xing showed her fangs. The three charged at the two bugs, when Sinsamoa suddenly created a web of Chi with her mouth and trapped all three of them in it. "You're trapped! EXPLOSIVE WEB!"

As she said that, the web caught fire and exploded with the three subordinates. This created a lot of smoke and they soon saw the three enemies shining through it, meaning they were not dead.

"Let's fuse, girls!" Mo Ah ordered before she fused with her two sisters and turned into a strange moose/lion/snake hybrid giant creature.

"What the hell is that?!" Sinsamoa asked in shock.

As the best charged at her, she tried to stop it with her fire stallion which wasn't enough and got her side pierced by the beast's horn. She collapsed on the ground while bleeding.

"SINASAMOA!" The young ant screamed in horror at seeing his friend injured.

Before he could react, the beast lifted its fist and smashed him hard in the stomach, sending him crashing into a building. The beast was then going to stomp on Sinsamoa to squash her like a bug, when he received a Chi propeller in the face that knocked him down. Koji smirked with his badge lifted.

"Nobody's gonna kill my friends, you big ugly!"

Growling in anger, the beast charged at Koji who activated his ninja suit and easily decapitated it, making the three girls de-fuse and fall unconscious. Just then, the Elemental Five arrived. "Is the way open, Koji?" Kasaiori asked.

"Yes: heal Sinsamoa and Timu! I need to go! Go help the others, once you're done!" He said with leaving.

* * *

Surudoi Kaze was looking at the Elemental Five. More specifically at Yang. "How can they get a kid to fight into all of this?"

Suddenly, she saw a Chi arrow flying at her and dodged it. However, tens of more were coming and she used her speed to avoid them all. Where were they coming from? Then, she saw Neyo jumping at her with his Jinshu Jian Jiao sword out. She quickly summoned her own sword which looked like a small saber with an empty space in the middle (a bit like Bleach's Tier Halibel's sword) and blocked Neyo's attack.

"I admit it: you caught me by surprise." She admitted with an almost uninterested voice before pushing him back. "What's your name, kid?"

"Why do you want to know? We're in the middle of a battle aren't we?"

"Yes, but us, disciples of the Spirit Realm Army, like to know the names of the warriors we defeated our that will kill us. So tell me what is your name."

Neyo sighed and rested his dark Chi sword on his shoulder. "I'm a New Legend member and Arritochan descendant, Neyo!"

"I see. I'm the disciple number three, Surudoi Kaze!" She said and suddenly rose her vest to expose her chest (don't worry: it's hidden by a CENSORED bar). However, to her surprise, Neyo barely flinched.

"Okay, your chest is bigger than average, so what?"

"What does that means?! Usually, when I do this, my opponent become so distracted that they can't fight back!" She said in shock.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not this kind of guy." Neyo simply replied with his arms crossed.

"Are you gay?"

"That's personal."

Having enough, Surudoi lowered her vest, charged her sword with dark blue Chi and engaged a sword fight with Neyo. The crane quickly overpowered the hedgehog, sending him flying back with a kick. She then started shooting blasts of Chi which he dodged by running around.

"Those attacks will not kill you: they will simply knock you out long enough for Lord Zhan Ju's plans to be put in motion!"

Eventually, Neyo ceased to run and used his Dark Chi Sword to block them instead. "Why don't you want to kill me? I'm your enemy, right?"

Surudoi sighed. "Unlike the other members of the Army, I think young people like you shouldn't have to die. You still have all of life before you and everyone should be able to see what it has to offer before leaving."

Neyo looked at her with a kinda surprised look. "Wow! You sound like a mother, you know that?" He then focused his Chi and shot jets of wind at her.

However, she stopped them all with one wing. "You have Wind Chi? Well that's my case too. though..." She suddenly created a giant wind ball with one wing. "...I'm far more advanced than you!"

She threw her ball which created a huge wind explosion upon touching the ground. Neyo had to stab his Dark Chi Sword into the ground to not be blown away. "Darn! She's strong with the wind! Maybe I should've worked on my wind techniques instead of creating new weapons!"

"And that's not only wind that I master!" She suddenly lifted her sword and it shined with dark blue energy before covering her whole wing and taking of what like a giant dark blue lobster's pince. "RIGHT ARM OF THE LOBSTER!" She screamed before aiming it at Neyo. "DRAGON BREATH!"

She shot a gust of dark blue fire which Neyo dodged at the last possible moment. She kept shooting again and again with Neyo dodging, but getting small burn marks in the process. "Alright, I didn't wanted to have to use it, but looks like I don't have much choice." Neyo mumbled as he took out a small circled-shaped device.

He then rushed toward Surudoi who simply shot at him, but he managed to dodge her attacks. So, she lifted her lobster pince to smash him, but he somehow managed to block the attack with his device. "Hum? How did he stopped my attack with this device?!"

Making a swift move, Neyo suddenly pressed it against her unprotected abdomen and pressed the little button in the middle. Surudoi felt as if we gave her a violent punch in the guts which made her spit saliva and was sent crashing into a building that collapsed.

Neyo held his arm in pain as it was visibly damaged. "This device allows me to absorb the impact of a smash - not Chi attacks - and then I just have to press on the button to release it against what I want. However, it is a double-bladed weapon as it also make some of the released impact damage my arm." He said with rubbing it softly. "But it is to compensate for my lack of physical strength and it's super effective!"

* * *

 **Great! Neyo and the other neutralized the third disciple and her subordinates! We're close to victory!**


	30. The Ultimate Battle 6

Mantis and Monkey got knocked off into a tree in the middle of the city and groaned in pain as they stood up. They were currently fighting against the three subordinates of the second disciple, Raptor, Ajar, and Mox, a brown wolf, green snake, and golden eagle respectively, all wearing what seemed to be imperial forces attires in black. Let's just say that things weren't looking very good for them as the trio was stronger than them, no matter how hard they tried. Luckily, they didn't gave it all yet.

"Do your job, soldiers, and defend your king!" Said Duan Jianhong, the second disciple, a large bear with dark brown fur who was dressed in a white sumo-like bottom and a red torn shirt. "I personally chose you as my guard, so do not disappoint me!"

"Yes, my lord!" Raptor answered with a nod and focused his energy along Ajar and Mox.

"Well this sucks, dude!" Mantis remarked as he took out one of his fireworks.

"Don't worry: we can still win this! TRANCE MODE!" Monkey replied as his exploded with red energy and his fur took the same colour along with some white and took a fighting stance.

The trio charged again and, while Monkey used his power boost to resist both Ajar and Mox, Mantis was taking on Raptor, shooting fireworks at him with little effects. Luckily, he could still use his small size and quickness to avoid any counter-attack attempt.

"Wanna play, little wolf? Fine, take this!" He exclaimed and created a huge trunks out of the ground and swung it at Raptor. However, he destroyed it with one blow. "Okay, I didn't planned this!" Mantis admitted before getting back on the offensive.

As for Monkey, he was actually doing well against the two others. "Man! Lord Zhan Ju never specified we would have difficulties against a Furious Five member! Let alone two!" Mox remarked before going for another attack, only to receive a violent kick from Monkey which knocked him out.

"And that's not all! RED SMOKE!" Monkey shouted and rose his hand to shoot his red energy attack that knocked Ajar out too. "Thanks for your training, Kaiba..."

Meanwhile, Mantis started dashing all around Raptor so fast that it created a light green dome around. "FEEL THE POWER OF THE BUG!" He screamed and started moving fast to deliver strikes and kicks by thousands. This ended up leaving Raptor covered of wounds and collapsing on the ground, defeated. "I'm so hot!" Mantis said with lifting a pince in victory as Monkey joined him.

"Useless soldiers! I should have chosen other ones!" Duan Jianhong said as he summoned a big metal hammer into his big paws. "DIE!"

He swung his hammer which sent a big gust of wind which the two boys dodged at the last second, letting it cut a building in two. "That would've hurt, that!" Monkey remarked.

He then dashed at Duan and aimed for a kick, but surprisingly realized that he was loosing in speed which allowed the bear to grab his leg and throw him away.

"What happened? Why did I got slower?"

"This is my special power: everything that goes near me automatically get slower. This is why you won't be able to touch me!" The bear said and shot another gust of wind which Monkey dodged.

He then kicked a nearby destroyed house to send the debris flying at Duan, but they all slowed down upon getting close and he easily dodged them. "Okay, he was telling the truth!"

"I think I have an idea, but for that I'm gonna need you to buy some time!" Mantis said.

Monkey nodded at his partner and dashed around Duan without getting too close and shot energy blasts at him with no success at all. The big bear simply kept shooting destructive gusts of wind at him, but he was too fast to be touched.

"You're making me waste my time, you ridiculous prankster! When are you gonna fight for true?!" He then sensed something coming and saw that Mantis had shot a giant firework toward him. "What the-" He never got to finish his sentence as the firework reached him and caused a giant firework explosion.

"I call this the Grande Finale!" Mantis said with a smile before exchanging a fist-pince bump with Monkey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crane and Saisuke were facing Fùyìnjī the pink cat dressed in a red vest and pants who was one of the three subordinates from the disciple number 1. "I'm gonna eat you both!"

"Ugh! I've seen a lot of ugly creatures in my life, but this is definitely speaking!" Saisuke remarked before taking out his katana in one wing and his Pillow Talk flute sword in the other.

"Don't underestimate him: he seems very strong." Crane said with getting in his fighting stance.

"Do not worry: it's time to rock, baby as a certain demon hunter would say." He said with a charismatic smile which made Crane roll his eyes.

Suddenly, Fuyinji sent a kick that knocked the chicken away by stretching his leg very far. "H-How did you do that?!"

"My body is like its made of plastic: I can stretch and bend in all the angles that I want." He explained before bringing back his leg and then took a feather that dropped from Saisuke after the kick. "And that's not all." He putted the feather into his mouth to eat it. Suddenly, Saisuke's hair appeared on his head and his swords in his paws. "I also have the power to copy my opponent's skills by eating a part of their body!"

"So, basically, you're like Buu?" Crane asked with his eyes half-closed.

"Buu, Kirby, Ditto, there's too many to count." Fuyinji said before suddenly getting on the offensive and attacking Crane with his two swords.

The avian actually managed to escape him, get in the air, and hit a dive kick into his face followed by another one in the back of the head. However, the pink cat quickly kicked up and shot a pink energy ball at Crane who dodged and hit a knee strike right into his stomach which suddenly made him return to his normal form.

"You're back to your old-self?" He asked.

"Yep: upon taking too much damage, I loose the powers of the person I absorbed." He explained.

"Oh, okay." Crane said before lifting his wings. "WINGS OF JUSTICE!" He shot a powerful gust of wind that sent Fuyinji crashing into a building.

Crane took a moment to catch his breath after performing his strongest attack before the pink cat suddenly came out of the debris curled into a ball and crashed into the avian, knocking him down. "He, he, he! Don't underestimate my canonball powers!" He said with a laugh.

As Crane was laying down, Fuyinji rose one hand and charged a pink energy ball, looking to finish him off. However, Saisuke suddenly arrived and cut him in two with his sword thanks to a gracious spinning attack. "Didn't see that coming, monster?!"

"Thanks, Saisuke." Crane said as the chicken helped him back up.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi (You're welcome), my friend. This dear Alena's friends are also my fri-" Before he could finish, a pink hand grabbed him by the head and smashed him hard on the ground after swinging him.

To Crane's horror, Fuyinji's body stuck back in one piece and he smirked. "Sorry for this interruption. Where were we already?" He asked before lifting his paw and charging a pink energy ball.

However, before he could shot it, a fist-shaped water jet suddenly came out of the ground and knock him away with an uppercut, surprising Crane. "Huh?! Where did that came from..." Then, his gaze slowly lowered down to the ocean-coloured necklace around his neck that was given to him by Koji's father during his time at the Samoan Islands.

 _"As long as you'll wear it, the ocean will protect you at any cost,"_ that Rikki told him.

"So that was true." Crane smiled and used his pendant to charge water from the ground and shoot them at Fuyinji which hurt him pretty bad.

"Okay, that's enough! I'm gonna turn you into chocolate! CHOCO-BEAM!" He screamed and lifting his finger to shoot a pink beam toward Crane who dodged In-extremis.

He was about to do it again, when he suddenly got sucked from behind into a vase by Saisuke who then closed the vase, sealing the pink cat in it. "You're trapped in this forever, you little maniac!"

"Couldn't you do this sooner?" Crane asked.

"Yes, but that wouldn't have been fun. Beside, I was keeping this vase for Zhan Ju." Saisuke admitted which made Crane roll his eyes.

"Let's just go see the others."

* * *

 **Yeah, our friends are winning! Let's hope they can keep it up!**


	31. The Ultimate Battle 7

"WHY DID IT HAD TO HAPPEN TO ME?!"

Tamaya the goat who created fireworks was currently running through the city as Xīshǔn, the kind of humanoid grasshopper with a long tail behind him and one of the first disciple's subordinates, was chasing him.

"Come on, don't be afraid: I'm simply gonna stab my dart into you and suck your energy out! It will be fun!" He screamed while chasing him.

As he kept running, the goat ended up in a dead end. However, he didn't stopped running and instead traced a circle with his hoof which made a sand circle in the wall through which he ran through. "Thank my Sand Transformation technique!"

Tamaya kept using this technique many times on many walls and then checked behind to see that Xishun wasn't there anymore. He must have sowed him. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead. Luckily he was good at running.

"Found ya!"

Jumping in shock, Tamaya looked up to see the grasshopper jumping toward him with a sadistic smile. Thanks to his good reflects, the goat grabbed sand from his pocket and tossed it into his attacker's eyes, blinding him for a moment. "SAND TRANSFORMATION!" He said with tracing a circle on the ground which turned it into sand and made Xishun fall into it.

However, the grasshopper quickly jumped out of the sand in anger. "GRAH! I'M GONNA GET YOU! YOU LITTLE-" To his shock, Tamaya was no longer there and it was a giant bomb at his place. Before he could react, it exploded.

"They don't call me the Master of Bombs for nothing!" Tamaya remarked with rubbing his nose after seeing the explosion from a safe distance.

Suddenly, he received a kick in the back from a very pissed off Xishun that sent him crash into a wall. Not stopping, he walked to him and grabbed him by the neck before delivering many blows to his face, causing him to bleed.

"I have enough playing hide and seek with you! Time for you to get into my system!" He said with getting his dart dangerously close to his neck.

However, he suddenly received a violent punch that knocked him away. It came from Nuijiao who was now super muscled with large arms. "Don't touch my brother! HEAVY PILL!"

The goat then tried to attack again, but the grasshopper was faster and easily dodged all his strikes before knocking him back with a kick. "That did hurt, but you caught me only because of the surprise effect! Now that I see you, you're too slow!"

The young goat knew it was true. He grabbed a pill from his pocket to eat it. "WALK PILL!" This turned him into a four-legged goat (like a real life one) and he gained in speed.

Charging, he attacked Xishun who actually received a few strikes before catching him by the horn and tossing him away. Not giving up, the goat took another pill and ate it.

"JUMP PILL!" He once again took a humanoid form, but way more slender with muscled legs.

Getting tired, Xishun shot a green energy blast and Nuijiao used his strong legs to jump high in the air. He kept repeating the process over and over again to dodge every one of his attacks. "Stop running - or jumping - away from me! Fight or just leave!"

"How about both?" The goat said as she ate another pill in mid-air. "CANONBALL PILL!" This one turned him into a round fluffy ball. He came down at the grasshopper who rolled out of the way at the last moment.

"Just how many transformations do you have?!" He asked before sensing something coming at him. It was a storm of small explosive balls that struck him hard, causing massive damage. The source of these balls was Tamaya who was shooting fast with a slingshot.

"WE CAN'T LOOSE NOW! WE LEFT JAPAN TO BECOME BRAVE WARRIORS! THOSE DAYS OF PRETENDING AND SIMPLY MAKING TOOLS IN OUR HOUSE ARE OVER!" He shouted with all of his heart and kept shooting until he ran out of explosive balls.

By the time he was done, Xishun was nothing more than a mess of a squashed bug. Nuijiao returned to his normal form and panted. "Luckily I'm good to win time for your tricks, heh?"

"Yes! We're so awesome together!" Tamaya proudly said and took his little brother in a big hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tigress was facing Okada, the white and purple lizard and final subordinate of the first disciple. Let's just say that things didn't looked very good so far for her. The lizard could teleport and shoot small and fast purple energy shots, making him an hard target.

"He's fast..." Tigress said, clashing strikes with Okada.

"It doesn't matter! Reiya, descendant of the legendary hero, Izagui, will lead us to victory!" The bear shouted, switching out with Tigress to continue the fight.

"Lord Zhan Ju said you'll be the hardest challenge I'll ever have to face, but you're all gonna fall!" The lizard said and kept shooting small beams at the heroes.

"Stop that!" The bear growled as the beams were leaving marks on him. "Do you know how hard it is to keep my fur clean?"

"First step in a fight against bear: damage their big arms as much as possible to make them vulnerable!" The lizard said, going even harder in the fight.

"This is insane! He's very strong!" Tigress thought nervously.

As she did, she noticed that Reiya was having an hard time blocking with his giant sword which was considerably too slow. The bear tried to keep up with Okada to no avail as the difference in speed was too great. He ended up receiving a beam right into the chest.

"Shit!" He groaned, holding a paw on his chest and coughing.

"This is how I beat all the other warriors: by making unpredictable moves and shooting from every possible angles without giving a chance to fight back."

"He's crazy!" Reiya growled.

Tigress stood in between Okada and Reiya, ready to put her life on the line to save the bear. As the lizard was about to attack, Tigress felt something inside her that she didn't felt for a very long time. Rising her paws, Tigress pulled them toward her chest and then toward Okada which created a giant ball of Sacred Fire that knocked the lizard away.

"Agh!" He groaned in pain and held his burned hands in pain. "What was that?!"

"This is my Sacred Fire Chi!" She growled as her arms were covered of white fire. "This power is reserved to selfless people who are willing to do anything to protect innocents and banish evil from this world!"

She then went on the offensive and, due to his wounds, Okada was no longer able to teleport quickly enough to escape her. He took many blows before she uppercutted him in the air and charged her final attack.

"SACRED FIRE BLAST!" Her attack burned him and reduced the lizard to ashes.

"good work, my friend. You helped me very well to defeat this monster!" Reiya said with an heroic smile, only to receive a punch behind the head from Tigress.

"Shut up! You didn't do anything: it's me who defeated him." she angrily stated before getting serious. "But it doesn't matter: let's go help the others!"

* * *

 **Reiya really can't help but try to steal the show, can he? XD**


	32. The ultimate Battle 8

**Time to see the disciple number 1 in action!**

* * *

Hatak took out her Souls Slayer and Thunder swords in her hands as she was about to face against the disciple number 1, Finn. The male raven with emerald feathers who was dressed in purple shorts with two strings of the same color hanging on its two sides and a strange yellow tattoo on his belly seemed more bored than anything, judging by the uninterested look on his face.

"I'm Hatak of the Imperial Ten! Get ready to fall from my blade-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." He interrupted her. "Do you really wanna fight? I mean, I'm not really in the mood right now."

The female kangaroo was rather surprised by his attitude. He came in a battle without the intention to fight? What was that? However, what she knew was that she hated being underestimated. So she dashed toward him with her sword risen, looking for a strike.

However, the raven suddenly pulled out a mini-crossbow and shot a giant jet of aqua blue Chi beam with it. Hatak managed to to dodge it in time, still getting a burn on the cheek though. "What the heck was that?!"

"These weapons are my own invention." Finn said with showing two mini-crossbows in his wings. "They allow me to shoot giant beams of my own Chi in unlimited quantity. This is the reason why I was chosen as the disciple number 1."

He then resumed shooting Chi beams which Hatak managed to dodge, but she knew it was useless as Finn could shoot unlimited times. She was starting to get tired which was a very bad thing. She was lost!

Or so she though: as a beam was going to touch her, Bo Li suddenly stepped in and lifted a paw to absorb the attack. "Huh?!" Finn was surprised before the panda lifted his other paw and sent the beam back at the raven who dodged just in time. "What? How did he sent me back my own attack?!"

He lifted his weapon and shot again and, this time, he saw the process happening: his beam got absorbed into the panda's paw before he rose the other one to shoot it back. "If you really want to know, this is my power: I can absorb any energy attack and send it back at my opponent!" Bo Li explained with an uninterested look.

Refusing to stop, Finn started shooting a volley of Chi beams which Bo Li all absorbed and then shot back at him like a machine-gun. Hatak smiled: with Bo Li's power, Finn's attacks were now useless. And since he was the last disciple, it meant that they already won the battle.

However, Finn suddenly stopped attacking and turned his head. The two Imperial Ten members imitated him as they felt a power rising. It came from none other than Commandant Gu Xinzang, the man with a strange bull-shaped skull and a strange white kimono.

"It is time for you to enter in the battle, Commandant Gu Xinzang!" Lord Zhan Ju said with a small grin.

"Yes, my lord!" He said and turned his gaze toward Bo Li who simply rose an eyebrow.

SLASH!

Suddenly, to Hatak's shock, the commandant appeared behind Bo Li and pierced his stomach with one arm. How could it be possible? He was still beside Zhan Ju at the same time! "H-How...?!" The panda mumbled in shock before the commandant removed his now bloody arm from his body.

"NO!" Hatak screamed in anger as she dashed toward with her swords looking to avenge her friend.

However, Finn took the occasion to appear before her and shoot a beam of energy which went through her whole body, burning it and causing her to fall on the ground along Bo Li.

"HATAK! BO LI!" Passaro screamed in horror.

Gu Xinzang then rose his two arms and created purple balls of energy which he shot toward Neyo and the other one toward Monkey and Mantis. However, he missed them, sending them to crash in the background.

"Ah! You missed us, looser!" Mantis laughed.

"I wasn't aiming for you..." At this declaration, the three warriors looked curiously before turning around and realizing that both Duan and Surudoi were back up, their injuries having healed. "Those were healing bombs that can take care of any injuries. I was aiming at the disciples number two and 3 to continue their fight..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Neyo groaned while looking at Surudoi who didn't seemed happy and holding his still damaged arm.

"Hey! This is no game!" Monkey screamed at Gu Xinzang before Duan pushed a scream that made both he and Mantis realize they were in trouble.

The Gu Xinzang beside Zhan Ju suddenly made tens of clones of himself appear. "This is my power: I can clone myself as much as I wish to and divide my power into each one of these clones. This makes me way too dangerous even for all of you!"

The heroes all looked in horror as things weren't looking good at all. "GUYS!" Toka suddenly shouted loud enough for everyone to hear him. "REMEMBER THAT I SAID TO HOLD BACK YOUR HITS TO MANAGE YOUR STRENGTH? WELL FORGET IT NOW! ALL THOSE WITH HEALING POWERS, HELP THE INJURED! AS FOR THE OTHERS, LET'S GO ALL OUT!"

This putted a smile on Aksana smile. "I just waited for that!" Putting on her demon mask, the butterfly charged and started taking down Gu Xinzang clones with her explosive powder.

All the others who didn't fought to that point or already won their fight joined in in taking down all the clones. Neyo smiled at this and failed to see Surudoi about attack him. Luckily, Kitsu, the blind tiger, jumped in and blocked her giant lobster pince with his arm protection. "You should keep an eye on your back, kid!"

After he said that, Surudoi received a kick from Faʻailoga, Koji's scorpion friend, that sent her flying back. "You just tasted the power of my Tino Vaevae (Dirty Boots) boots!" She said with showing her boots. "The dirtier they get, the stronger my power becomes!"

Surudoi looked at her with an eye brow. "That's the most ridiculous power I've ever seen."

She groaned in anger. "Why they all say that?"

* * *

Duan tried to swing his hammer to shoot a gust of wind at Mantis and Monkey, only for it to be countered by a ring of red energy from Mei Feng. "Mei Feng! You came to back us up?" Monkey asked.

The female crane nodded. "Yes. If I get it correctly, any attack to gets near him slows down, right?" The boys nodded at her. "Then, we need to find another way!"

Performing circular motions with her wings, she created red energy rings and shot them at the bear, but they slowed and he broke them with his hammer. It was time for Mei Feng to use the technique she learned. Performing moves with her wings, she created a red energy dome around Duan, locking him in as he tried to break it with his hammer.

"Guys! Let's launch our strongest attacks together and finish this!" Mei Feng ordered and started making circular motions with her hips to create a red energy ring while Monkey got in Trance Mode and charged his Red Smoke attack and Mantis took out a giant firework from his bag. Once they were ready, she opened an hole in the dome for them. "NOW!"

They all threw their attack together as it went for the bear. "NO! STOP!" He screamed and tried to protect himself, but the three attacks destroyed him completely.

Following the explosion, the three warriors panted as the two Furious Five members smiled at the Imperial Ten member. "Thanks for saving us, Mei Feng!" Mantis said.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Monkey nodded.

This made her blush a bit. "You're welcome, guys."

* * *

 **The fight turned, but our heroes refuse to quit! They have to win no matter what!**


	33. The Ultimate Battle 9

"Here I come!"

Finn, the disciple number 1, rolled out of the way as Ghyr, the male tree pangolin Medjay of the Siwa Oasis and friend of Suya, charged and swung his spike club at him. He was soon followed by Adhan, the female bunny, who tried to smash him with her golden gauntlet that created a golden shield, but he dodged again.

"Just who the hell are you?" The aqua blue raven asked.

"We are Ghyr and Adhan, Medjays of the Siwa Oasis and defenders of Egypt!" Ghyr said with taking a cool pose while Adhan just rolled her eyes.

"Ghyr, would you stop with those stupid poses?" She sighed before getting back on the offensive.

Finn tried his best to dodge the attacks, but still got a few scratches. He tried to fight back by shooting, but they easily blocked all of his beams.

"I see... Looks like I'm gonna have to use my last resort. AQUA PACK!" He made his two crossbows disappear and instead summoned many wolves made of aqua blue energy around him. "Attack!"

Ghyr started smashing the wolves away with his spiked club, but found out they were explosive and exploded upon entering in contact with anything. The duo tried to kept them at distance, but with their weapons, it was hard. Soon, they found themselves covered of wounds and panting in exhaustion as more and more wolves appeared around Finn.

"And don't try to win time: I can summon as many as I want to! You have lost, Medjays!"

Before he could finish them off, he suddenly felt something cut him in the back, making him groan in pain and some blood flowed on his back. He quickly turned around and saw none other than Aton with his Maqbara sword.

"W-Who are you?!"

"I'm the Medjay of the Siwa Oasis, Aton!" He then showed his sword which still had some blood on it along with black smoke. "This sword is called Maqbara. Upon cutting one's flesh, it's curse is spreading into his veins. As we talk, the curse is getting through your body and causing damage."

It was true: Finn could feel the pain from the cut on his back starting to move throughout his while body. However, he did his best to ignore it and summoned two swords made of aqua blue Chi to fight Aton in a saber duel. The raven revealed himself to be super agile and landed another cut on the aqua blue raven's leg, making him groan and jump back.

"Feel the wrath of Anubis, disciple number one!" Aton said, then noticed three energy wolves behind him who jumped. "Cheese..." They exploded, but luckily, Aton managed to protect himself with his bronze shield at the last second. "That was close! A bit too late and I would have-"

He didn't got to finish as Finn suddenly jumped and attacked with his energy swords once again. "I'm the number one! I'm not supposed to loose!"

"Me neither!"

The two ravens exchanged cuts over the next minutes. Due to the nature of Aton's Maqbara sword, Finn got too much of the curse from the cuts inside him. Just standing up was hard and his view was fuzzy. By respect for him, Aton charged forward and delivered the ultimate cut across his chest, sending him to collapse on the ground.

"Looks like I'm no longer number one..." He though while falling before closing his eyes.

"May Anubis give you eternal peace, warrior." Aton said with a bow before regaining his sword as his two Medjay friends joined him.

"Is he down for good?" Ghyr asked.

"Yes, my friend, he's gone for the other world. Let's go now." The trio left the corpse to go help their friends continue the fight.

* * *

Zhan Ju frowned as he was seeing his whole army getting taken down. He didn't expected China's warriors to put on such a resistance. And the worst part was that while almost all of his disciples got defeated, there was no casualties on those darn mortals' side. He started thinking that maybe his plan was going to fail. No, it wouldn't be. Even if they all get defeated, he could still defeat them by himself.

"HEY! BURNED FACE!

The phoenix/peacock hybrid looked up to see Koji throwing a Chi propeller at him. However, Zise Jiao jumped in and destroyed the attack with one hoof. "My lord, would you give me the honour to take down this insolent big?" He asked with looking at the lord through his circular silver glasses.

"Of course, Zise Jiao. I can't ask you to stay there and just watching or you will be bored to death. Go."

With a nod, the purple goat dashed close to Koji's position and took out his katana whose blade was half purple and half fire-coloured.

"Wow! Cool sword! I saw many ones since I started Kung Fu, but this one is by far the better one." Koji remarked before using his badge to put on his ninja outfit. "But unfortunately, that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you win, pal!"

"The energy of this dress..." Zise Jiao though.

Koji charged with a battle cry and clashed his dagger with the goat's sword. Despite being smaller, he was still quick enough to force the goat to step back.

"And you're not even fighting at your full potential. Impressive." Zise Jiao mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Koji asked with a curious look.

The goat suddenly disappeared only to re-appear behind the beetle who jumped out of the way in time to dodge a sword swing and only got a cut across the stomach which made him groan a bit, but luckily, it didn't got any deeper.

"W-When did you moved behind me? I didn't saw anything!" Koji said in shock as he putted an hand over his bleeding midsection.

"I've been personally chosen by Lord Zhan Ju to be one of his two commanders. It's logical that I'm far advanced in terms of strength, speed and fighting skills, don't you think? And beside..." He dashed forward, and clashed his sword into Koji's dagger. "...I know the constitution of this outfit of yours: it's Demon Chi, isn't it?"

Suddenly, his sword started emanating purple energy and started cutting into the dagger's blade. Before Koji could react, his weapon broke in two and the sword went to bury itself into his shoulder, sending his blood flying and making him groan in pain.

"H-How...?!" He groaned while falling on his knees and holding his bleeding shoulder.

"I've studied this particular Chi for very long, during my time at the academy. I've always found it interesting as it stands out of all the other forms of Chi in the world." He lifted his sword and showed its purple Chi. "This is why I decided to pact with a demon and gain the Demon Chi."

"Y-You did what?!" Koji asked in shock despite still being in pain.

"I'd like to tell you more, but that would be pointless as you're gonna die right now anyways." He lifted his sword and charged at Koji, looking to finish him off.

CLASH!

Ryker the cheetah jumped in time and used his two survival knives on his knuckles to block Zise Jiao's sword. "You're not gonna kill any friends of mine!"

Passaro also arrived and went for a series of kicks which the purple goat blocked before jumping away to put some distance between himself and his new opponents. Yang also arrived and made his way to Koji. "Koji! You're hurt!"

"Y-Yang? What are you doing here? Weren't you with your Elemental Five friends?"

"I'm not a baby anymore: I can go where I want without asking permission." He said with rolling his eyes before lifting his tail. "Stay still: I'm gonna heal you." Indeed, jade Chi appeared around him and the pain in his wound started getting away.

"This is futile!" Zise Jiao declared as he dashed fast past Passaro and Ryker and toward Yang. However, the young snake saw him coming and turned into his Jade Youth Mode before creating a Chi barrage to block his sword and whipped him away with his tail. "You're stronger than I though!"

"Stay away from them: WE are your opponents!" Passaro declared and Ryker nodded.

Zise Jiao realized that and accepted to face the two of them. They charged together with Passaro going forward with Capoiera moves that were extremely hard to predict and aRyker attacking with his survival knives. Together, they couldn't get a hit on the purple goat who didn't managed to do more on them. Eventually, he jumped away to catch his breath.

"You're not as bad as I though you two were."

"Thanks, you're not bad either." Ryker remarked with a chuckle and rubbed his chin.

"So, to apologize for underestimating you, I'm gonna show you... SOME OF MY REAL STRENGTH!"

The cheetah simply scoffed. "Go ahead: I wanna laugh."

"Be careful, guys: he's not joking!" Koji warned.

Zise Jiao then brought an hoof to his face where black and purple Chi formed a demon mask. This one was circular and all white with a flame diagonal line from the top to the bottom. "Power of the goat, REXIAN!"

The two Imperial Ten members looked with wide eyes. "Wow! His power grew up very fast!" Ryker remarked and rose his knives. "Better be careful with him-"

SLASH!

Suddenly, before he could react, Zise Jiao appeared before him and slashed his sword across his midsection, sending blood flying and making him collapse after a few seconds.

"RYKER!" Passaro shouted in horror at seeing his friend taken down like this. Pushing an angry scream, he charged at the purple goat and delivered many powerful kicks which he easily blocked with his sword. Dodging one, he then dashed behind the parrot and slashed his sword across his back, leaving a big bleeding cut and making him collapse in pain.

Luckily, Yang finished healing Koji's wound and the beetle stood up and brought his hand to his face. "Thanks, Yang. Power of the beetle, CONG WO!" He summoned his sword and mask. Zise Jiao turned to look at him (well, if he could behind his mask). "Yang, I'm serious this time. Go heal Passaro and Ryker. This fight won't be pretty to see."

The little snake nodded and left. Zise Jiao, however, had other intentions. "After the hit you gave me, I'm afraid this won't be possible!" He dashed to slash at Yang, but Koji got in the way and blocked his sword.

"Leave him out of this: your opponent is ME!"

* * *

 **Will Koji defeat Zise Jiao? Let's hope so, 'cause I wouldn't want him to die a second time.**


	34. The Ultimate Battle 10

**The fight between Koji and Zise Jiao continues!**

* * *

The saber duel between Koji and Zise Jiao was raging on. Both half-demons were dashing all around the city, clashing their swords and throwing attacks to deal damages to the other. Eventually, they stopped to pant in exhaustion, their bodies covered of sweat, cuts and blood. Koji smirked. "It's been a while since I had a good sword fight like this!"

Zise Jiao shot a slash of Demon Chi which Koji dodged. "How can you stand to me? I've never heard about a swordsman like you living in the Mortal Realm!"

"Well, your people in the Spirit Realm must be badly informed." He replied with a chuckle. It seemed to further annoy the purple goat.

"How dare you laugh in the middle of a battle?! This is a life or death situation, not some stupid joke!"

"Calm down!" Koji said with his hands risen. "Honestly, when we've been fighting for so long as me, we learn to enjoy it somehow."

"And since when did you started learning to use the sword in fighting?"

"Well, I'd say around a year and a half." Koji replied.

"Huh? You learned the art of fighting since only a year and a half?!" Zise Jiao said in surprise.

"What? No, no, no! I started using a sword then, but I've started Kung Fu fourteen years ago." Koji quickly corrected.

"And I've been training since childhood to be on this level. How can you have reached it in such a short period of time?"

Koji looked down at his sword and then at Zise Jiao. "I think I know the answer." He then lifted his sword. "It's because, unlike you, I had good teachers who showed me how to use one and how to put my heart into my sword for every fight. This is what makes me stronger."

Zise Jiao remained silent for a few seconds before giving an angry glare. "Stop talking nonsense! Putting your heart in your sword?! What other crap do you want me to believe?! The only thing that matters is the power you gain through knowledges and practice! Nothing else!"

Koji chuckled. "You see? This is why I can stand up to you. Like you're doing at the moment, I first though my sword was nothing but a tool to help me win battles and makes me stronger, but then, I learned that it was a part of me. I learned to trust it with my life and to put my faith and heart into it. And I can tell you it gave good results. What about you? How did YOU learn the way of the sword?"

The purple goat looked down at his sword for a moment before suddenly rising his hoof and removing his mask to reveal that his glasses were no longer there which showed his milk white eyes. "You see this? I was born blind and without parents. I had to live the hard way unlike all of you. Luckily, one day, Lord Zhan Ju saw potential in me and taught me how to fight despite my handicap and as made me his commander and most trusted ally. I cannot disappoint him! I'm seen as a genius to he and the whole Spirit Realm Army! It is out of question for me to loose this fight!"

Koji simply looked at the goat for a moment before answering. "You're a genius you say? Well, believe it or not, but in this realm, for very long, I was seen as a failure. I was from being as strong as I am now. But my friends and family helped me a lot and I refused to give up. This is why I want everyone to believe that with hard work and an unbreakable determination, it's possible for a failure like me to become a great warrior." He then summoned his second sword with wave patterns as his back tattoo started glowing. "Beside, I'm not fighting alone. I have my inner demon and my mom by my sides. SO BE READY!"

Zise Jiao simply scoffed and brought back his demon mask before charging and engaging a more violent sword duel with Koji. Their swords clashed violently, sending sparkles flying in the air. Every time they connected with the bodies, it made blood fly instead, though neither wanted to give up despite the injuries. Zise Jiao refused to lose and disappoint Lord Zhan Ju while Koji refused to 'cause that would mean he was still a failure despite all his hard work.

After many minutes of nonstop sword swinging, they jumped away once again, covered of even more cuts and blood. "That's enough!" Zise Jiao angrily growled and he charged his sword with his Demon Chi. "DARK CUT!"

Koji saw illusions of Cong Wo and his mother beside him which made him smile before he looked back at his opponent and charged his two swords with their respective Chi. "FINAL WAVE OF THE BUG'S BITE!" He screamed and dashed toward Zise Jiao, holding his swords in a X position.

CLASH!

The two warriors passed each other after colliding and were now standing still, waiting to see who will fall first...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...It was Zise Jiao who collapsed on the ground because of a double cut across his neck which made blood flow out quickly on the ground.

"Sorry...my lord...I...failed..."

Koji turned to look at the warrior one last time. "See? Told ya failures could become great warriors." He suddenly fell on one knee as he realized that he got a bad cut across the abdomen. He covered it with on arm which got covered of white blood pretty fast. "Well crap... Didn't expected that one..."

Luckily for him, Yang finished healing Passaro and Ryker and came to help him. "Don't worry, Koji: your injury is minor. I should be able to take care of it fast."

"Thanks." The beetle smiled as he let the snake kid take care of his injury with his Jade Youth Chi. "I told you, Yang: you're not useless at all on this battlefield.

This made the young snake smile.

* * *

Lord Zhan Ju was groaning as he felt his commandant Zise Jiao's energy fading, meaning that he got defeated. Not only that, but his only remaining disciple, Surudoi Kaze, was shaving an hard time against the Mortal Realm's warriors who were starting to overpower her. Also, Commandant Gu Xinzang was getting all of his clones taken down by the combined powers of the heroes.

"No! You cannot defeat me! I'm gonna keep summoning clones of myself until you can no longer fight and-" He never got to finish his sentence as Toka surprised him with his Iron Fist attack which destroyed his bull skull mask to reveal a black goose who collapsed on the ground and turned into smoke.

"Sorry, pal, but your power was a bit annoying." The snow leopard said with cracking the fist with which he hit him.

Needless to say that Zhan Ju was surprised that his second commandant got defeated so easily. That's it, he had enough of messing around. It was time for him to take matter sin his own wings. He justly lifted one of them to summon a long sword whose handle was red while the blade was ruby with some golden Chinese writing on it.

As Surudoi Kaze was getting tired by her fight against Neyo who had his Chi bow out, Kitsu with his sword and Faʻailoga with her Dirty Boots. She was about to attack again, but interrupted herself as Zhan Ju appeared beside her.

"Lord Zhan Ju? What are you doing?" She asked in surprise.

Suddenly, with a swift move, he slashed his sword across her unprotected abdomen, sending a lot of blood flying. This surprised both the crane and the mortal warriors.

"L-Lord Zhan Ju... Why...?" Surudoi coughed before falling on the ground.

"You were going to be defeated anyways. Since I like you, I made sure the process would be quick and painless. It's time for me to take the tag."

"You bastard!" Neyo shouted with an angry glare. "How could you do that to your own friend?!"

"I do not have friends. Except my commandants, all my disciples are born from my own creation to serve my purpose. They served me well, but now, I'm gonna take the tag and destroy this realm to rebuild it."

"And you really think we're gonna let you do?!" Toka arrived alongside all the warriors who could still fight. "Not even in a million years: we're gonna stop you!"

"So you still want to save that excuse of a realm where evil rule?!" The peacock/phoenix hybrid asked with an annoyed look.

"I know this evil exists! None of us can deny its existence!" Toka shouted. "But it's not by destroying and rebuilding our world that it's gonna change. Evil always exist, which is why warriors like us are there to fight it off!"

"Not under my watch. Once this world will be reborn, I will make sure that all those with evil intentions will get punished and forced to change or die. I will maintain peace with my power instead of those rich heartless noble jerks and nobody will ever suffer again. They ruined my life as a kid simply because I was an hybrid with a great power! they killed my family, my village and tried to do the same with me. However, I killed them first with my superior power! It took me a lot of time to build the Spirit Realm Army, but now, it is the good time to strike!"

Toka was about to reply again, but his look softened and he sighed. "Listen, Zhan Ju, I understand exactly how you feel. I too had a very hard time as a kid. My whole village rejected me because of Tai Lung's actions which made them afraid of me."

"But at least, you had a village: mine was destroyed for absolutely no reason at all!" The avian shouted angrily.

"That didn't made my life any easier. It's horrible that you lost your family, but did you think about this: I never had one for all of my childhood!" He turned as his four friends walked beside him. "It's very hard to live happily, when the world sees you as a monster..."

"A bastard..." Alena added, lowering her ears.

"A failure..." Koji stated with a sad look.

"A useless diva..." Suya nodded.

"A nerd..." Neyo finished with crossing his arms.

Toka continued with a more confident tone. "But then things changed: we met each other and Master Yoshi took us on the path of Kung Fu. We learned to accept each other, fight for the right reasons, follow our dreams, enjoy our time together, laugh together." He counted which made everyone around smile. "My story didn't had a good beginning, but fate changed everything. It can do the same for you. Please, Zhan Ju, become our friends and you will never face your pain alone again."

The phoenix/peacock hybrid looked down and seemed hesitant. However, he quickly putted his angry glare back on. "Sorry, Phoenix Warrior, but I've been waiting to make my plan for way too long! I'm not gonna stop simply because of a touching speech about your life! I will go through all of you if I have to!"

He will have to.

Po came and putted his paw on Toka's shoulder. "Don't worry, Toka: this is our fight and we're gonna win together!" He said as he, the New Legend, Furious Five, Elemental Five, Medjays, Japanese warriors, Imperial Ten, and masters were all getting ready for the final match...


	35. Zhan Ju vs everyone

**Time for all my world's heroes to take on Lord Zhan Ju. We're finally gonna see what he's capable of!**

* * *

Zhan Ju rose his sword as he was about to take on ALL the heroes of the Mortal Realm together. He had little chance of winning with so much odds against him.

"Let's go!" Neyo said as he took out his Jinshu Jian Jiao and rushed to swing it at the evil avian who easily dodged his attacks.

"The Jinshu Jian Jiao, huh? It's the famous Chi sword that has been built by Master Oogway, but has been stolen by the Hedgehog Clan. So you're the one who ended up with it."

"Exactly!" Neyo responded with a swing which Zhan Ju avoided by jumping in the air. "And that's not all!" He said with taking out his Chi bow with his silver gauntlet and shooting a Chi arrow at him.

The avian wasn't interested as this attack was too easy to dodge. However, he widened his eyes as Kitsu and Ghyr appeared on both of his sides.

"TAKE THAT!" They shouted together as Kitsu used his Aura to create a spiritual clone of him and swung a giant Aura sword at him while Ghyr swung his big spiked club. Zhan Ju found himself squashed between both weapons and it was followed by Neyo's Chi arrow which reached them to create an explosion.

The heroes though they got him, when a red energy explosion pushed both their weapons back. As Ghyr was sent flying back, the evil avian dashed to Kitsu who didn't reacted in time as he got his right arm cut off by the ruby sword.

"KITSU!" Aton shouted in horror.

He angrily grabbed his Maqbara and dashed at Zhan Ju who blocked him and gave him two punches in the face before kicking him away. Saisuke then attacked with his Pillow Talk and katana sword, but received a violent kick that broke his ribs and knocked him away. Xu Yin tried to catch him by surprise by dashing with his rolling discs on his legs, only to receive a spin kick in the face followed by a violent stomp on the chest that slammed him on the ground to make a crater.

"Pathetic..." Zhan Ju mumbled at his opponents' weakness.

Monkey, in his Trance mode, attacked next, trying to take him down with his agility, only to end up receiving a kick behind the leg that made him kneel before the avian grabbed his head and smashed it hard on the ground, knocking him out. Reiya went next, swinging his legendary sword which Zhan Ju blocked and smashed him hard in the face which made him fall down in pain with his face bleeding hard. Mei Feng shot her red energy rings at him, but they all got blocked and she received a blast too fast to be dodged right into her left wing, making her fall in pain.

Ryker charged next, but received a bicycle kick in the face that was so violent that he literally backflipped and got his glasses (and nose) broken. Passaro attacked with some side kicks, but the evil avian ended blocking one leg and lifting it and smash the parrot between the legs (ouch!) which made him clutch down in pure pain. Adhan attacked next with her golden gauntlet and got quickly taken down too. Ghyr wanted to help his friend, only for Zhan Ju to swiftly turn around and slash his sword across his abdomen, making him bleed and collapse.

Toka was looking nervously as all of his friends were getting taken down one after the other, despite their best attacks. Zhan Ju was so strong?

"LET'S GO!" Kasaiori shouted as she along with her Elemental Five comrades all attacked from all around toward the hybrid. However, as they were about to strike his, a red aura emanated from his body and blocked them.

"This is pointless..." He mumbled before his aura exploded and sent all Elemental Five members flying and crashing around. "You can't beat me at all: you're too weak-" He got interrupted by a sudden slash in his back which surprised him. Turning around, he saw Aton who recovered from the earlier shot, with his Maqbara sword. "How?!"

He was about to swing his own sword at the Medjay, only for water vines to jump out of the ground and hold him still. He saw that it was Crane who used his ocean pendant to use the sea's power.

"Great!" Neyo said with a smirk as he charged forward with his Jinshu Jian Jiao sword ready to strike.

"Oh no!" The evil avian said as Neyo pierced him right through the chest with his Dark Chi sword.

"Yes!" Po shouted with a fist in the air. "We have won! We got him! We..." He interrupted himself and looked with wide eyes.

Neyo noticed everyone were doing the same. "What's wrong?" Suddenly, upon looking back at the person he pierced, he realized it was no longer Zhan Ju, but Suya with an almost empty look in her eyes. This entirely shocked him. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed with taking her in his arms. "B-But how...?!"

Toka too was surprised to see his friends getting pierced and wondered where the evil bird went. Upon looking away, he suddenly saw him re-appearing in fire behind Master Shifu and king Shouwang Zhe who were clueless. "SHIFU! YOUR MAJESTY! LOOK OUT!"

The two elders heard him and turned around just in time for the hybrid to slash his sword across their torso, making them groan in pain and collapse down.

"I understand!" Crane said. "He used a position-swapping technique to change his place with Suya's just before Neyo could pierce him!"

"Neyo..." She weakly said before closing her eyes. Everybody looked in sadness as Neyo was trembling.

"S-Suya..." The hedgehog mumbled, his eyes full of tears. But then, he putted her down and pushed a loud scream of anger. "ZHAN JUUUUUUU!"

Koji, even though he was shocked to see his girlfriend getting pierced, looked at his hedgehog friend dashing toward Zhan Ju, his eyes filled with tears and anger. "NEYO! WAIT!"

The evil avian simply looked at Neyo coming toward him. "So many openings. Which one am I gonna take?" Then, he dashed pass Neyo who suddenly had a cut on the shoulder from where a big jet of blood came out.

"Crap! He knew that I was the calmest of us all, so he purposefully made me kill Suya so that I would loose my cool and charge without thinking..." Neyo though as he collapsed.

"NO!" Mantis shouted and jumped toward Zhan Ju who simply blew a strong gust of wind with his beak which sent him passing through many buildings before falling.

"Crap!" Aton swore before dashing behind Zhan Ju to swing his Maqbara sword again. However, this time the hybrid disappeared and, in a matter of seconds, slashed a X across his torso, making him loose blood and fall down.

"Aton!" Crane shouted and tried to shoot his Wings of Justice, only to get a bad cut on both of his wings which made him fall down.

"COME ON!" Aksana shouted and attacked with her sword, but Zhan Ju was faster and cut off one of her butterfly wings, making her fall down too.

The evil avian looked down at all the enemies he took down in a few seconds with a smirk. then, he felt a giant concentration of energy and turned to see that a bit farther, Tigress was so angry that she was surrounded by her Sacred Flames.

"DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!" She shouted in anger and threw her paws forward to shoot a giant storm of Sacred Fire.

Zhan Ju simply created an energy shield around him to block her attack which burned everything else around him. "That was powerful, but not enough-" He didn't got to finish his sentence as, right after his shield faded away, Alena in her Eclipse form dashed before him and struck her two fists right into his torso with a lot of power, making him spit saliva.

"FOR SUYA!" She screamed after kicking him down and jumping in the air along Tigress as the two girls focused their strongest attack. "ECLIPSE BURST/SACRED FIRE BLAST!"

The two two powerful attacks reached down to where Zhan Ju was and exploded together. However, as the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the avian blocked them with another energy shield. "RED EXPLOSION!" His shield grew and turned into a giant energy explosion that destroyed everything around. Alena tried to protect both Tigress and herself with her Divine Shield, but it couldn't handle the power of the attack and got destroyed.

Alena and Tigress were both laying on the ground with burning marks over their bodies. As Zhan Ju walked to their location, the black panther with burned fur tried to stand up, but fell on her face and returned to her normal form. "As I said, this is pointless..."

Suddenly, Tigress grabbed his ankle from behind which surprised him that she could still move at all. "SACRED FIRE BOMB!" As she said that, her body suddenly exploded with Sacred Fire into a beam that shot to the sky. Zhan Ju jumped out of it and on top of a building with his body having many burn marks.

"This attack was strong: I can still feel the burning pain!" He mumbled before sensing a strong Chi above him and looked up to see Koji in his half-demon form with his sword charged with Demon Chi and a pissed off look on his face.

"BUG'S BITE!" He shouted and swung his sword to throw his strongest attack which literally cut the big building in two.

Zhan Ju groaned as the attack cut him on the shoulder and opened a wound that started bleeding. "That was strong. It's you who defeated Zise Jiao, right? You almost cut me in two. However, it's clear that you're still not on my level, beetle!"

Koji glared angrily and took out his second sword before dashing and clashing them against the hybrid's own sword. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS!"

The avian simply scoffed. "I admire your endurance, kid, but dreaming is not enough." Koji then saw that his wound was getting healed by his own Chi. "There's still a huge world of differences between us."

He was holding his sword with one wing and putted his free one on Koji's chest before applying a Chi pulsation that systematically sent him flying back, made him crash through three buildings in a row before falling, and destroyed his mask and sword in the process. He was now laying on the ground with a burning mark on his chest.

Toka and Po were now the last ones standing. The former was trembling in fear at seeing China's strongest warriors getting taken down with so much ease. For the first time ever, Toka couldn't fight: his whole body was paralyzed by fear.

"Toka!" Po beamed to bring him back to reality. "What are you waiting for? Let's turn into Dragon and Phoenix Warrior modes and beat the crap outta this guy!"

However, before he could transform, Zhan Ju suddenly appeared before him and hit a violent knee strike in his round stomach that made him spit blood before grabbing his head in his wings and slamming it on the ground and then finished by throwing him head first into a building. Po was knocked out with a funny face.

"Dumpling..."

As the panda was out, Zhan Ju turned his attention to Toka who was still too terrified to attack. "You're trembling. So you now understand the reality? You cannot win this. There's a whole world of differences between you all and me. And yours is gonna end with you all now!"

He jumped in the air and created a big red energy ball with his wings which he then threw down toward Toka and the ground. Seeing his doom arriving, Toka grabbed Po in his arms in a ultimate attempt to protect him. "Sorry, everyone! We failed!" He though as he closed his eyes, ready for the end to come...

...

...

...

...But nothing came and the feeling of the attack arriving faded.

Upon re-opening his eyes and turning around, Toka saw probably the last person he was expecting to see. A bear who stopped the attack with a wall of blue Chi.

"M-Master Yoshi?!"

"I really didn't expected you to loose hope so easily, dear student." He said with turning to look at him with a smile.

* * *

 **Oh my god! So much happened in this chapter! All China's heroes got taken down by Zhan Ju, Toka lost faith, Master Yoshi has returned after so long!**

 **And as if that wasn't awesome enough, in the next chapter, we're finally gonna have the chance to see him in action for the very first time!**

 **STAY STUNNED, GUYS!**


	36. Master Yoshi enters in action!

**Alright, guys, the fight with Lord Zhan Ju continues! Wish your heroes good luck!**

* * *

"M-Master Yoshi?! W-What are you doing here?!" Toka asked in disbelief after putting Po down on the ground.

"Well, the future of our realm is on the line. That seems enough of a reason to come here and assist my students and their friends, isn't it?" He then looked less happily at him. "What just happened? He was about to destroy everything and kill everyone and you just stood there instead of using your Phoenix Warrior powers to stop him. Why?"

Toka looked down in shame. "S-Sorry, Master. I-I was paralyzed by fear. Guess I'm just a coward..."

"You'll apologize later. For now, help your wounded friends." He instructed as Zhan Ju came flying back down on the ground.

"So you are the famous Master Yoshi I've heard so much about?"

The bear smirked. "Himself. And you are the feather bag who's been causing nothing but trouble in our world for the last months? I must say you look more impressive than I expected. Though appearance is only secondary."

Zhan Ju simply scoffed and dashed toward the bear who blocked his upcoming kick and knocked him away with a strong punch that sent him crash into a building. He stood up and dusted himself off. "I didn't expected you to see this attack coming."

"You shouldn't underestimate masters like me! As old as I am, I'm still in great shape!" He said with a chuckle.

"Are you being seriously serious right now?" Zhan Ju asked. "I just took down all of this realm's strongest warriors and you think you can take me on alone?"

The bear smirked at this remark. "Who said I came alone?"

Suddenly, the evil avian was struck by a jet of purple Chi that knocked him down and made him groan in pain before standing on his legs and looking up at the responsible. He was shocked. "You?!"

"Tai Lung?!" Toka shouted in pure surprise.

The elder snow leopard looked down at him from the building he was standing on and smiled a bit. "Hey, young Toka. Missed me?" He asked which made Toka chuckle before jumping down and going to both Tigress and Shifu.

"T-Tai Lung?" Tigress weakly said as she was barely conscious.

"Yes, sister. It's me. Don't worry, I didn't came to seek harm." He then turned toward Shifu who was still recovering from his torso cut and could tell he was shocked to see his student-No, his SON again. "F-Father... I'm sorry for everything I've done." There was nothing but sincerity in Tai Lung's voice. "I don't expect you to forgive me after all the pain I've caused, but know that I'm sincerely sorry."

Shifu was too weak to talk, but simply putted on a weak smile with a tears that came down on his cheek before passing out again. Tai Lung smiled too before he was suddenly stabbed in the back by Zhan Ju. "How touching, this familial reunion. Sorry, but I don't want to wait to put the final touch on my plan!" However, Tai Lung faded into purple smoke. "What?! A clone?!"

He then received a strong kick from the side to the face which knocked him away. It was the true Tai Lung. "Sorry for making you sick, but Master Yoshi convinced me that family is the real and strongest power you can have in life!"

Meanwhile, Suya groaned as she felt life coming back into her. Blinking her eyes a few times, she saw tree roots around her which were healing her chest wounds. "Now's not the time for a beauty sleep, youngling." Said a familiar voice.

Upon looking up, Suya saw a very familiar female eagle with a black shirt and white feathers. "T-Tatara?! B-But that's impossible! You're dead!"

"Well, technically, it's true: I went to the Spirit Realm after dying, like everyone does. However, your bear friend came to pick us and he's a very convincing dude as he managed to convince me that grudge and hate are two very disgusting things. And we both know that I don't like disgusting things, right? So I accepted to come and fight this god dude. And don't think I'm gonna try to steal the Pearl of Hope: it already chose you over me, though I still have some of its power."

Suya was very surprised that she was still willing to fight for their side despite the fact that they fought and killed her in the other world, many months ago. It was then that she realized something. "Wait a minute. You said that he came to pick 'us' ?"

Just as she asked that, a slash of black and green Chi came flying at Zhan Ju who blocked it with an energy shield. He saw that the intruder in question was a male beetle with lacked an horn, had green body paint, black pants and green and yellow eyes. As Koji managed to open his eyes, needless to say he was shocked. "A-Ahulani?!"

The dark beetle simply turned his head to look at him with an emotionless look. "Hey..." He said barely louder than a whisper.

"B-But how did you came back?! Karasu and I killed you in the other world!" Koji said, but settled down as his chest was still hurting.

It's your master who brought both Tatara and myself from the Spirit Realm. At first, I didn't wanted to know anything, but he managed to convince me that my family's banishment was justified and it was your ancestors who are to hold responsible. He convinced me not to take you for responsible as annoying as you are. This is why I'm planning on killing this guy before we can settle our problem."

"Okay, are we done with the returning characters?" Zhan Ju asked. Jus then, green Chi chains wrapped themselves around his body, forcing his wings against his sides. "What now?"

It came from none other than Chikkiart, the green wolf Toka, Po and Tigress met on the Fusang land. "Hey, guys! Sorry for bing late, but I wanted to be the last Bear Force member to make his entrance!" He said with a confident smile.

"Chikkiart, I already told you a thousand times we're not calling ourselves like that!" Yoshi groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"But we need a team name, right?" The wolf insisted which annoyed the four others.

"ENOUGH!" Zhan Ju shouted in anger and exploded with Lava Chi which destroyed the green chains holding him. "I'M MORE THAN TIRED OF ENDURING YOUR STUPIDITIES! IT'S TIME THAT I SHOW MY STRONGEST FORM! LAVA MODE!"

As his Laval Chi faded, the avian's appearance changed: he was now entirely made of lava with fire and his eyes were now complete orange globes still filled with hate. Master Yoshi's team looked in complete surprise at this new form. "This isn't gonna be easy!" Tai Lung remarked as he turned into his Purple Jaguar mode while Ahulani summoned his demon mask and bat wings, Tatara charged her Wood Chi and Chikkiart got in a fighting stance.

"I never said it would be, fellas!" Master Yoshi answered with taking his own fighting stance.

Lava Mode Zhan Ju started by shooting a beam of lava which Yoshi blocked with a solid wall of earth. However, the evil avian broke through and started attacking with his sword with quick moves which the old bear somehow managed to dodge. He eventually received a kick in the chin that knocked him in the air.

The bird was suddenly neutralize by Tai Lung's Binding Chi rings and Tatara's roots as Ahulani charged his strongest attack. "DARK SKY!" His black and green Demon Chi attack reached Zhan Ju and exploded.

"We got him!" Tatara beamed with a wing in the air.

"You think?" The female eagle jumped and turned around just in time to see Zhan Ju who appeared behind her throw a fist right in her face, knocking her away.

"TATARA!" Tai Lung shouted before engaging Zhan Ju in close combat and actually did good despite the avian's strength.

"You cannot overpower me, you traitor!" He shouted after receiving a few hits from the snow leopard who smirked.

"That won't be necessary!" He said with a smirk before moving out of the way to open it for Chikkiart.

"TAKE THAT!" He screamed with shooting a big light green Chi beam which Zhan Ju blocked with one wing.

"JGUAR PUNCH!" Tai Lung smashed the evil avian really hard, sending him crashing on the ground which created a big crater.

Just as Zhan Ju was getting back on his feet, Master Yoshi threw a Chi net that trapped him in. "EXPLOSIVE NET!" He slammed his paw on the tip of it and it exploded with Zhan Ju still in it. "And that's not all! Go, Ahulani!"

The beetle created a spear made of his Demon Chi in his hands. "RAMPAGE SPEAR!" He took it in one hand and threw it right at Zhan Ju which made a mushroom explosion of Demon Chi.

Toka was looking at the whole scene, impressed. Master Yoshi and his team were really doing well together against Zhan Ju. They might actually had a chance of saving the Mortal Realm after all. But then, he heard groans and looked down to see a very weakened Po returning to his senses.

"Po! You're alright, pal?" He asked as he grabbed his arm to help him stand up.

"Had better days." He admitted with rubbing his hurting head. "What did I miss?"

Toka smiled. "Master Yoshi came with some of our old enemies and right now, they're kicking Zhan Ju's butt! Sort of."

The panda smiled. "I told you, Toka. Everything's gonna be fine."

Toka nodded. "Yes. It's true."

Suddenly, another giant red energy explosion came from the battlefield which forced Toka to take cover to avoid getting hurt by the debris. Once it passed away, he saw in horror Master Yoshi, Tai Lung, Tatara, Ahulani, and Chikkiart all laying down on the ground, covered of burning marks and not moving.

"MASTER YOSHI! GUYS!" Toka shouted in horror and rushed at his master's side.

"Don't bother with them: they are defeated!" Zhan Ju said before showing a sinister grin. "It's the end of your world. You did your best and you all imposed me a great challenge, I'll give you that. Well, except for you that is." He said with a look at Toka. "This is a bit disappointing as I though you were going to be the strongest of the bunch. But hey, life can be disappointing sometimes."

He started flying up to go prepare his attack again. Toka started crying. "I'm so sorry, guys... I promised to protect everyone, but in the end, I'm completely useless..."

He suddenly felt something take his bandages paw and lifted his crying face to see that it was Master Yoshi who took his paw with his own. "So that's it, Toka? You're simply giving up because of a powerful opponent?" He asked and Toka wanted to respond, but his jaw was trembling. "What happened to that fire you had, back at my dojo? When I was asking you every day why you wanted to learn Kung Fu and that you answered me that it's because it makes you feel alive. When I asked you what you want to achieve in life and you answered me that you want to become the greatest Kung Fu master of all time and that the day it will happen, you'll look at me with a smile and hold your fist toward me." He then held his paw with both of his simultaneously and looked at him right in the eyes. "Well, the day has come and you have a chance to reach your goal. I forbid you from missing it!"

Toka whipped his tears away. "But he's too strong. I cannot beat him."

"I know, but he can't beat US!" He said and gave his remaining strength to the snow leopard. The others around saw this and tried to do the same. "Toka, to me you have always been more than just a student. You are a son..."

Alena rose her paw and gave him her remaining strength too. "The man who changed my life..."

Koji did the same. "A brother..."

Suya then rose her wings and followed them. "A model..."

It was then Neyo. "A leader..."

Slowly but surely, every one of Toka's friends rose their hands, paws, tails, wings, whatever, and their energy flew to him like small lights of hope. He started feeling the energy coming inside him. It was like they were striking the fear out of his soul and filled his heart with courage. They were right. He couldn't loose now or it would mean the end of everything he ever cherished and held close to his heart.

"ROOOOOOAR!"

Pushing a loud scream, Toka exploded with jade green energy which suddenly turned into a burning orange-red colour. Once the energy moved away, it revealed that he now had a whole new appearance: his fur was now a burning red, his eyes were now ruby in colour and his body was surrounded by the orange-red aura that just exploded. but most of all, he looked way more determined.

"W-What's that?!" Zhan Ju asked, surprised to see Toka's new form.

"I present to you my new form, the Phoenix Warrior Level 2!"

* * *

 **We saw Master Yoshi with some old faces in action, but unfortunately, they weren't enough to take down Lord Zhan Ju. I sure hope you enjoyed seeing them in action though.**

 **And TOKA GOT A NEW TRANSFORMATION! YEEEEAH! Let's hope it will be enough to take down Zhan Ju once and for all. The battle for the Mortal Realm is about to come to a conclusion!**


	37. Toka vs Zhan Ju: Final Battle

**The final fight is gonna start, guys!**

* * *

Toka in his whole new Phoenix Warrior Level 2 form and Zhan Ju in his Lava Mode were glaring at each other, the pression around being stronger than ever. The evil phoenix/peacock hybrid scoffed. "Okay, I admit that your power rose up a bit, so what?"

Suddenly, Toka dashed at him with incredible speed and caught his face in his paw before dashing somewhere farther from the city. Once he was far enough, he tossed Zhan Ju away into the middle of the open area.

"W-When did you do this? I didn't saw anything coming!" He exclaimed in pure shock. "And why did you brought us here?! You don't want your friends to see you die?"

Toka shook his head without closing his eyes. "No: I just don't want them to be implied in our fight. Cause it will be a violent one!"

"You arrogant little...!" Zhan Ju growled before dashing forward as Toka did the same and they both sent a kick that collided and created a giant energy wave that destroyed most of the things around.

"I'M FURIOUS WITH YOU, ZHAN JU!" Toka screamed as he delivered a violent punch across the avian's face, sending him flying in the air and then dashed up at him to hit a backbreaker on his knee that cut the air out of his body for a moment before catching him by the legs and throwing him down on the ground, making him crash violently.

It created a crater where an explosion of red energy jumped before Zhan Ju came out and got face-to-face with his adversary. "I though I was getting broken in two! When did you get so strong?"

"The moment I decided to defeat my fear and face the biggest evil with all of my heart!"

"But don't let things get to your head! There's no way you can win!"

Toka simply smirked and, as Zhan Ju tried to dash behind him, Toka simply dashed in front of him which caught the avian by surprise. Getting angry, he lifted one wing and shoot a giant beam of Lava Chi which destroyed practically everything in the way. Well, safe for ONE thing: the Phoenix Warrior who didn't had the slightest burn mark on him.

"What?! IMPOSSIBLE!" He shouted and kept shooting Lava Chi balls after the other, but the snow leopard simply knocked them away with his paws. Pushing a roar of anger, Zhan Ju dashed behind Toka and smashed him which sent him crashing into the ground and disappeared underneath it.

However, after a few seconds, Toka jumped out of the ground and hit a violent uppercut right underneath the avian's chin which created a small explosion and sent him flying and crash on the ground. However, he quickly kicked up and started shooting energy balls at Toka who did the same, causing a lot of small explosions.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Gongmen, Master Yoshi could see the explosions from afar which worried him. Alena came beside him, walking weakly.

"Master, do you think Toka can win this?"

"I sure hope so..."

* * *

The two strong opponents were now fighting in close combat and Toka went for a Phoenix Fist which Zhan Ju ducked and smashed him repeatedly in the torso before kicking him away with a spin kick. "There's no way you're gonna win in a hundred year. FIRE ZONE!"

As he said that, Toka found himself trapped inside a big square-shaped dome of fire.

"Nobody's ever escaped from this technique! The zone is gonna get smaller and smaller until you get crushed and there will be nothing but ashes remaining from you!"

Or so he though. With a simple paw swing, Toka destroyed the whole dome which completely surprised Zhan Ju. "Sorry to disappoint you, but this technique isn't as strong as you though!"

Summoning his giant sword, Toka then dashed in front of Zhan Ju and swung it to cut his shoulder, making him bleed for the first timer ever. He looked in pure shock and passed on wing across his wound, looking at the red liquid on his feathers. "You...made me...bleed?!" Growling angrily, he then exploded with Lava Chi. "YOU DARED MAKING ME BLEED?!"

He charged his Chi between his wings and shot a Lava beam which Toka dodged, letting it collide in the background and create a giant explosion that could be seen from miles. The snow leopard then replied with a way stronger Fist Storm that Zhan Ju managed to either dodge or block. He replied with small lava beams which Toka dodged with ease.

"Darn! If I would have touched you..."

Toka suddenly smirked. "Well, touch me then!"

This surprised Zhan Ju who then glared angrily. "STOP MOCKING ME!" He shot his small beam which touched Toka straight to the head. However, to his surprise, the snow leopard's head simply bent backward before returning to its normal position with a mark on his forehead.

"Not bad, but not great either." He said with charging his fist with Chi. "PHOENIX FIST!" He dashed at Zhan Ju and smashed him right in the stomach which made him spit blood before being sent all the way to the other side of the open area.

"Alright, time to finish this!" Toka declared as he charged his right fist which started emanating jade coloured Chi. Zhan Ju could now barely stand up as he was too damaged. "Zhan Ju, you're the strongest guy I ever faced. Your power and skills were absolutely impressive. I'm just sorry for all the pain you went through. When you,ll go to the Spirit Realm, change your heart to a brave way and come see me. I'll be waiting for you. But in the mean time, I have to save this realm!"

He lifted his fist and though about all the people he cared about: Master Yoshi, Koji, Alena, Suya, Neyo, the Elemental Five Po, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Shen, Karasu, Fenghuang, Mei Ling, Fung, the Imperial Ten, and everyone else. Then, once his fist was surrounded by a giant burning phoenix, he charged forward at full speed. "FINAL PHOENIX FIST OF HOPE!"

He smashed the evil avian with all of his strength, turning him into nothingness. After the attack was finished, Toka's fur returned to its usual grey and the arm he used to launch his ultimate attack was all burned with the bandages gone. He felt like he just ran the longest marathon in history, but then reality smashed him really hard.

He just saved the whole world!

"I-I did it...?!" He mumbled while looking at his arm and trembling.

"TOKA!" He turned around and saw all of his friends arriving. Koji ran into his arms, taking his best friend into a big hug. "YOU DID IT, MAN! I KNEW YOU'D WIN!" He beamed, crying a bit in joy.

Toka smiled and hugged his best friend back, crying too. Suya, Neyo, Po and the Five joined in the hug as well. This made him even more glad he won. After everyone broke from the group hug, Toka turned his attention to Alena who walked toward him with a smile. "That was hell of a job."

Toka nodded and looked down with a blush. "So, hum, you're fine-" She interrupted him by catching him with her paws and putted him into a kiss. He didn't see that coming and blushed madly for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing her back. Needless to say that everyone was surprised by this and looked at the scene with wide open eyes. After the kiss ended, both felines hugged each other which warmed up their hearts.

"Congratulations, my students." Master Yoshi said as he arrived. He almost instantly received a group hug from his five students, but they quickly broke out of it after a few seconds. "The day I took you in, I always knew you were destined to accomplish great things, but I didn't expected it to be saving the world so soon." He admitted with a laugh shared by everyone before getting serious once again. "It is a great day, my dear students. Not only because you all worked with the bravest warriors of our world to save China, but also because you made me very proud by all reaching the goals you fixed yourself."

He started by looking at Toka. "Toka, the best Kung Fu masters are not the ones with the biggest strength, but with the biggest heart. By risking your life and giving everything you had in a desperate attempt, you proved that you have a lot of heart to offer. Therefore, it means that you are a great Kung Fu master." This made Toka nod, close to tears.

He turned toward Alena. "Alena, you wanted to show everyone that you are not the monster everybody called you as well for Toka. Irony of the fate, you ended up being the demigoddess of sun and moon and saved Japan from one of its biggest threats. If that's not enough to show the people that you have a great heart, I don't know what will."

Next one was Koji. "Koji, you made the most progress out of everyone since you left my dojo. There, you have always been treated as a failure because of your low Kung Fu skills and your background as a party lover as well as your inability to produce Chi. However, just like any underdog should, you worked really hard and today, you proved that with hard work, any failure can become a great warrior. Congratulations." He said with patting the beetle's head before turning toward his girlfriend.

"Suya, you always perceived yourself as your every day girl who is good at nothing but charming and take care of flowers. But I knew that you had way much more in yourself since day one. You worked hard too and in the end, not only did you saved Egypt, but you even proved that you are a brave warrior like you always wanted to and earned this Pearl of Hope." He said with pointing at it as she blushed a bit.

"And finally, Neyo." He said with turning toward the hedgehog. "Your dream is to find the world's deepest secrets, but unfortunately, the world have unlimited ones, so..." He said with a chuckle which Neyo shared. "But on a more positive note, you too progressed a lot. Despite your limited physical abilities, you used your smartness, knowledges with Arritochan weapons and of course, your needles to prove that physic isn't what makes a good warrior. I'm sure Master Oogway is very proud that you are the one currently holding the Jinshu Jian Jiao sword."

"And that's not the only reason why today's a great day, Master." Toka said. "It's also a day where families are getting reunited." He said with looking at Tai Lung who exchanged a look with Tigress. "A day where enemies become friends." He said with looking at Ahulani and Tatara who simply shrugged. "A day where couples are sealed forever." He said with looking at Mantis and Kasaiori, Crane and Viper, and Koji and Suya. "But most of all, it's the day China overcame another obstacle to see another day."

He then turned around and saw the sun rays piercing through the clouds. _"Yes, today is a new day..."_

* * *

 **The war is finally over. Man, it was very long to write, but the end result is totally worth it.**

 **As you can see, with the end of this chapter marks also the start of a new day for all our heroes. But this is not the end: the final chapter of the Spirit Realm Army Arc is next. So stay stunned :)**


	38. A brave new world

After the war which left almost the whole city of Gongmen destroyed, our heroes all took a trip to the Valley of Peace, but not before healing Surudoi Kaze who survived Zhan Ju's betrayal and allowing her to leave into the unknown while all those who survived the war were sent to prison. Once arrived at the Valley, everyone were welcome as heroes because they saved the world once again. Festivities were held during the next week with the Gongmen's king and queen, Po's family from the Panda Village, as well as Koji's tribe.

A lot of things happened over this whole week of celebrations. First, a ceremony was held for the New Legend members as they were officially going to be named masters by Master Shifu. Everybody gathered at the arena where the Dragon Warrior Tournament took place with our five heroes standing side by side in the middle of it as the red panda walked in front of them.

"New Legend, as the Valley calls you!" He started. "It has been almost two years since you left Master Yoshi's dojo to come live and train with me, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. In such a short amount of time, you accomplished more than most warriors would in their whole life. And two days ago, you once again proved your worth by greatly contributing in saving our Realm. This is why it is an honour for me to award you the official title of masters."

He walked to Zeng who was holding five golden medals and picked them up before giving them to all New Legend members.

"Neyo, I name you Master Hedgehog." He said with giving him his medal which Neyo looked at with proudness. "Suya, I name you Master Snowy Owl." She looked at her medal and smiled while blushing a bit as everyone were looking. "Koji, I name you Master Beetle." The young Samoan guy was so proud that he literally had to fight to keep his tears inside. "Alena, I name you Master Panther." She smiled. Even though it was great to be the demigoddess of sun and moon, becoming a master was still great. "And finally, Toka, I name you Master Phoenix Warrior." He too his medal in his paw and looked at his reflection smiling in the gold.

As the ceremony was done, everybody around - Valley residents, masters, outsiders, royal family - cheered loudly as confetti were shot in the air and fell back down. The five New Legend members smiled at each other as they were now official masters.

* * *

The very next day, still in the tournament arena, Koji held a singing show for everyone as he came up with a new song to celebrate their victory. He was currently standing on the stage with the whole crowd before him, his wooden guitar in hands, ready to play. He saw all his friends on the front row, smiling at him which boosted his already strong confidence. He simply gave a nod to everyone before starting his song.

 **( "This Is War" by Thirty Second To Mars)**

 _Koji waited for the crowd to push a loud scream before playing the first notes and starting to sing_

 ** _A warning to the people_**

 ** _The good and evil_**

 ** _This is war_**

 _We see Hatak_

 ** _To the soldier_**

 _Mr. Ping_

 ** _The civilian_**

 _Cris Zhu, the disciple number 5_

 ** _The martyr_**

 _Zhan Ju looking angrily_

 ** _The victim_**

 ** _This is war_**

 _Koji then step the rhythm up_

 ** _It's the moment to live and the moment to lie_**

 ** _And the moment to live and the moment to die_**

 ** _The moment to fight_**

 ** _The moment to fight, to fight, to fight_**

 ** _TO FIGHT!_**

 _He starts playing at full strength which makes the crowd go wild_

 ** _To the right, to the left_**

 ** _We will fight to the death_**

 _We see scenes of the ultimate battle between Kung Fu heroes and the Spirit Realm Army_

 ** _To the edge of the earth_**

 ** _It's a brave new world from the last to the first_**

 ** _To the right, to the left_**

 ** _We will fight to the death_**

 ** _To the edge of the earth_**

 ** _It's a brave new world, it's a BRAVE NEW WORLD!_**

 _Koji then plays softer with a calmer look_

 ** _A warning to the prophet_**

 _We see Master Oogway_

 ** _The liar_**

 _Zise Jiao_

 ** _To honest_**

 _Po_

 ** _This is war_**

 ** _Ooooh!_**

 ** _To the leader_**

 _We see Toka in his Phoenix Warrior Level 2, pushing a scream of_ _determination_

 ** _The prier_**

 _Suya crying_

 ** _The victim_**

 _Neyo as he gets his shoulder cut down by Zhan Ju_

 ** _The messiah_**

 _Koji in his half-demon form and Alena in her Eclipse form_

 ** _This is war_**

 ** _It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_**

 ** _And the moment to live and the moment to die_**

 ** _The moment to fight_**

 ** _The moment to fight, to fight, to fight_**

 ** _TO FIGHT!_**

 _We see more scenes of the battle between our heroes and the SRA_

 ** _To the right, to the left_**

 ** _We will fight to the death_**

 ** _To the edge of the earth_**

 ** _It's a brave new world from the last to the first_**

 ** _To the right, to the left_**

 ** _We will fight to the death_**

 ** _To the edge of the earth_**

 ** _It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a BRAVE NEW WORLD!_**

 _He then plays softly as we see scenes of the heroes getting taken down one-by-one by Zhan Ju_

 ** _I do believe in the light_**

 ** _Raise your hands into the sky_**

 ** _Fight is done, war is won_**

 ** _Lift your hands toward_** ** _the sun..._**

 ** _Toward the sun..._**

 ** _Toward the sun..._**

 ** _Toward the sun..._**

 _The beat is slowly returning as the crowd is chanting "Fight!" and we see the scene where everyone gave their power to Toka_

 ** _The war is won..._**

 _The crowd chanted "Fight!" over and over again until one last time as we see the moment Toka turned Phoenix Warrior Level 2. Then, Koji resumed the song at full power_

 ** _To the right, to the left_**

 ** _We will fight to the death_**

 ** _To the edge of the earth_**

 _We see scenes of the final fight between Toka and Zhan Ju_

 ** _It's a brave new world from the last to the first_**

 ** _To the right, to the left_**

 ** _We will fight to the death_**

 ** _To the edge of the earth_**

 ** _It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a BRAVE NEW WORLD!_**

 _Right after he said that, we see Toka hitting Zhan Ju with the Final Phoenix Fist of Hope and winning the fight_

 ** _Brave new world_**

 _As the crowd sings with Koji, we see happy moments of when they won and Toka hugging everyone_

 ** _The war is won_**

 _We see everyone celebrating and Toka kissing Alena_

 ** _The war is won_**

 _We see the New Legend members becoming masters and smiling at each other_

 ** _Brave new world..._**

Koji plays the last note and sings the last part with tears of joy flowing out of his eyes and looking at the sky.

Everyone cheered loudly, Toka more than the others, as Koji whipped his tears away and received an hug from his girlfriend as well as compliments from everyone else.

"He really is a great musician." Toka though.

* * *

The last day of the week of celebrations, the New Legend joined Po and the Furious Five as they taught everyone to master Kung Fu and their own inner strength (like at the end of the third movie). It was actually fun to do as they were all learning very quickly.

Toka was teaching Master Yoshi along with all the other students from his dojo who joined during the celebrations. Koji was teaching his father alongside his whole tribe which was surprising as, for the first time in the history of their tribe, one of them became a Kung Fu master. Alena was teaching her friends from Japan, smiling as Reiya was too busy receiving kisses from Kuhsinada. Suya was teaching her friends from Egypt who mixed it with dancing moves, making a perfect combination. Finally, Neyo was teaching Kung Fu to the Hedgehog Clan members, officially adding Kung Fu to their arsenal of weapons.

After a while, they all stopped and watched the learners practicing. Toka looked toward Master Yoshi who gave him a smile. The snow leopard looked down at his fist which was still covered of bandages after his battle with Zhan Ju and curled it into a fist before lifting it toward his old master, holding his promise of doing this gesture the day he would become a great master. The old bear nodded with tears of joy in his eyes.

Suddenly, a black paw was putted over Toka's and he turned to see his girlfriend, Alena, smiling at him. Then, his best friend, Koji, did the same, putting his hand over Alena's paw. Suya and Neyo joined afterward, completing their trademark gesture and marking their still unbroken bond since that day they met each other and stood together until today.

Toka remembered his whole life: how he started as a monster in the Kora Village, how he met his friends and saved it from the gorilla bandit, how they met Master Yoshi and started a twelve year long training, how they met Po and the Five on their first mission, how they faced the Five and lost for their first training at the Jade Palace, how they met the elemental Five and saved their village from Plokho, how they learned to master their Chi, how they participated in the first Power Struggle Tournament, how they trained with the Tao Gao in the other world and earned their powers, how Koji won the second Power Struggle Tournament, and how they defeated the Spirit Realm Army together.

Tears of joy came out of his eyes, but he whipped them away with his arm before walking pass his friends and in front of Po. They nodded at each other and together, the Dragon and Phoenix Warrior focused their Chi and created a golden dragon and jade phoenix who flew into the sky and exploded together, creating a wave of Chi that brought life to all vegetal lives around (like at the end of the third movie).

Everything ended with the Chinese symbol for END appeared.

* * *

 **First of all, I'm crying again. Don't worry, it's in joy.**

 **Second, it's crazy to think that a few weeks back, I fell into depression and though about stopping this story for a while. Yet, here I am, with this story arc finished. I know it wasn't perfect: it had its highs and lows, but I sure hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Special thanks to The Grey Coincidence, TheDragonSaver, and JessieIR. You guys are cool to have giving me your support until this chapter. I'll never forget it :)**

 **With that being said, it's not the very end of The New Legend Reboot, but I'm not gonna update very often because of other things in my life. And when I'll do, it will be generally one-shots or small story arcs as I don't have any idea remaining for long story arcs. Though I already know what chapter I'm gonna write next.**

 **Once again, thanks to all those who supported me and remember, KUNG FU PANDA FOR LIFE!**


	39. A new warrior

**I decided to be generous by kicking off this year with the first chapter taking place after the Spirit Realm Army Arc. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Following the celebrations of the China nations' victory against the Spirit Realm Army, let's say that many weddings happened. We got Po and Tigress, Kasaiori and Mantis, Crane and Viper, Monkey and Mizufusen, but also Toka and Alena and Koji and Suya. The two formers left for Koji's hometown, the Fagamalo Island, for the traditional wedding which didn't had that much of differences from a normal one except that they had to put a paint drawing on each other to testify their love. Koji putted a purple Samoan drawing on Suya's right hip while the snowy owl putted a pink flower drawing on her mate's chest. This officially sealed their love after they kissed.

One day, after the wedding, Koji and Suya went to see the tribe's doctor to make sure they didn't caught any illness. Koji went first; the doc checked his breathing, eyes, and body. "Another clean bill of health for you, Koji." He said with a smile

"That's my Koji, he knows how to take care of himself." Rikki chuckled and patted his son's back.

Then came Suya's turn. She chuckled slightly as the doc ran his fingers across her stomach. Suddenly, he paused, moved his finger back and circled Suya's lower stomach. He felt something hard. "Aue loʻu atua..." He whispered.

"What is it, doc?" Koji asked worryingly. "Is something wrong with Suya?"

"Quite the opposite actually." He answered with a smile. "Suya is pregnant!"

"She is?!" Koji gasped in surprise.

"I am?!" Suya stepped back in surprise.

"Yes she is!" The doc said with an happy smile.

"Wow! Way to go, Koji!" Rikki said. "I didn't knew you had it in you."

Koji grinned bashfully. Since he and Suya had been together, they had quite a few...exciting nights.

"How many am I gonna have? And are they boys or girls?" Suya asked, barely containing her excitation.

"I sensed only one. As for its gender, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the childbirth to know." The doc answered. "In the mean time, I strongly recommend you to spend a lot of time at bed and eat a lot to feed the kid."

Suya nodded as Koji came inside her and putted his hands on her belly, feeling his kid.

* * *

The couple sent a message to all their friends about her current situation and needless to say that everyone was surprised, but they all congratulated her. The tribe made a special nest for Suya to rest in and brought her a lot of food.

"This is a bit weird." She said as she wasn't used to lay in a bed and being treated like this.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." Koji shrugged. "So...it's really happening. We're gonna be parents."

"We sure are." Suya nodded.

"I mean, I know it's the best thing that can happen to a couple, but still..." Koji rambled. "Do you think we're...y'know, ready?"

"Of course we are." Suya assured him. "It's all instinct, like flying."

"Okay." Koji nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"You'll be fine, Koji." Suya stroked his cheek with her wing. "A beetle as sweet and caring as you can only be a good father. I know it."

"Thanks, Suya." Koji took both of Suya's wings in his hands. "And I'm sure you'll be an amazing mother."

"Thanks, sweetie." Suya kissed his cheek before they rubbed her belly that started getting round.

* * *

Over the next weeks, most of the couple's friends came to visit them and offered them gifts along with a few pats to the snowy owl's belly. Neyo even accepted to stay as he studied childbirth for many days and accepted to make sure everything would go fine. Though he refused the tribe's offer to wear their tribal clothes.

Except that, things were pretty uneventful. Then, one day, as evening fell, Suya felt a twinge of pain.

"Ah!" She seethed.

"What's wrong?" Koji asked.

"I think I'm about to lay!" She panicked.

Koji widened his eyes in shock. "Neyo! Doc! Dad! Come!" He shouted as they all rushed at them.

"Oh my god! The kid is coming!" Rikki panicked.

Suya cried out in pain as the process started.

"Are you okay?" Koji asked, holding her wing in his hands.

"Am I okay?" She spat. "DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG THIS THING IS?! OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" She screeched.

"S-Sorry I asked." Koji gulped.

Suya's temper suddenly faded. "I'm sorry, Koji." She panted. "I didn't mean to yell. It just hurts so much!"

It was then decided to everyone should get out except Neyo as he was the best suited to make sure she was alright. Koji waited nervously outside with his father trying calm him down. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a baby crying and Suya ceased screaming. This caused him to widen his eyes and then enter in the hut to see Neyo smiling as Suya, who looked very tired, was holding a little something in her wings.

It was what looked like a miniature version of Koji except that its exoskeleton was snow white like Suya's feathers and his toes and fingers were black. The little newborn ceased crying and blinked a few times before opening his eyes which exactly like his mother's. "It's a little boy." Suya said as Koji walked to them with his eyes in awe. "Wanna hold him?"

Koji gently picked the little boy in his hands and he chuckled a lot. "He's beautiful." He mumbled with a smile full of proudness. "He have the same eyes as his mom."

Suya giggled and stroked her son's cheek. "How do you think we should call him?"

Koji though about it and then snapped his fingers. "I know: Mafui'e! It was the name of the beetle who was a demi-god and brought fire to the Samoan people." He explained.

"Mafui'e..." She mumbled before smiling. "I like that name." The whole family shared an hug as Neyo smiled and whipped a tear away. "I saw you, little hedgehog." Suya beamed.

"What? Is it a crime to be happy now that I'm an uncle?" He asked.

Koji laughed before his son fell asleep in his arms. "Welcome to our world, Mafui'e..."

* * *

 **Koji and Suya are now parents! I'm crying again!**

 **But it's true: "Mafui'e" is the name of the demigod who brought fire to the people in Samoan culture. So I though I'd just give that name to our new little warrior :)**


	40. Parenthood begins for everyone

**Okay, I know I said I wouldn't be updating this story as often as before, but there's ideas that just won't leave me alone and that I have to get out before I forget. So without any further due, let's continue with the parents story.**

* * *

Barely one month after the birth of Safui'e, Koji ans Suya's son, the other Jade Palace couples decided to follow example on them and gave birth to kids of their own. Crane and Viper conceived a little baby boy crane who was born with the appearance of a normal crane, but with jade green feathers which were of the same color as his mother's skin. They named him Satoshi as Viper though it sounded cute. Po and Tigress gave birth to two kids: a panda boy who looked like a miniature version of his dad whom they named Xiao Zhanshi (which means Little Warrior) and a tigress girl with white and black fur along with the same eyes as her mother's whom they named Chun (it's a name we usually give to little girls born during Spring and it's the time she was born, so). As for Neyo, while he didn't had any girlfriend, he decided to adopt a little pig-mole boy named Chao (which means 'Excellent' in Chinese) who lived at an orphanage, but was smarter than the other kids which is why Neyo wanted to adopt him.

But today, the couple who were going to receive their little kid was none other than Toka and Alena (don't ask me when and how they decided to make one). The couple was currently in the operation room of the Valley's medical center for Alena's operation as all their friends waited outside with impatience.

"I can't believe the baby is finally there!" Po said.

"Toka and Alena must be really proud!" Suya said with a smile.

"When are they gonna come out?! The suspense is killing me! I want to see my nephew or niece now!" Koji said, jumping all around.

As if on cue, the door opened and both Toka and Alena, who looked very tired because of the childbirth, walked out with little things wrapped in sheets in their arms.

"My friends," Toka started with a big smile as he started unwrapping the sheets. "here's our son, Ryoka." As he finished unwrapping the sheets, it revealed a little snow leopard boy with fur matching his father's but with his cheeks being more puffy. His eyes were closed as he slept and yawned cutely while nuzzling against his father's fur.

Everybody let out cute "Awwws" before Alena unwrapped her own sheets. "And our daughter, Moon Dancer." It revealed a little black panther girl who looked like a miniature version of her mother. She too was asleep and cutely shook her little muzzle while nuzzling against her.

While everyone found her cute, Koji gasped in awe. "Oh my god! So I'm now the uncle of not one but TWO little kids?! This is so awesome!" He happily said while whipping tears away.

Toka chuckled while looking down at the little kitty that was his son. "It's crazy: it feels like it was yesterday that I was living alone at the Cora Village and now, here I am, a daddy holding his newborn kid in his paws."

"Time do goes really fast, doesn't it?" Alena remarked with a smile as she nuzzled her little daughter affectionately.

Toka nodded. Not so long ago, all New Legend members were just students learning Kung Fu and life. Now, they were masters and parents, ready to teach their knowledges to the new generation.

"Should I send a message to Tao Gao about this event?" Neyo suggested.

Toka rubbed his chin before smiling. "Nah, that'll be a surprise for the next time we meet." He said as he then rubbed his little boy's forehead.

* * *

 **All the New Legend members along with Po, Tigress, Crane and Viper are now parents! I can only be proud for them!**

 **I hope you're gonna like those little kids as much as I like them :)**


	41. A cute chapter

**Another chapter full of cuteness :)**

* * *

It was a very peaceful morning on the land of Fagamola. Koji and Suya were sleeping in their bed made of leaves with their son Safui'e curled between them. He was already two months old now and should be able to talk in a few weeks, like every beetle. Koji was the first to awake and smiled at seeing his family sleeping peacefully. Suya was always so beautiful, even with her eyes closed. He looked at his little son who was now wearing red troussers along with red tribal facepaint exactly like his. It went extremely well with his white exoskeleton.

Koji got up from bed and went to go get breakfast for his family. He returned with three coconuts just as they awoke. "Good morning, my angel." He said with giving a kiss to his wife.

"Morning, my handsome beetle." She said with nuzzling him. She then looked down at Safui'e who opened his cute yellow owl eyes. "Morning, my little bug." She said with nuzzling him which made him giggle cutely.

Koji smiled before they started eating their breakfast. Surprisingly, Safui'e managed to open his coconut by himself with an headbutt. This made his parents laugh as he was like his father.

"So? Wanna go to the beach and have fun today?" Koji suggested after they finished their breakfast.

"Sounds good. It's warm and hot (like every day on this island). I'm sure Safui'e would like that." Suya said to which her son giggled again.

So, the family headed to the beach, greeting every tribe member they met on the way, and started enjoying their day at the beach. Suya settled down on a towel and enjoyed the sun while Koji went to play with his son in the sand, making sand castles all around (which Safui'e was surprisingly good at).

This lasted until the eve night, when the sun started going down at the horizon. Suya finished waking up from her nap and saw Koji returning with a sleeping Safui'e in his arms which made her smile at the cute sight.

"He played so much that it drained all the energy out of him. And I'm kinda tired too." Koji explained with a smile.

"We should take him home to bed." suya said before giving a seductive smile. "What do you say we return here afterward to have some fun?" She said with lowering her leaves skirt to show her hip.

Koji blushed and chuckled. "You really wanna do it again while we barely got a kid?"

"Come on, there's no risk: it took us fifteen times before I actually fell pregnant." Suya said with a laugh which Koji shared.

Once they were back home, Suya decided to sing a little lullaby to Safui'e after putting him to bed.

 **(Rainbow by Sia)**

 ** _I know you_**

 ** _You're a special one_**

 ** _Some see crazy where I see love_**

 ** _You fall so low, but soar so high_**

 ** _Big dreamers shoot for open sky_**

 ** _So much life in those open eyes_**

 ** _So much depth, you look for the light_**

 ** _But when your wounds open, you will cry_**

 ** _You'll cry on and on and you'll question why_**

 ** _I can see a rainbow in your tears as they fall on down_**

 ** _I can see your soul grow through the pain as they hit the ground_**

 ** _I can see a rainbow in your tears as the sun comes out_**

 ** _As the sun comes out_**

 ** _I am here and I see your pain_**

 ** _Through the storm, through the clouds, the rain_**

 ** _I'm telling you you cannot escape_**

 ** _You can do it, just feel, baby_**

 ** _I can see a rainbow in your tears as they fall on down_**

 ** _I can see your soul grow through the pain as they hit the ground_**

 ** _I can see a rainbow in your tears as the sun comes out_**

 ** _As the sun comes out_**

 ** _Here comes the sun, smiling out_**

 ** _Here comes the sun, smiling out_**

 ** _Here comes the sun, smiling out_**

 ** _Smiling out..._**

 ** _I can see a rainbow in your tears as they fall on down_**

 ** _I can see your soul grow through the pain as they hit the ground_**

 ** _I can see a rainbow in your tears as the sun comes out_**

 ** _As the sun comes out_**

 ** _I can see a rainbow in your tears as they fall on down_**

 ** _I can see your soul grow through the pain as they hit the ground_**

 ** _I can see a rainbow in your tears as the sun comes out_**

 ** _As the sun comes out_**

By the time the song ended, Safui'e was cutely snoring. Koji smiled at her. "You have such a beautiful voice, darling."

She blushed and giggled. "Let's go to sleep now." She said and laid down with Koji as they wrapped their wings/arms around their little miracle.

* * *

It has been two months since Toka and Alena officially became a couple and had two kids. Their boy, Ryoka, was playful and pretty energetic, just like his father was, while their daughter, Moon Dancer, was almost like her mother in term of personality and appearance.

Toka and Alena had left the Jade Palace in order to protect their children until they were ready. They had moved into an house in the mountains. Their life there was perfectly wonderful. Of course, they would pay an occasional visit to their friends at the Valley or give them an hand, whenever they would send a call for help. They were the Phoenix Warrior and Demigoddess of Sun and Moon after all.

As they were preparing diner, the two felines watched as their two kids were playing in the yard right next to their house. Ryoka was chasing his sister who was way faster which secretly made Alena proud. Ryoka was dressed in a light blue vest and shorts while Moon Dancer had purple ones.

"Growing up fast aren't they?" Toka remarked with a chuckle. "They are already capable of running on their four limbs."

"So what?" Alena asked as she was warming up noodles sent from Mr. Ping. "We too could run like this at their age."

"Yes, but for me, it was because I didn't wanted to get caught by the guards after stealing food." Toka pointed out and laughed.

"In my case, it was to avoid making Pan Mei angry." She said which kinda broke the good mood. Luckily, the food was ready. "KIDS! COME! IT'S TIME TO EAT!" She called out.

The two young felines rushed back into the house and at table, eager to eat diner. They started eating after Alena putted the plates down. Though the kids still had to learn how to eat properly as they ended up with noodles all over their cute faces. This sight made their parents laugh.

"I know you're too young to understand, but you should stop doing that." Toka said as he took a towel to clean little Ryoka's face.

Alena did the same with Moon Dancer who shook her little nose cutely after she was done. This made Alena smile and hug the little kitty.

Later on, after the kids played longer until night. It was bed time and they both got put to bed by their parents. They were sharing the same bed and were currently nuzzling against other in a cutely way. Alena smiled at them and gently patted Moon Dancer's head.

"They're so adorable." Then, her smile faded. "You know, when I was living with Pan Mei, I never though I'd actually end up with a family, not even friends."

"Me too." Toka whispered before taking her paws in his. "But fate can sometime play tricks."

She smiled and kissed him. "We should go to bed too." And they did just that (Don't worry: they just slept).

* * *

Right after adopting Chao, Neyo decided to move in to Nan Quiang, the refuge of the Hedgehog Clan (of which he was still the leader). The reason was that he still had to teach them Kung Fu, but also that he wanted to develop more special weapons and gadgets like the Wind Waker he gave to Mei Ling. And a bit because he missed Tiankong and wanted to stay close to her grave.

It was night time in the desert and he was currently in his room, working on a blueprint on his desk. He tried to create innovations for his boomerang as he though it was still a bit too weak. "I could add more rooms to insert Chi inside so that it would... Nah, that can't work."

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard what sounded like a snoring noise. He turned around and saw that Chao had fell asleep over his drawing papers. Yes, the little pig-mole was a true artist who enjoyed drawing all kind of things - from cute cartoonish characters to deep detailed paints. He was snoring cutely beside all his papers, pencils, paintbrushes and bottles of paint.

Neyo couldn't help but smile as he stood up from his chair and picked him in his arms. He brought him to his bed, carefully laying him down with his head on the pillow and putting the blanket over him. This made a smile appear on his face as he slept better.

Now that he noticed it, Neyo realized it was getting late and he had been working all day long. ever since that little creature came into his life, Neyo decided to work a bit less harder and take better care of himself. That included eating more, taking more showers and relaxing once in a while.

He decided to slip under the blanket and sleep with Chao wrapped in his arms. This made him feel good inside (not in the way that you think). not so long ago, Neyo wanted to learn everything the world had to offer. Now, he had a lot of things to teach to his son.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep as he couldn't help but wonder how Mei Ling will react upon seeing his little Chao...

* * *

 **Yes, there's no point in denying it: I went to see MLP: The Movie because I'm a fan of the show - a Brony as we call them. And I actually enjoyed it. Don't judge me.**


	42. Second questions chapter

The New Legend gang was gathered into the training courtyard as Toka smiled. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the second questions chapter of The New Legend Reboot. You have questions and we have answers."

"And I like to answer questions." Koji said with an excited smile. "Start it! Now!"

 _"Hey, guys. I noticed that there is barely any Legends Of Awesomeness related elements in The New Legend Reboot. Can I know why?"_

Toka rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry for the show's fans, but in our world, Legends of Awesomeness is non-canon. The reason is that that while the show did introduce cool characters like Fenghuang, Fung, Taotie, and Bian Zao to name a few, and some funny storylines too, it did a lot of wrong things - and I'm not only talking about this ridiculous opening theme. First, the animation is not that good, I know trying to make the same animation as in the movies would be too costly and too much work for a TV team, but the CGI is just ridiculous. They could have easily made it Chinese drawings style like they did for Secrets Of The Furious Five, Secrets Of The Scrolls, and Secrets Of The Masters."

Koji took the tag on answering the question. "Another reason is that the characters are not like in the movies. Po is supposed to be an enthusiasm but insecure gentle guy; in LOA, they turned him into an overconfident douchebag who makes a lot of problems like in Enter The Dragon. Mr. Ping is supposed to be a restaurant chief who deeply cares about his son and wants what's best for him; in this show, he is a workaholic but cares only about his restaurant and barely about his son, like in the episode where he adopts Fung's friend (I practically wanted to smash him across the face in that episode). Finally, Shifu and the Five gets turned from nice and friendly comrades to absolute jerks. If I had to count the number of times I wanted to cross the screen just to go beat the crap outta them, I'd be here all day long."

"So sorry guys, but LOA is non-canon in here." Toka finished.

 _"Hey, Toka, who were the four other warriors you trained with on the Fusang Island and what happened to them?"_

"Sorry, the author prefers to leave this part in the dark. But I can tell you those four other warriors were actually from other worlds and simply helped Po and I improve our skills."

 _"Hey, Koji, since when did you fall in love with Suya?"_

"From the moment I first saw her." He said which made her nuzzle affectionately against him, charming their three friends.

 _"What have you guys done with all the money Koji won from the Power Struggle Tournament?"_

"Well, personally, I used it to help my tribe get food from all the countries and also to bring all my friends to restaurant and have fun." Koji replied.

"I sent some to Master Yoshi to help his dojo and used the rest to buy some paints to decorate my room." Toka said.

"For me, I used it to buy some dancing costumes." Suya admitted with a giggle that made Koji blush.

"I made use of it to buy the tools and material necessary to create more gadgets like the Wind Waker." Neyo explained.

Alena looked down with a slight blush on her face. "Hum... I didn't used my part of the money yet." She admitted. "It's because I already have everything I need here." This comment made her friends smile and share a big group hug.

 _"Now that you mention it, what happened to Master Yoshi and his group along with Surudoi Kaze after the Ultimate Battle?"_

"Master Yoshi returned to the dojo and now have help from his four friends to train the next generation of warriors." Toka explained. "As for Surudoi, I don't know: she faded into the wild. Maybe we'll see again someday."

 _"Neyo, why are you using your weapons more than your Wind Chi?"_

The hedgehog smiled. "Because I'm an Arritochan warrior and my strong points are using my weapons and my head. But the Wind Chi comes in handy too."

 _"Koji, how was it like to die and where did you go after?"_

This brought back some bad memories to the group before Koji answered. "It's not as bad as you think: it goes as fast as falling asleep. After that, I went to the Spirit Realm where I got the chance to see some of our deceased friends. It was fun, but I really wanted to come back to you all guys. Thank you, Kiba." He said with looking at the sky.

 _"Are you guys gonna teach Kung Fu to your kids?"_

"Of course! This is too awesome to be missed!" Toka said before pressing his paws together. "Well, that's all for this chapter, guys. Thanks for the questions and we hope to get more soon."


	43. Musical chapter

Things have been pretty calm in Gongmen City since the Ultimate Battle with the Spirit Realm Army which destroyed most of the city, but has been rebuilt since. Actually, things have been a bit too calm for the royal family and Imperial Ten. To remove this, they decided to invite the Jade Palace warriors in hope of making things funnier as they tend to do.

Accepting the invitation, Po, the Five and the New Legend arrived to the city of fireworks after two days, leaving their kids in the care of their families. They were led to the Tower of Sacred Flames by the guard upon arrival and were greeted by the king Shouwang Zhe and queen Xe Li along with their Imperial Ten defenders. It was funny for the New Legend members to be called masters for the first time by such high authority figures. Once the formalities were out of the way, the guests were led to their rooms to settle down from their long travel and rest a bit.

The next eve night, after walking around to see things have gotten back to normal in the city, a party was held at the tower's entrance to have some fun. At the royal family's demand, Koji accepted to perform songs for everybody in attendance. His friends were currently sitting at one of the many tables that had been brought in the courtyard. As per usual, Po was eating more than his mouth could chew.

"Dude! Some manners, we're at the royal family's party!" Crane said in annoyance.

"What? Is it a crime to tell their cooks that they did an awesome job?" He replied, but with his mouth full, it was kinda hard to understand.

"Where is Koji?" Viper asked, looking around for their friend. "He left since an half-hour."

"He's getting ready." Toka answered after swallowing his dumplings as he was trying to match up Po's eating skills. "The king and queen asked him to perform for tonight. That's not very surprising, considering the awesome song he did for everyone after the war was over." He pointed out to which everybody nodded in agreement.

Speaking of which, everybody turned their attention to the stage as Koji arrived with his guitar and he received a small ovation, making him wave a bit at the crowd. He gave a brief glance at his friends who gave supportive smile to him before lifting his guitar and starting his first song.

 **(Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO)**

 _Koji started playing his guitar as Passaro was playing drums behind. They picked up the pace before Koji started singing the lyrics_

 ** _Party rock is in the house tonight_**

 ** _Everybody just have a good time_**

 ** _And we gonna make you loose your mind_**

 ** _Everybody just have a good time_**

 ** _Party rock is in the house tonight_**

 ** _Everybody just have a good time_**

 ** _And we gonna make you loose your mind_**

 ** _We just wanna see you..._**

 ** _Shake that!_**

 _Koji played his guitar with rhythm and danced which made Po dance around a bit too and accidentally bump into his nearby friends_

 ** _In the club, party rock_**

 ** _Look a pretty girl, she on my jock_**

 ** _Non-stop when we on the spot_**

 ** _Booty on the way like she on the block_**

 ** _With a drink I got's to know_**

 ** _Thigh jeans, tattoos, cause I'm rock n' roll_**

 ** _Half black, half white, domino_**

 ** _Gain the money out the door_**

 _While singing, he performed breakdance moves and still held his guitar_

 ** _Yo! I'm runnin' through these hoes like drano_**

 ** _I got that devilish flow rock n' roll, no halo_**

 ** _We party rock!_**

 ** _Yeah! That's the crew that I'm reppin'_**

 ** _On the rise to the top, no led in our zeppelin_**

 ** _Party rock is in the house tonight_**

 ** _Everybody just have a good time_**

 ** _And we gonna make you loose your mind_**

 ** _Everybody just have a good time_**

 ** _Party rock is in the house tonight_**

 ** _Everybody just have a good time_**

 ** _And we gonna make you loose your mind_**

 ** _We just wanna see you..._**

 ** _Shake that!_**

 _Koji marked a pause before smiling_

 ** _Everyday, I'm shuffling'_**

 _He played his guitar again which made many more dance to the beat in the audience_

 ** _Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_**

 ** _We gettin's money, don't be mad_**

 ** _Now stop. Hating is bad_**

 ** _One more shot for us, another round_**

 ** _Please fill my cup, don't mess around_**

 ** _We just wanna see you shake it now_**

 ** _Now you wanna be, you're naked now!_**

 _In a split-second, he turned into his female form before singing the next part_

 ** _Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_**

 ** _Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_**

 ** _Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_**

 ** _Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_**

 ** _Get up, get up, get up, get up_**

 ** _Get up, get up, get up, get up,_**

 ** _Put your hands to the sound, to the sound_**

 ** _Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up_**

 _He then returned to his male form and continued the song_

 ** _Party rock is in the house tonight_**

 ** _Everybody just have a good time_**

 ** _And we gonna make you loose your mind_**

 ** _Everybody just have a good, good, good time_**

 _He kept dancing around before ending the song with a_

 ** _Shake that!_**

The crowd cheered very loudly as Koji bowed respectfully to everyone. "Thank you, thank you! It was my pleasure!"

Toka started chanting: "An encore!" and was soon followed by everyone else in the audience.

"You want more?" Koji asked to which everybody answered positively. He smiled. "Okay then, here's another piece that I dedicate to my wonderful wife, Suya!"

 **(Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars)**

 _He started by playing softly_

 ** _Awwwww! Awwwww!_**

 ** _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_**

 ** _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_**

 ** _She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_**

 ** _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_**

 ** _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_**

 ** _But every time she ask me "Do I look okay?", I say..._**

 ** _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_**

 ** _'Cause you're amazing just the way you are!_**

 ** _And when you smile, the whole world stops and stare for a while_**

 ** _'Cause you're amazing just the way you are!_**

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _He took a second to look at Suya who was looking at him with a purely charmed smile_

 ** _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day, if she'd let me_**

 ** _Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_**

 ** _She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_**

 ** _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_**

 ** _If perfect is what you're searching for, then just stay the same_**

 ** _So don't even bother asking if you're okay, you know I'll say_**

 ** _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_**

 ** _'Cause you're amazing just the way you are!_**

 ** _And when you smile, the whole world stops and stare for a while_**

 ** _'Cause you're amazing just the way you are!_**

 ** _The way you are, the way you are_**

 ** _Girl you're amazing just the way you are_**

 ** _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_**

 ** _'Cause you're amazing just the way you are!_**

 ** _And when you smile, the whole world stops and stare for a while_**

 ** _'Cause you're amazing just the way you are!_**

 ** _Yeah!_**

As he finished the song, Suya dashed to him to take him in a big hug and kiss. This made the whole audience go "Awww!" Even the king and queen.

Toka just smiled, glad for his best friend. "Nice work, pal." He though.

* * *

 **Love is such a beautiful thing, isn't it?**


	44. End of The New Legend

**Okay guys, it's time to end the New Legend Reboot once and for all.**

* * *

My name is Toka. And I had a pretty much filled life.

It all started in the village of Cora where I grew up without my parents and hated by all because I was a snow leopard, just like Tai Lung who at the time was feared having almost destroyed the Valley of Peace. Because of that, my childhood was pretty much crappy, you can say it.

All of that changed the day I met Koji, the beetle son of a Samoan tribe, whom would go on to become my first and best friend forever. The first one to accept me for who I was. In the very same day, he was followed by Neyo, Suya, and Alena - not only my friends but most of all my family.

Still the same day, we defeated a giant gorilla who attacked my village. I might hated them for giving me the worst time of my life for dumb reasons, but that didn't meant I was going to leave them die. After that, we got found and recruited by our dear Master Yoshi and I finally got to leave this village to start a 12 year long Kung Fu training with my four friends.

All that in one day.

Fast-forward to 12 year latter and we get our first mission which ends up with us joining the Jade Palace and train with the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and the Dragon Warrior himself, Po. After some months of training here and there, we made more friends and won in experience. In little time, the Valley's people started calling our group the "New Legend."

Then we ended up participating in a multi-universal tournament - Koji and I - and though neither of us won, my best friend made himself a new friend, Karasu the ninja raven. Sensing a lot of potential in him, Karasu invited Koji to train with him in his own universe which he accepted.

We all went to Karasu's universe and met his team named Tao Gao which also included Lord Shen, Fenghuang, Mei Ling and Fung. Each one of them (except Fung who had yet to finish his own training) took on the task of training us: Karasu taught Koji the way of the sword and allowed him to finally unlock his Demon Chi; Fenghuang unlocked Suya's Petals Chi and Alena's Lunar one while also becoming a mother's figure to the young snowy owl; Mei Ling helped Neyo with his Wind Chi and even gave him some of the palace's Arritochan's weapons, and I got trained by Lord Shen who discovered I was the Phoenix Warrior, equal to the Dragon Warrior.

What we learned came into help as Alena's evil master Pan Mei came into this world with friends to get her scarified in order to get eclipse powers. We all rushed in to save her with help from the Tao Gao. After many hard battles, Alena was saved and received the eclipse power from the goddesses and I even unlocked the Phoenix Warrior powers. With Pan Mei defeated and our training done, we exchanged gift with the Tao Gao and Koji even made an awesome song with Karasu before returning to our home.

Our break time was cut short as Koji and I once again participated in the multi-universe tournament which Koji actually won after defeating Yin Bei, the previous edition's winner, Saras, one of his friends, Karasu himself, and Kuai, a punk ass cheetah. He was really happy and so were we.

We then returned home, but didn't had much time to celebrate as Master Oogway himself sent us scrolls from the Spirit Realm to warn us about an upcoming war that will shake China entirely. And so, we all left after promising to meet again in a few months: Koji went back to his homeland of Samoa and met his mother along with many bug friends to defeat a monkey named Kaiba who would go on to become a great friend and some creepy monster name Critica; Suya went to Egypt and learned some dancing moves along with an ancient Egyptian power; Alena went to Japan to master her eclipse powers, and Neyo went to his Arritochan people to learn the way of their life. He even defeated the clan's leader, Xie Zhen, getting his legendary sword, the Jinshu Jian Jiao, and becoming the clan's leader in the process.

A few months later, we all reunited in the Valley of Peace and started the fight against this evil enemy Master Oogway warned us about: the Spirit Realm Army. This war lasted a long time and caused a lot of damage, but in the end, with help from all of our friends, we defeated our enemies with some of them becoming our allies and peace returned upon China once again.

With the war over, Alena and I married and gave birth to two wonderful kids; our son Ryoka and our daughter Moon Dancer. Koji and Suya married too and had one son, Safui'e. Neyo never got married, but adopted a little molehog named Chao from an orphanage.

Years passed, and together with our friends, we kept defending the Valley and China from danger, keep peace, but most of all, train our kids as the next generation of heroes. They all grew up so fast...

But as life goes, we all end up leaving. Neyo was the first of our group to leave as he died of old age at 80. He gave the Jinshu Jian Jiao to his son and named him leader of the Hedgehog Clan, making him the first non-hedgehog leader, and got burried in the Valley of Peace, though a statue was built to his honnor in the Arritochan village.

Suya was the next one to die at a very old age - though she remained beautiful 'till the end - in her bed. Koji and Safui'e cried a lot for her as the flower finally faded. A few days later, Koji putted her corpse in a small boat and got on it with her as his time came too. He gave his mask and sword to his son before pushing the boat away to leave for the land of his ancestors with the girl he loved. That day, I cried all the tears of my body as my best friend and the girl he loved left this world.

But the pain didn't stopped there as my beloved Alena died of old age too. She remained in the bed of our house and told me she loved me before closing her eyes and leaving me. I cried over her corpse as much as I did with my other friends and so did my two kids.

On this day, I was very old and all the persons I knew were gone. Master Yoshi and his team died before Neyo; Mr. Ping left this world and left his restaurant in the care of a friend, Master Shifu died the same day as Po's dad, Li Shan, the Five died one-by-one in peace, and Po was the finally one to leave this world. With all the people I knew gone and the next generation ready to take the tag, I spent my last day sitting near the palace's peach tree and sighed one last time before allowing my body to fade to jade flames, like a phoenix, and go join my loved ones in the next world.

* * *

Ryoka, Moon Dancer, Safui'e and Chao, all adults now, walked behind the Jade Palace and before five tombstones located near the sacred peach tree. There was one dedicated to every New Legend member with Neyo's one being decorated with his silver glove and other tools he used throughout his life. Suya's one was decorated with beautiful flowers and her Pearl of Hope on top of it. Koji's tombstone had his famous mask tied to the tombstone and his sword planted right in front of it as Safui'e never used it. Alena had her Divine Sun Shield and Celestial Paintbrush laying on her tombstone. And finally, Toka's one had his giant sword and phoenix statue laying on it.

The kids made some prayers and confessed themselves to their parents before walking away. Ryoka, however, stopped and turned one last time to look at the tombstones. A weak smile formed on his mouth as tears formed in his eyelids and he mumbled:

"Thank you..."

He then slowly walked away. Not knowing that a jade green spirit looked down at him from the top of the peach tree, the sun slowly setting away behind him.

"You're welcome, son...," Toka mumbled with a smile and whipped a tear away.

He then felt an hand on his shoulder and turned to see the black panther he fell in love with smiling at him. She wasn't alone; Koji, Suya and Neyo were present as well, all smiling.

"You come, darling? Po and the others are waiting for us to eat with Master Oogway," she softly said.

Toka nodded and got up from the tree before following his friends back toward the Spirit Realm. "Hey, you guys wanna make a little fight like we used to do as kids after that?" Koji asked in excitation.

"That's a great idea," Toka responded with enthusiasm as the five friends exchanged a big bump-fist and then faded in the air, letting the sun shine and the wind blow over their tombstones...

 _The New Legend left this world, but will never be forgotten._

* * *

 **And so officially ends The New Legend Reboot. Man, I'm crying so much right now you have no idea! I feel like I started this story yesterday and it's already over.**

 **But as they say, every good things comes to an end eventually. However, I'm sure this story will keep on living in my heart and in those of the people who enjoyed it.**

 **I'm actually listening "Memories" from One Piece while remembering how I started writing this, when I met friends like TheDragonSaver, The Grey Coincidence and many others.**

 **This season and the previous one as well as the crossovers implied had their highs and lows, but in the end, I'm really proud of this story and will always cherish it.**

 **And so, I'm asking you to join Neyo the smart hedgehog who taught us that intelligence can beat muscles and to not always do things by logic, Suya the beautiful snowy owl who taught us that you can become strong by idolizing someone, Alena the stoic black panther who taught us that we're all master of our destiny, Koji the happy-go-lucky beetle who taught us to never give up and always follow our dreams no matter what, and Toka the proud snow leopard who taught us to always cherish and protect the people we love by rising your fist in the air and shouting...**

 **NEW LEGEND, IT'S TIME TO SHINE!**


End file.
